Bloody Roses
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Nach Akira s Tod sieht Satan keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm zu folgen, aber das Schicksal hat andere Pläne mit ihm. Wiedergeboren in einer anderen Welt wird er kurzerhand von Harry Potter aufgenommen und beginnt ein Leben unter Zauberern und Hexen.
1. Prolog

Don´t own Harry Potter or Devilman/Devilman Lady

Pairings: Ryo x Akira, Jun x Lan, Harry x Draco

**Bloody Roses**

**Prolog**

Nichts war mehr übrig.

Menschen und Dämonen waren gleichermaßen ausgerottet und das Einzigste was übrig geblieben war, war das hässliche Antlitz eines Planeten, den er sich vor so vielen Jahren geschworen hatte zu beschützen.

Aber nichts von dem schmerzte ihm mehr, als sein ehemals bester Freund, der reglos neben ihm lag.

Sein Unterleib war vollkommen abgetrennt worden, irgendwann, in den Wirren des Kampfes, er wusste selbst nicht mehr genau, wann es passiert war.

Warum nur war es soweit gekommen?

Er verfluchte seine eigene erbärmliche Existenz, die das nicht schon hätte früher erkennen müssen. Er hatte die Zukunft gesehen und doch hatte er in diesem Moment nicht erkannt, was daraus resultieren würde.

Und nun war er allein.

Keiner war mehr da und er war dazu gezwungen einsam sein Dasein hier zu fristen.

Aber wollte er das wirklich.

Ein weiterer Blick hinüber zu Akira, ließ ihn die ganze Sache noch einmal überdenken.

Selbstmord war eine Sünde, aber dies war die einzigste Möglichkeit, um mit allen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten wieder zusammen zu kommen.

Er bereute nichts, als er eine naheliegende Eisenstange griff und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, sie sich in den Körper rammte.

Immer und immer wieder.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich und doch fühlte es sich in diesem Moment wie eine Befreiung nach jahrelanger Qual an.

Erst als er kaum noch in der Lage war, die Stange in seinen Händen zu halten, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und rutschte so gut es ging an Akira heran.

„Bald...Akira..." flüsterte er und seine eigene blutige Hand strich über das reglose Gesicht seines Freundes, „Bald sind wir wieder vereint..."

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich in die ewige Dunkelheit fallen.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Harry war wütend.

Nicht nur auf sich selbst, auch auf all die anderen.

Es war seit Cedrics Tod inzwischen ein ganzer Monat vergangen und noch immer hatte er nichts von seinen Freunden oder Dumbledore gehört.

Sie hatten ihm zwar immer wieder versichert, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass so etwas schlimmes geschehen war, aber so richtig konnte er es nicht glauben. Bestätigt wurde dies durch die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Zeitraum regelrecht isoliert gelebt hatte. Keine Zeitungen oder andere Neuigkeiten, nichts.

Nur die obligatorischen Geburtstagsgrüße, die wie in den Jahren zuvor, wieder recht kurz gehalten waren.

Man könnte meinen, Harry würde nur gebraucht werden, wenn irgendwo Voldemort oder ein Todesser auftauchte. Ja, dann war er der Held, zu dem die gesamte Zauberergemeinde aufschaute. Aber was war jetzt? Wer interessierte sich für ihn, wenn er bei seinen fürchterlichen Verwandten hockte und schlechter behandelt wurde, als ein Hauself bei den Malfoys.

Niemand.

Und wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug war, redete er in letzter Zeit auch bei Dumbledore gegen eine Mauer. Er wusste inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft er mit dem alten Mann über seine Lebensumstände geredet hatte und jedes mal mit scheinheiligen Ausreden vertröstet wurde.

Es kam ihm inzwischen so vor, als ob er das mit Absicht machte, so dass Harry bloß nicht auf die Idee kam, Ansprüche zu stellen...

Und hier hatte er gedacht, dass der alte Zauberer auf seiner Seite stand, aber wie es schien, war nicht viel mehr als ein Wunschdenken seinerseits.

Da kam natürlich die Frage auf, ob es überhaupt noch jemanden gab, dem er vertrauen konnte. Momentan fiel ihm da nur Sirius ein, aber dieser hielt sich versteckt und war Harry damit keine große Hilfe.

Somit war er im Moment auf sich alleingestellt. Ziemlich deprimierend, aber es gab auch einen Vorteil, der ihm gerade bewusst wurde:

Keine Aufpasser.

Er konnte endlich mal das tun, was er wollte und musste auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Konnte endlich ein normaler Junge sein, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, und musste nicht damit rechnen, dass jede seiner Handlungen kritisiert wurden.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich gut. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging hinaus. Da sich die Dursleys sowieso nicht für ihn interessierten, musste er auch niemanden Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wohin er so spät am Abend noch ging.

Er hatte noch mindestens zwei Stunden, bis die Sonne untergegangen wäre und die wollte er endlich dazu nutzen, die Umgebung jenseits dieser Nachbarschaft zu erkunden.

Viel zu selten hatte man ihn zu Ausflügen mitgenommen und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er in solchen Dingen recht weltfremd war.

Momentan wusste er mehr über die Welt der Zauberer als die der Muggels und das musste sich ändern, schließlich war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wo genau er nach beenden seiner Schulzeit leben würde.

Sollte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch am Leben sein, konnte es auch gut möglich sein, dass er ein Leben außerhalb seines Ruhms führen wollte und da war die nichtmagische Bevölkerung wirklich ideal und es gäbe auch niemanden, der ihn davon abhalten konnte.

Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, und vielleicht gelang es ihm auch im Anschluss seinen Schulabschluss nachzuholen und einen ganz normalen Beruf auszuüben, einen, der ihm gefiel und nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten ausgewählt wurde.

Dann würde bestimmt auch Dumbledore blöd gucken.

Sein Weg führte ihn quer durch den kleinen Ort, aber fiel zu sehen gab es nicht. Die Nachbarschaften unterschieden sich kaum von einander und auch sonst gab es hier nicht fiel zu sehen.

Um diese Zeit waren nur noch eine handvoll Leute unterwegs, die ihre Hunde spazieren führten oder Joggden.

Er war schon seit gut einer Stunde unterwegs und er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch besser war, umzukehren und sich in der restlichen Zeit die gegenüberliegende Richtung anzuschauen, als sein Blick auf einem verlassen und heruntergekommenen Gebäude hängen blieb, das so überhaupt nicht in diese Umgebung passen wollte.

Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass sich noch niemand diesem angenommen hatte, schließlich wirkte es wie ein riesiges Geschwür, in dieser sonst so „wundervollen" Stadt.

Es gab kein Betreten-Verboten-Schild oder ähnliche Warnhinweise, was ihn wunderte, denn es sah so aus, als würde es schon seit Jahrzehnten leer stehen.

Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und betrat den zugewucherten Garten. Bevor er sich noch weitere langweilige Straßen ansah konnte er auch gut und gerne diese Ruine auskundschaften.

Diese versprach wenigstens ein wenig interessant zu werden.

Zu seinem Glück war die Eingangstür nicht abgeschlossen und gewährte ihm freien Zutritt zum Gebäude.

Die komplette Elektrizität im Haus war tot, aber das verwunderte ihn bei dem Zustand des Gebäudes nicht sonderlich.

Er zog eine Taschenlampe aus seiner Tasche und knipste ihn an. Natürlich war es ärgerlich, dass er nicht einfach zaubern konnte, aber momentan hatte er wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich mit dem Zauberministerium herumzuärgern.

Der Eingangsbereich samt Flur war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Kein Stein lag mehr auf dem anderen und es war unmöglich die hinteren Räume zu betreten.

Stattdessen gab er sich mit den zwei Vorderen zu Frieden und schließlich gab es auch noch ein Obergeschoss.

Die Treppe sah zwar recht instabil aus, aber wenn er schnell genug war, sollte es zu schaffen sein, ohne zusätzliche Blessuren hinauf zu kommen.

Aber zuerst einmal das linke Zimmer...

Es stellte sich als Küche heraus. In der Ecke stand noch ein alter Gasofen, sonst jedoch war der Raum leer. Keine Schränke oder wenigstens noch ein Tisch befanden sich darin.

Etwas enttäuscht wandte er sich dem gegenüberliegenden Raum zu, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er fest verschlossen war.

Dann blieb nur noch das Obergeschoss.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wagte er sich auf das morsche Holz, welches unter ihm verdächtig nachgab, aber trotzdem seinem Gewicht standhielt.

Etwas erleichtert atmete er aus, als er oben angekommen war. Hoffentlich hatte er auch so viel Glück, wenn es an den Abstieg ging.

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es hier oben nur drei Räume. Eines davon entpuppte sich als opulentes Schlafzimmer, dass um einiges besser aussah, als die Zimmer unten. Zwar hatte auch hier der Verfall Einzug gehalten, aber er war bei weitem nicht so extrem.

Daneben lag ein weiteres Zimmer, dass wiederum vollkommen leer geräumt war.

Was für ein seltsames Haus, dachte sich Harry und steuerte das letzte Zimmer an. Ein tropfendes Geräusch auf der anderen Seite der Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen. Wahrscheinlich ein Bad, dass würde Geräusch erklären.

Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür beiseite und im gleichen Moment stockte ihm der Atem.

Das war der schlimmste Anblick der ihm jemals untergekommen war, dagegen wirkte Cedrics Tod fast schon wie eine gute Nachtgeschichte für kleine Kinder.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Das Harry der Atem stockte war eine Untertreibung, es war wohl eher sein Herz, dass einen Moment aussetzte. Dort vor ihm, keine zwei Meter entfernt stand eine Badewanne, bis zum Rand mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die verdächtig nach Blut aussah und darin lag eine Person.

Ein junger Mann, nur ein paar Jahre älter als er.

Harry bezweifelte, dass das ganze Blut von ihm stammte, kein normaler Mensch hatte soviel Blut in seinem Körper. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher heran und erschrak. Sein Gegenüber lebte noch, war jedoch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Und er war kein Muggel, er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte es einfach im Gefühl.

Wahrscheinlich lag es nicht in seinem Recht sich einzumischen, wenn er sterben wollte, hatte er sich nicht einzumischen, aber sein Gewissen spielte da nicht mit. Harry hatte sich geschworen, dass nie wieder jemand vor seinen Augen sterben müsste und dafür würde er auch sorgen, selbst wenn er nachher von dieser Person gehasst würde.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und griff ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch.

Er war leichter, als er angenommen hatte und so schaffte er es ohne größere Mühe ihn aus der Wanne zu hiefen und ihn davor auf den Fußboden zu legen.

Durch das viele Blut konnte er auf den ersten Blick keine Verletzungen erkennen, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Da, wie sich herausstellte, auch die Wasserhähne nicht mehr funktionierten, musste er ihn provisorisch mit de Bettlaken, dass er aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte abreiben und jetzt wurde auch das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen sichtbar.

Sein ganzer Unterleib sah aus, als hätte man ihn durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht und grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.

Er brauchte dringend ärztliche Hilfe und Harry würde dafür sorgen, dass er sie auch bekam.

Zwar wäre die beste Lösung, ihn zu einen Arzt zu bringen, aber das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und außerdem gab es viel wirksamere Medizin.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen einiges über Tränke gelesen und er wusste genau, welchen er jetzt bräuchte. Denn trotz aller Vorurteile, war Harry alles andere als schlecht im Brauen von Tränken. Es lag mehr daran, dass Snape es viel zu kompliziert erklärte.

Er hatte noch mal von Null angefangen und schnell war ihm klar geworden, dass es eigentlich nicht viel schwerer war als Kochen und genau das machte er sich zum Vorteil und kreierte in kürzester Zeit alles, was er in den letzten Jahren vermasselt hatte. Inzwischen befand er sich auf dem Stand eines Schülers des siebten Jahrganges und hatte angefangen mit verschiedenen Tränken zu experimentieren.

Snape würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie wieder Unterricht hatten, denn inzwischen konnte ihn nichts mehr überraschen.

Aber zurück zu seinem jetzigen Problem.

Da ihn die ganze Sache etwas überrumpelt hatte, hatte er überhaupt nichts dabei, um ihm zu helfen.

Stattdessen versorgte er die Wunde so gut es ging, soll heißen er verband sie und verfrachtete den jungen Mann in das Bett, das glücklicherweise noch recht stabil war.

Heute konnte er nichts mehr tun und er konnte bloß hoffen, dass er noch bis morgen durchhalten würde, bis er alles besorgt hatte, was er brauchte.

Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte, machte sich Harry an den Heimweg.

Glücklicherweise war inzwischen niemand mehr auf der Straße unterwegs, so dass er ungestört nach Hause gehen konnte.

Auch dort war inzwischen alles dunkel und anders hätte er es auch nicht gewollt.

Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Fragen über das Blut auf seiner Kleidung.

Er schlich ins Bad und füllte das Waschbecken mit Wasser, denn die Dusche hätte wahrscheinlich die ganze Familie aus den Betten geholt.

Als er damit fertig war und seine Sachen versteckt hatte, er würde sie waschen, sobald er mal wieder allein im Haus war, ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und begann den morgigen Tag zu planen.

Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen diesen jungen Mann zu retten und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten.

Als erstes brauchte er eine andere Unterkunft, in der Ruine konnte er nicht bleiben.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Hermine ihm mal davon erzählt hatte, dass es sogar Truhen gab, in denen sich eine komplette Wohnung befand und genauso etwas würde er sich besorgen. Eine Truhe würde hier nicht sonderlich auffallen und er müsste sich nicht ständig darüber sorgen machen, dass die Dursleys plötzlich über Harry´s Gast stolperten und er hätte ihn so auch immer in seiner Nähe.

Des weiteren brauchte er einige Zutaten für den Trank, den er brauen wollte, bzw. musste, wollte er ihm helfen.

Glücklicherweise handelte es sich nicht um verbotene Zutaten, und er würde alles ohne weitere Probleme in der Winkelgasse bekommen.

Gleich morgen früh würde er einen Abstecher dort hin machen, dann konnte er wenigstens alles miteinander verbinden und sein Patient, wie er ihn vorübergehender Weise nennen wollte, würde nicht zu lange allein in dem alten Haus bleiben müssen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dies ihm weder die Dursleys oder irgendjemand anderes einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Etwas unruhig über den morgigen Tag schloss er die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Doch so recht gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Immer wieder tauchte dieses gruselige Haus vor seinem inneren Auge auf und erinnerte ihn daran, dass dort jemand im sterben lag und er der Einige war, der etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde sinnlosen Herumwälzens setzte er sich auf und blickte hinaus.

Es war gerade mal zwei Uhr morgens und es würde noch ewig dauern, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den neuen Tag einleuchteten. Und so sehr er sich auch Sorgen machte, jetzt würde er unter keinen Umständen mehr herausgehen.

Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit das seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch war es ihm bis heute nicht gelungen, den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Trotzdem war es besser, wenn er kein Risiko einging, wer wusste schon, wer dort draußen auf ihn wartete.

Im schlimmsten Fall Voldemort höchst selbst.

Harry seufzte.

Heute Nacht würde er wohl keinen Schlaf mehr finden, stattdessen widmete er sich wieder seinen Büchern und bereitete sich schon mal auf den morgigen Tag vor. Es war wichtig, dass er beim Brauen des Trankes keinen Fehler machte.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten Harry´s Zimmer noch nicht erreicht, als er untern die Haustür hinter sich schloss.

Die Dursleys würden sich ganz schön wundern, wenn sie aufstanden und niemand war da, der ihnen ihr Frühstück zubereitete, aber das geschieht ihnen recht.

Er würde sich nichts mehr von ihnen gefallen lassen, von heute an, war er sein eigener Herr.

Er ging die Straße entlang und suchte sich eine unauffällige Stelle. Dort angekommen holte er ein unscheinbares Lesezeichen hervor, ein getarnter Torschlüssel, der ihn ohne weitere Probleme in die Winkelgasse brachte.

Er hatte in einem Buch gelesen, wie man sich diese leicht selbst herstellt und hatte sich gleich ein paar angefertigt, die ihn zu den wichtigsten Orten bringen konnten, sollte er mal in einer Zwickmühle stecken. Und dieser brachte ihn direkt zum Eingang, er ersparte sich sogar das elendige Rätsel mit den Steinen, die er in der richtigen Reihenfolge berühren musste.

In Gedanken ging er noch mal seine Liste durch und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg, zu dem Kofferladen, an dem er sonst immer vorbeigegangen war, weil weder Ron, noch Hermine sich wirklich für solche Sachen interessierten.

Er bereute, dass er nicht schon viel früher hier gewesen war, denn schon beim Betreten des Ladens, wurde er von einer schier riesigen Menge an unterschiedlichen Produkten regelrecht erschlagen.

„Mister Potter! Welche Ehre, sie in meinem bescheidenen Geschäft begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Der Verkäufer rauschte auf ihn zu und überschlug sich mit Lobpreisungen.

Harry ignorierte ihn ging stattdessen zu den größeren Koffern, die ordentlich in einer Reihe an der Wand gelehnt waren.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Zwar wollte er nur in Ruhe einkaufen, aber wahrscheinlich würde ihn der Verkäufer sowieso keine Minute allein lassen, wenn er ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Er stöhnte einmal kurz auf und erklärte ihn, was genau er suchte.

Der Verkäufer strahlte und führte ihn zu einem größeren Bereich, mit Koffern in allen Größen und Farben, die man sich nur vorstellen kann.

„Welche genauen Anforderungen stellen sie an ihren Koffer?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, so genau hatte er darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht, eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass diese über eine Standarteinrichtung verfügten, die in jedem Koffer gleich war.

„Was ist denn das modernste, was sie besitzen?"

Wenn schon, denn schon, dachte sich Harry, schließlich könnte es gut sein, dass auch er einmal für längere Zeit dort drin wohnen müsste, damit konnte er wenigstens überall leben.

Nun, wir haben die allerneuesten Möbel und Geräte, die den Zauberern von heute ein angenehmes Leben ermöglichen..."

Er wusste was das bedeutete und ehrlich gesagt, konnte er wirklich darauf verzichten. Was Zauberer unter modern verstanden, war in der Muggelwelt schon am Anfang des Jahrhunderts out gewesen.

Der Verkäufer merkte, dass Harry, wohl nicht sehr interessiert schien und zog mit einer Bewegung einen schwarzen Lederkoffer hervor.

„Dieser Koffer ist etwas besonderes, wir haben ihn erst vorgestern reinbekommen," erklärte er, „Ausgestattet mit der neuesten Muggeltechnologie. Es war ein Experiment, aber niemand meiner Stammkunden interessierte sich für dieses Stück..."

Das weckte jetzt doch Harry´s Interesse: „Wäre es möglich, dass ich mir das Innere einmal ansehe?"

„Aber sicher doch."

Der Verkäufer berührte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und das Schloss schnappte auf. Er klappte den Deckel auf und Harry stieg hinab.

Er wurde von einer unvorhergesehenen hellen Umgebung begrüßt.

Der Eingangsbereich besaß zwar Lampen, aber der Raum schien durch eigene Kraft erhellt zu werden, sehr praktisch, besonders, wenn man sich in Umgebungen befand, in denen elektrische Geräte nutzlos waren, dann stand er wenigstens nicht im Dunkeln.

Fünf Zimmer zweigten von diesem Bereich ab, jeder genauso erhellt.

Auf der linken Seite befand sich die Küche, vollkommen ausgerüstet mit einer Kühl- und Gefrierschrank-Kombo, einem Cerankochfeld und einigen kleineren Geräten, wie einer modernen Kaffeemaschine, einer Mikrowelle und einem Toaster. Das war schon mal gut, so konnte wenigstens weiter an neuen Gerichten feilen.

Der Raum daneben stellte sich als Badezimmer heraus, das neben dem obligatorischen Waschbecken mit großen Spiegel, über eine große Badewanne verfügte, in der sogar eine Whirlpoolfunktion eingebaut war.

Harry war schon so begeistert, von den zwei Räumen, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte, die anderen zu erkunden.

Der Raum geradeaus war leer, aber das würde er sicher noch demnächst ändern, vielleicht würde er sich hier eine Bibliothek einrichten, Platz genug war ja.

Anschließend wand er sich den zwei Räumen auf der rechten Seite zu.

Der erste war ein großes Schlafzimmer, in dessen Zentrum ein großes Bett stand. Es war perfekt, für den jungen Mann, damit er sich auskurieren konnte.

Das letzte Zimmer war ein Wohnzimmer mit Kamin und ausgesprochen bequemen Möbeln.

Als Harry wieder heraustrat, war er mehr als überzeugt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er hier solch auf solch einen Schatz treffen würde.

„Und?" fragte der Verkäufer ungeduldig, der wohl die ganze Zeit hier gewartet hatte.

„Ich nehme sie," antwortete Harry, „Wie viel wollen sie dafür haben?"

Das Gesicht des Mannes hellte sich merklich auf und er konnte es wohl noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass der berühmte Harry Potter bei ihm ein Produkt kaufte.

„Für sie mache ich einen Sonderpreis," sagte er und half Harry, den Koffer zur Kasse zu bringen.

Am Ende bezahlte er fünftausend und konnte sich endlich um seine anderen Einkäufe kümmern.

Den Koffer verkleinerte er und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche, musste ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, was er sich gekauft hatte.

Als nächstes zu den Zutaten für den Trank.

Der Laden befand sich am Ende der Straße und war eher unscheinbar, aber er beinhaltete einen Großteil sehr seltener Zutaten, die er benötigte.

Der Inhaber des Ladens kannte ihn und ließ ihn gewähren, während er in den Regalen kramte.

Nachdem er auch dies geschafft hatte, reiste er zurück und machte sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude, in der junge Mann hoffentlich immer noch am Leben war.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Als er das Gebäude betrat, konnte er mit Erleichterung feststellen, dass während seiner Abwesenheit wohl niemand sonst hier gewesen war.

Er lief die Treppe hinauf und in das Schlafzimmer.

Und dort lag er noch immer regungslos, genauso, wie er ihn hingelegt hatte.

Jetzt, bei Tageslicht, hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit sein Gesicht etwas genauer zu betrachten und er erschrak fast, als er sah, wie blass er war. Seine blonden Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht, wirkten momentan jedoch matt und mussten unbedingt mal wieder gewaschen werden.

Sein Gesicht zeigte leicht weibliche Züge und er musste für einen Mann früher wirklich sehr hübsch gewesen sein. Jetzt allerdings, wirkte er jetzt eher wie die Personifizierung des Todes.

Er vergrößerte die Truhe wieder und hievte ihn aus dem Bett. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, trat er die Treppe hinunter und hinein in das Badezimmer. Dort wechselte er ihm den Verband und reinigte seine Wunden, bevor er ihn im Schlafzimmer in das Bett steckte.

Soweit, so gut, es war auch ein gutes Zeichen, dass er noch geatmet hatte.

Jetzt konnte er getrost wieder nach Hause gehen und sich endlich um den Trank kümmern, wenigstens war sein Patient jetzt in besseren Händen.

Das Die Dursleys außer sich vor Wut waren, war eine Untertreibung, aber Harry ignorierte sie einfach, stattdessen bedrohte er sie ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass sie ihm nicht in sein Zimmer folgen konnten.

Dort angekommen schloss er die Tür ab und vergrößerte den Koffer wieder.

Danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und breitete die Inkredenzien vor sich aus. Seine Vorbereitung zahlte sich nun aus, denn er brauchte nur noch die einzelnen Zutaten zusammenzumischen und dann wäre die erste Phiole heute Abend schon einsatzbereit.

Voller Zuversicht stürzte er sich an die Arbeit und eine Stunde später köchelte sie bei schwacher Flamme auf seinem Brenner. Als sich ein leichter weißlicher Schaum auf der Oberfläche bildete, nahm er sie herunter und verschloss sie.

Nun musste sie nur noch abkühlen und ein paar Stunden ruhen, bis die Flüssigkeit vollkommen weiß geworden war.

Um sich die Wartezeit ein wenig zu verkürzen, entschloss er sich dazu, seine neue Küche einzuweihen, um sich an die neuen Gerätschaften zu gewöhnen.

Auf Kühlschrank und Schränken waren Zauber gesprochen wurden, damit diese sich automatisch auffüllten und immer genau das beinhalteten, was man gerade brauchte.

Harry entschied sich für Nudeln mit einer Kräuter-Käse-Sauce und machte sich sofort ans Werk.

Es war nicht schwer, sich mit den Geräten zurechtzufinden und kurze Zeit später stand ein wohlschmeckendes Gericht vor ihm. Der Geruch ließ ihn das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen und sein Magen knurrte laut. Er war doch hungriger, als er gedacht hatte.

Er stürzte sich regelrecht auf seinen Teller und in kürzester Zeit hatte er sein Essen bis auf den letzten Krümel von seinem Teller gekratzt. Nachdem er es weggestellt hatte, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer, doch soweit er es sagen konnte, hatte sich nichts verändert. Erkonnte nur hoffen, dass bei Fertigstellung des Trankes es noch nicht zu spät war.

Draußen auf seinem Schreibtisch leuchtete die Flüssigkeit immer noch in einem hellen violett, es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis sie endlich soweit war.

Und jetzt, dachte Harry, als warten konnte er nicht. Wenn es wenigsten noch etwas für ihn zu tun gäbe, aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich eines seiner bereits gelesenen Bücher zur Hand zu nehmen.

Er bereute es, dass er sich nicht doch noch was aus einem der Bücherläden mitgenommen hatte, aber jetzt konnte er daran nichts mehr ändern.

Er setzte sich mit einem Buch über magische Theorien auf sein Bett und war kurz darauf auch schon eingeschlafen. Es kam so unvorbereitet, dass er es nicht mal schaffte, es sich richtig bequem zu machen.

Wiedereinmal rissen ihn seine Träume in die tiefste Finsternis, doch etwas war anderes.

Denn anstatt wie immer von Voldemort oder Cedrics Tod zu träumen, verschlug es ihn diesmal in eine vollkommen verwüstete Stadt.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals hier gewesen zu sein, noch, dass es ein Schlachtfeld wie dieses, irgendwo auf der Erde existierte. Es sah so aus, als ob eine Atombombe hier explodiert war.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?"

Ein fahles Licht erschien in der Ferne und schien ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Doch trotz der Angst, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handeln könnte, ging er darauf zu.

Momentan war ihm wirklich alles recht, solange es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Umso näher er kam, umso deutlicher wurde der Umriss, einer jungen Frau, die von dem Licht eingehüllt war. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd, aber das war nicht das, was ihm zuerst ins Auge fiel.

Es waren die Wunden, an ihrem Hals und anderen Körperteilen, die aussahen, als hätte man sie erst auseinandergeschnitten und dann wieder zusammengesetzt.

Sie wirkte grotesk, aber Angst verspürte er in ihrer Anweisendheit nicht.

Sie lächelte und er konnte nicht anders, als es ihr gleichzutun.

„Ich freue mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast, Harry."

„W...woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Diese ganze Situation war einfach seltsam, aber sie kicherte nur: „Ich weiß so einiges über dich, aber keine Sorge, ich möchte dir nicht schaden."

Sie blickte sich kurz um.

„Diese Stadt hier," begann sie dann wieder, „war früher meine Heimat gewesen. Sicher, sie war nicht perfekt, aber ich habe jede Minute genossen, die ich hier verbracht habe. Doch dann änderte sich etwas...Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Akira, mein Freund mit einem alten Bekannten verschwand und kurz darauf die ersten Dämonen Fuß auf unsere Erde setzten. Anfangs nur schleichend, doch dann wie eine riesige Flutwelle fielen sie über jeden her, Menschen, Tiere, egal..."

Harry blickte sie nur an und bemühte sich krampfhaft, alles zu verstehen, was sie ihm erzählte, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was das alles mit ihm zu tun hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas abgeschweift. Jedenfalls kam Akira zurück, genauso wie sein Freund, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr der schwächliche Junge, den ich seit Kindertagen kannte, er hatte sich verändert, war mutiger und vor allem stärker geworden. Aber das hatte mir nichts ausgemacht, er war immer noch Akira und das würde er auch immer sein."

Sie blickte ihn melancholisch an.

„Aber dann kam es zu einem Wendepunkt...Ryo, sein bester Freund verriet ihn und lieferte ihn aus. Weißt du, Akira hatte Amon, einen großen General der Hölle in sich aufgenommen, doch anstatt, dass der Dämon seinen Körper übernahm, wurde dieser von seiner reinen menschlichen Seele übermannt, so dass er zwar die Kräfte eines Dämons besaß, aber gleichzeitig sein menschliches Herz behielt.

Devilman nannte er sich. ein äußerst treffender Name. Während dieser Zeit bin auch ich gestorben..."

Das ließ Harry aufhorchen. Sie war also wirklich tot...


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

„Haben die Dämonen dich auch erwischt?" fragte Harry, doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und blickte ihn traurig an: „Nein, ich bin nicht Opfer der Dämonen geworden, sondern der Paranoia der Menschen, die glaubten, dass meine Familie und ich auch zu den Dämonen gehörten. Traurig nicht war?"

Harry blickte sie nur geschockt an. Er musste sich ihren Körper nur ansehen, um sehen, mit welcher Brutalität man ihr das Leben genommen hatte. Verdammt, nicht mal Voldemort hatte so etwas bis jetzt fertig gebracht.

„Trauere nicht um mich, denn es war mein Schicksal zu sterben. Schau mich nicht so an...

Nur durch meinen Tod, konnte Akira die Kraft aufbringen, sich mit voller Kraft den Dämonen, angeführt von Ryo, der, wie sich herausstellte Satan persönlich war, entgegenzustellen.

...

Akira starb durch Ryo`s Hand und Ryo blieb allein zurück in einer Welt, wie du sie hier vor dich siehst.

Doch genau dieses Ereignis war es auch, dass ihn endlich wachrüttelte. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, dass erkannte er nun und er war bereit dafür zu büßen. Er nahm sich selbst das Leben und beendete eine Zeit der Qual, die mit ihm begonnen hatte."

Schweigen hob sich über die beiden und Harry konnte nicht anders als den Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen zu lassen. Soviel Hass und Qual hatte hier stattgefunden.

„Aber weißt du warum es soweit kommen musste?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geschah nicht aus Hass oder irgendwelchen niederen Beweggründen...nein...Das alles geschah aus Liebe."

„Was?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ganz recht, du hast schon richtig gehört. Liebe geht manchmal seltsame Wege und so hatte auch Ryo nur die Sicherheit Akiras im Sinn, als er ihn mit Amon verschmolz und ihn für den Kampf rüstete. Das Problem war nur, dass seine Zuneigung einseitig war. Akira sah in ihm nicht mehr, als einen guten Freund. Traurig, nicht wahr? Er hatte sich größte Mühe gegeben ihn am Leben zu erhalten und doch war am Ende alles für die Katz...Aber was ist mit dir? Welche Schlussfolgerung würdest du aus diesen Ereignissen ziehen?"

Sie blickte ihn an und er zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm diese Frage stellte.

Er brauchte Zeit, dass erzählte zu verarbeiten, aber es schien ihr nicht zu stören, dass er sehr lange nach einer Antwort ran.

„Es ist schwierig," begann er, „sich eine wirkliche Meinung zu bilden, besonders, wenn so viele Faktoren eine Rolle spielen..."

„Was ist mit Ryo? Hasst du ihn für das, was er getan hat?" fragte sie weiter, als würde ihr seine Antwort reichen.

„Am Anfang der Geschichte muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihn gehasst habe, er hatte so viele Unschuldige in den Tod gerissen, ähnlich wie es Voldemort bei uns momentan auch wieder tut, aber dann musste ich meine Meinung ändern..."

„Wie das?"

„Du sagtest er hätte dies alles aus Liebe getan und das ist etwas, was ich gut verstehen kann. Meine Mutter hat sich geopfert und ihre Liebe beschützt mich. Du sagtest, er wollte seinen Freund auch nur beschützen und deswegen kann ich mich nicht wirklich durchringen ihn zu hassen. Er hat am Ende schließlich auch seine Fehler eingesehen, auch wenn Selbstmord, sicherlich nicht die beste Lösung war..."

„Ich verstehe...und darüber bin ich wirklich froh," sagte sie.

„Wieso das?"

„Weil ich dich richtig eingeschätzt habe. Du trägst das Herz am rechten Fleck, Harry, und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

„Danke, aber leider erklärt das immer noch nicht, warum ich hier bin."

„Das ist richtig und dazu möchte ich jetzt kommen."

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, als würde das nächste, was sie sagte, ihr alle Kraft abverlangen.

„Du hast einen jungen Mann bei dir aufgenommen..."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa?"

Sie musste es nicht aussprechen, er wusste sofort, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Genau. Sein Name ist Ryo oder auch Satan..."

Harry war sprachlos.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt, warum ich dir das alles erzählt habe. Du solltest dir selbst ein Bild darüber machen, was du von ihm hälst und nicht, darüber urteilen, was die anderen über ihn erzählten."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen," Harry musste lächeln, „Sonst hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich auch mit Vorurteilen betrachtet."

Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie er das alles ohne weiteres Hinterfragen glaubte, aber die junge Frau strahlte etwas aus, dass es ihm schwer machte, ihr nicht zu vertrauen.

„Man hat ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, aber er wird es ohne Hilfe nur schwer schaffen. Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Ich möchte dir keinen Auftrag oder ähnliches erteilen, ich möchte dich nur bitten ihm zu helfen. Greif ihm unter die Arme und finde Akira. Mehr musst du nicht tun, den Rest müssen die beiden dann unter sich ausmachen."

„Und dieser Akira?"

Sie schien überrascht, dass er überhaupt keinen Wiederspruch einlegte, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

„Er ist in deiner Welt wiedergeboren wurden, aber leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wo genau er sich im Moment befindet, aber keine Sorge, ich werde dir helfen ihn zu finden."

Das sie diesen Akira geliebt hatte war offensichtlich, umso erstaunlicher war aber, dass sie selbst jetzt, wo sie schon längst tot war, sich immer noch für die beiden einsetzte.

Harry hatte Hochachtung vor ihr, er wusste nicht, ob er das auch gekonnt hätte.

„Ich mach´s."

Er hatte hin und her überlegt, wie er es ihr sagen sollte, entschied sich am Ende aber für das Kürzeste. Diese ganze Sache würde ihm wenigstens etwas Abwechslung zu den ganzen anderen Sachen geben, die sein Gewissen belasteten. Und außerdem, wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, Satan auf der Suche nach seiner großen Liebe zu helfen.

„Wirklich?"

Sie konnte es noch gar nicht so recht glauben.

„Ja. Ich hatte sowieso schon geplant ihm zu helfen. So gesehen ändert sich überhaupt nichts, ich werde einfach nur ein wenig länger mit ihm zusammenbleiben."

„Es freut mich das zu hören. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, du bist einer der gutherzigsten Menschen, die ich jemals getroffen habe.

Und ich bete für deinen Erfolg."

„Solange sie nicht versuchen auch meine Welt zu zerstören, hab ich kein Problem damit," kam die Antwort.

„Keine Sorge, sie werden sich benehmen, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Sie lachte wieder und begann langsam zu verschwinden.

„Warte! Wie ist dein Name!" rief er ihr hinterher.

„Maki Mikimura..."

Dann war sie verschwunden und er blieb allein zurück in dieser Einöde.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Trotz des seltsamen Traums erwachte Harry vollkommen ausgeruht, als hätte er den schönsten Traum gehabt, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Zugeständnis von Maki, die ihm ganz schön viel zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte.

Irgendwie war es trotzdem etwas seltsam in dem jungen Mann, den er bei sich aufgenommen hatte, so etwas wie die Ausgeburt des Bösen zu sehen.

Er würde Wohl oder Übel abwarten müssen, bis er wieder wach war, um sich ein eindeutiges Bild zu machen.

Ein Blick zum Schreibtisch zeigte ihm, dass die Flüssigkeit endlich weiß geworden war und somit fertig zur Einnahme.

Er griff sich die Phiole und begab sich wieder hinab in seinen Koffer, wo sein Patient inzwischen auch die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er war noch nicht lange bei Bewusstsein, aber Harry´s Auftauchen blieb nicht unbemerkt.

Seine blauen Augen fixierten ihn, aber mehr tat er nicht.

„Ich sehe du bist aufgewacht."

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm und setzte sich an die Bettkante.

„Ich habe hier etwas gegen deine Wunden, keine Sorge, es ist kein Gift."

Er hielt ihm die Phiole unter die Nase. Trotzdem war noch immer die Skepsis in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, genauso die Verwirrung. Verständlich wenn man bedachte, dass er eigentlich tot sein sollte.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber bitte trink vorher das hier, das wird dir helfen.

Ryo drehte den Kopf weg.

Stolz und Sturheit, sowie der Wunsch zu sterben, waren genug, dass er jede Hilde ausschlug, die ihm angeboten wurde, aber Harry gab nicht so schnell auf. er würde ihn dazu bringen s zu trinken und wenn er es ihm mit Gewalt herunterkippen musste.

„Hör zu. Ich verstehe, dass du eigentlich lieber sterben willst, aber vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch mal, wenn ich dir sage, dass du eine erneute Chance bekommen hast, Akira wiederzusehen."

Die Erwähnung des Namens ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Akira?" brachte er hervor und Harry nickte ihm zu.

„Ja. Genau wie du ist auch er in dieser Welt wiedergeboren wurden, aber du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, ihn zu Treffen, wenn du das hier nicht trinkst."

Er hielt es ihm noch einmal hin und diesmal nahm er es und trank es in einem Zug aus.

Ryo verzog das Gesicht, als er auch den letzten Tropfen heruntergeschluckt hatte: „Scheußlich..."

„Aber dafür hilft es auch," beruhigte ihn Harry, der sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Er hatte es selbst ausprobiert und wusste daher, wie eklig es schmeckte. Dafür war die Heilkraft unschlagbar und Ryo würde wahrscheinlich schon morgen wieder genug Kraft haben, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Er nahm den leeren Glasbehälter wieder an sich und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Ich vermute, du hast einige Fragen?" hakte er nach, als Ryo nicht die Anstalten machte, den Mund aufzumachen.

Dieser schwieg noch einen Moment, bevor er ihm antwortete, als müsste er erst überlegen, wie er es formulieren sollte.

„Wer bist du? Deinen Worten nach zu schließen, weißt du wer ich bin und du weißt über mich und Akira bescheid."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin niemand, vor dem du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und du befindest dich momentan an einem geheimen Ort innerhalb des Hauses meiner Verwandten. Sie wissen nicht, das du hier bist und ich würde es auch gern so belassen, es reicht schon, dass sie mich für einen Freak halten."

Das schien Ryo zu verstehen.

„Jedenfalls wusste auch ich bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht, wer du bist. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich es auch danach noch schwer hatte, aber ich bin trotz alledem bereit dir zu helfen."

„Warum? Wer hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Ihr Name war Maki Mikimura. Sie ist mir in meinem Traum erschienen."

„Mikimura...Akiras kleine Freundin..." murmelte er, „Aber sie ist tot, dass macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Glaub mir, ich hab schon so viel erlebt, dass ich mir über solche Dinge keine Gedanken mehr mache. Sie hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt, bis zu deinem Tod..."

„Und das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich sollte Tod sein!"

Seine Finger vergruben sich in der Bettdecke.

„Ich weiß zwar auch nicht, wie genau dies von Statten geht, aber du bist von deiner Welt in meine gereist, als so eine Art zweite Chance," erklärte Harry.

„Du sagtest, das Akira auch hier ist..."

„Ja, auch wenn Maki nicht genau sagen kann, wo genau er sich befindet, aber keine Sorge, ich habe ihr versprochen dir zu helfen und ich habe nicht vor, davor zurückzuschrecken."

Hoffnung machte sich in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit, aber auch Schmerz, was gut zu verstehen war, wenn man bedenkt, dass er seinen Freund auf dem Gewissen hatte und nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt interessiert darauf war, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Warum willst du mir helfen? Diese Güte habe ich nicht verdient..."

„Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du so ein schlechter Kerl bist, trotz allem, was du getan hast."

Eine einzige Träne lief sein Gesicht hinunter und er wagte es nicht mehr, Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Vorsichtig legte Harry ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte merklich zusammen, entspannte sich einen Moment später wieder.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bilde mir kein Urteil über dich und die Ereignisse, in die du verwickelt warst. Für mich bist du immer noch der Fremde, den ich verletzt in einer alten Ruine gefunden habe und dem ich beschlossen habe zu helfen."

Ryo lächelte: „Danke. Du erinnerst mich an Akira. er war auch immer so gutmütig gewesen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum ich ihn so gemocht hatte."

Er lachte laut auf.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich in einen schwächlichen Menschen verliebt hatte..."

Das er Akira wirklich nahe gestanden hatte war offensichtlich und bestätigte Harry in seinem Entschluss, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen.

Er stand auf und ließ Ryo mit seinen Gedanken allein. Momentan konnte er sowieso nicht viel für ihn tun, bis er vollständig genesen war. Und außerdem war es spät und morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Er wünschte ihm gute Nacht und verließ seinen Koffer. Anschließend schob er ihn unter sein Bett, damit ihn niemand zufällig fand und machte es sich dann auch gemütlich.

Mit Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag schlief er ein.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog seinen Körper, als Harry langsam aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Er konnte es nicht einordnen, aber er wusste, dass er aufwachen musste.

Ruckartig schreckte er hoch und erblickte eine Sekunde später die Ursache für sein Unwohlsein.

Dort, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt stand Ryo.

Er sah inzwischen um einiges gesünder aus, als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

Er hatte sich die Verbände gewechselt, aber auch so war zu erkennen, dass seine Verletzungen, so gut wie verheilt waren. Vielleicht heute noch mal eine Dosis und er würde wieder ganz der alte sein, was auch immer das für Harry´s Situation bedeutete.

Ryo wirkte etwas gelangweilt und er fragte sich unweigerlich, wie lange er da schon gestanden hatte und wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, aus der Truhe heraus zu kommen.

„Morgen..." grüßte er ihn, immer noch etwas verschlafen.

Ryo nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, stattdessen setzte er sich auf den einzigsten Stuhl in diesem Raum und griff sich eines von Harry´s alten Schulbüchern, die er für Wiederholungszwecke hervorgekramt hatte.

Harry räusperte sich, um die bedrückende Stille, zwischen den Beiden zu unterbrechen.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt oder darf ich dir noch etwas anbieten?"

Wie auf´s Stichwort knurrte sein Magen und Harry musste unweigerlich kichern.

„Das heißt wohl nein. Kann ich dir etwas bestimmtes anbieten?"

Ryo schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er aufblickte und antwortete: „Spiegeleier und Speck könnte ich jetzt vertragen."

„Sollst du haben, warum kommst du nicht mit runter in die Küche."

Und damit meinte er nicht die Küche von den Dursleys. Momentan war zwar noch keiner von ihnen wach, aber musste es ja nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Und ihnen erklären zu müssen, was ein fremder Mann in ihrer Küche zu suchen hatte, war wirklich nicht das, was er tun wollte um einen neuen Tag zu beginnen.

Er holte den Koffer wieder hervor und ging zusammen mit Ryo wieder hinunter.

„Wieso benutzt du nicht die Küche in diesem Haus?" fragte Ryo, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte.

Harry suchte ein paar Kochutensilien zusammen, während er ihm antwortete: „Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe gestern von meinen Verwandten geredet und das sie mich für einen Freak halten. Nun diese Anschuldigung ist nicht ganz unbegründet. Ich bin ein Zauberer, nun ich gehe noch zur Schule, aber das reicht ihnen, um mich zu hassen. Weißt du, sie verabscheuen alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie sagen das alle Zauberer Freaks seien und das ließen sie mich auch regelmäßig spüren...

Und jetzt stell dir vor, was passieren würde wenn ich jetzt mit dir dort unten auftauchen würde. Sie würden uns wahrscheinlich hochkant hinauswerfen..."

„Und warum ziehst du dann nicht aus? Das hier ist doch eine recht praktische Erfindung."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, hätte ich es schon längst getan, aber leider ist es nicht so einfach. So seltsam es auch klingt, dieses Haus hier ist der einzigste Ort, an dem ich sicher bin."

„Wie das?"

„Als ich ein Baby war, hat ein dunkler Zauberer, aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, versucht mich und meine Eltern zu töten. Meine Eltern starben in dieser Nacht und nur ich überlebte. Aus Gründen, die ich selbst nicht so genau verstehe, ist der einzigste Ort, an dem er mich nicht erreichen kann dieses Haus, meiner Verwandten."

„Muss hart gewesen sein."

„Und ist es leider immer noch...Aber wenigstens muss ich es nur noch drei Jahre warten, bis ausziehen kann, dann löst der Schutzwall sich auf, und dann hat keiner mehr einen Grund, warum ich unbedingt hier leben muss."

Ryo nickte verständnisvoll und meinte dann: „Man könnte diesen Prozess natürlich auch beschleunigen. Zwar weiß ich nicht, wie stark dieser Zauberer ist, aber ich bezweifle, dass er gegen mich eine Chance hätte..."

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht," gab Harry zu, „aber ich wollte dich nicht mit unseren Belangen nerven, schließlich hast du genug Probleme..."

„Mag sein, aber es ist doch nur fair, schließlich hilfst du mir auch."

„Du meinst, du willst wirklich...?"

Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, mit solch einem starken Verbündeten war der Krieg schon so gut wie gewonnen.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin vielleicht als das Urböse verschrieben, aber ich halte mich an ein Versprechen."

„Vielen, vielen dank!"

Harry glaubte ihm sofort und er würde sich auch extra anstrengen, damit Ryo und Akira wieder zusammenfanden.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Der Rest des Sommers verlief für Harry recht ereignisreich. Ryo brachte ihm einige sehr nützliche Tricks bei, mit denen er Gegner überwältigen konnte, auch dann, wenn er nicht im Besitz seines Zauberstabs war.

Im Gegenzug erklärte Harry diese Welt und alles, was er über die Zauberergemeinschaft wusste.

Und so war es für beide eine Überraschung, als es hieß, dass Harry am nächsten Tag wieder zu den Weasleys eingeladen wurde, um dort die letzten Tage vor Schulbeginn zu verbringen.

„Die Zeit verging wirklich wie im Flug, kaum zu Glauben, dass ich morgen endlich meine Freunde wiedersehe..."

„Du klingst nicht sehr erfreut," stellte Ryo fest.

„Kannst du es mir verübeln, schließlich hat sich über die Ferien absolut niemand mal bei mir gemeldet, oder sich nach mir erkundet.

Das klang einleuchtend, denn auch ihm war über den kurzen Zeitraum aufgefallen, dass Harry fast die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt war zu lernen oder draußen herumzulungern, anstatt sich mit Freunden zu treffen oder einfach mal etwas zu unternehmen.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Antwort auf deinen Brief gekriegt?" fragte Ryo, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Harry war so umsichtig gewesen, Dumbledore vor ein paar Wochen zu fragen, ob noch eine Stelle frei wäre, die Ryo besetzen könnte. Er hatte mit einer sofortigen Absage gerechnet, aber die Antwort des Professors ließ mal wieder auf sich warten.

„Nein und irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ich überhaupt noch was bekomme. Und weißt du was? Es ist mir inzwischen auch egal. Du kommst einfach mit, sollen sie doch sehen, wie sie damit klarkommen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich von dieser Entscheidung nicht abhalten lassen würde.

Ryo konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging.

Just in diesem Moment ertönte ein Klopfen an Harry´s kleinem Dachgeschossfenster.

Es war eine Dunkelgraue Eule, die Harry sofort als Dumbledor´s identifizierte.

„Scheint als hätte der alte Mann es doch noch fertig gebracht einen Brief zu schreiben..." murmelte Harry und öffnete neugierig den Umschlag.

Ryo lugt über seine Schulter und zusammen lasen ihn:

_Lieber Harry,_

_es freut mich von dir zu hören und ich hoffe es geht dir gut._

„Alter Heuchler," flüsterte Ryo. Harry war schon früher aufgefallen, dass der junge Mann anderen gegenüber teilweise extrem aggressiv gegenüberstand und auch vor Gewalt nicht zurückschreckte.

Das würde sicherlich noch lustig werden, wenn er und Dumbledore sich zum ersten Mal gegenüberstanden...

_Mich hat deine Anfrage sehr überrascht, was eine offene Stelle betrifft, auch das ich von der Person, die du mir beschrieben hast noch nie etwas gehört habe._

_Aber da ich weiß, dass man sich auf deine Einschätzung, was Fähigkeiten betrifft, verlassen kann, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich diesen jungen Mann vorher auch persönlich treffen könnte._

_Und da du sowieso wieder bei den Weasleys eingeladen wurdest, wäre es mir Recht, wenn wir ein Treffen dorthin verlegen könnten._

_Ich bin schon sehr gespannt._

_Dumbledorte_

„Tch, der ganze Brief tropft regelrecht vor Schleim..."

Da hatte Ryo nicht ganz Unrecht, dass gleiche Gefühl hatte Harry nämlich auch, als er am Ende angekommen war. Glaubte Dumbledore, dass Harry inzwischen schon alles vergessen hatte und machte deshalb gute Miene zum bösen Spiel?

Wenn ja, hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Harry würde jetzt erst so richtig anfangen. Er würde gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht.

„Na ja, wenigstens scheint er nicht abgeneigt, dir einen Job zu verschaffen und das ist im Moment das Wichtigste."

Natürlich hätte er ihn auch einfach reinschmuggeln können, aber solche Unterfangen gingen selten gut und wahrscheinlich würde er noch in der ersten Woche entdeckt und vor Gericht gezerrt...

Nein, da war es schon sicherer, wenn er eine offizielle Stelle dort hatte, wenigstens hatte er auch so einen Verbündeten in der Lehrerschaft, an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn es mal Probleme gab.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen blieb kaum Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, wenigstens hatten sie die Koffer schon am vorherigen Abend gepackt, auch wenn es bei den beiden klamottentechnisch nicht viel zu packen gab.

Etwas das sie in nächster Zukunft unbedingt ändern mussten.

Als sie sicher waren, dass nichts vergessen wurde, aktivierte Harry den Portschlüssel und sie wurden zu den Weasleys transportiert. Wo man wohl schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

Als die Welt um sie herum aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, waren sie auch schon umringt von einer Schar Rotschöpfe und einer Brünette. Besser gesagt Harry wurde umringt und Ryo wurde ins Abseits gedrängt, was ihm allerdings nur recht war, solche Gefühlsduseleien konnte er nicht leiden, besonders, wenn man ihm dabei so auf die Pelle rückte.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte es Harry, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen zu gewinnen. Fast schon instinktiv suchte er Schutz hinter Ryo, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn vor der Gruppe schützen könnte.

Gleich würden sie wohl wieder mit ihrem Ausfragen beginnen und dann würden sie ihn bis heute Nacht nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen.

Aber Ryo nahm die Initiative in die Hand und sorgte mit einer einzigen Handbewegung für Ruhe im ganzen Haus. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Moment, wo die anderen mitbekommen hatten, dass er nicht allein gekommen war.

„Äh Harry, wer ist das?" fragte Ron und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ryo.

„Das, Ron, ist Ryo Asuka," antwortete Harry, als wäre das das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt, „Er könnte demnächst dein neuer Lehrer sein, als wäre ich vorsichtig, was ich sage."

„Könnte?" schaltete sich nun auch Hermine ein.

„Ja, Dumbledore kommt die Tage vorbei, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und die Chancen stehen gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Harry freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, endlich wusste er mal etwas, bevor seine Freunde davon erfahren hatten, was ihn verwunderte, sonst wurden sie doch auch immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

Scheint als wäre der alte Mann doch beschäftigter gewesen, als angenommen. Hoffentlich würde das nicht wieder zusätzlichen Ärger für ihn bedeuten, davon hatte er in den letzten Jahren wirklich genug gehabt.

Außerdem hatte er schon etwas zu tun und mehr wollte er sich momentan nicht aufhalsen. War schon schlimm genug, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer Person waren, die sich überall auf diesem Planeten befinden könnte und er bezweifelte, dass es so einfach werden würde, ihn zu finden. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie dieser Akira überhaupt aussah, etwas, was er in nächster Zeit unbedingt ändern musste, wollte er nicht einem Phantom hinterher jagen.

Ron und Hermine beäugten Ryo immer noch, als wäre er ein leibhaftiger Todesser, aber bevor die Situation sich noch weiter verschlimmern konnte, schaltete sich Molly Weasley ein und lud sie zu einem üppigen Mittagessen ein, dass sie vorbereitet hatte.

„Wie lange kennen sie Harry schon? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, dass er sich jemals erwähnt hatte..." erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley, als er sich eine große Portion dampfendem Gemüses auf seinen Teller lud. Scheint als hätte Molly ihn mal wieder auf Diät gesetzt...

„Noch gar nicht so lange, wie sie vielleicht glauben. Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen und kamen schließlich ins Gespräch. Der Rest hat sich fast von allein ergeben."

Ryo strahlte ein Charisma aus, wie es Harry noch nie erlebt hatte, er hatte gelesen, dass Satan ein großer Verführer war und so wie es aussah, hätte er es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft am Nordpol Kühlschränke zu verkaufen...

Und momentan wickelte er gerade die ganze Weasley Familie um seinen kleinen Finger, mit Ausnahme von Ron der immer noch skeptisch zu ihm hinüberblickte. Auch Hermine schien unbeeindruckt.

Aber von ihr hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet, sie vertraute immer ihrer eigenen Intuition.

Hoffentlich würde sie nicht wieder anfangen schweres Geschütz auszufahren, denn er bezweifelte, dass er das lange durchhalten würde, ohne sich zu verplappern.

Bei Ryo hingegen machte er sich in dieser Hinsicht keine Sorgen, der würde sich wahrscheinlich aus jeder Sache herausreden können.

Etwas neidisch musste er zugeben, dass er das auch gerne könnte, aber leider musste man wohl schon ganz schön abgebrüht sein, um so etwas durchziehen zu können.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Die Nacht brach schnell ein und bevor er es wirklich registriert hatte, lag er auch schon zusammen mit Ron in einem Zimmer und hörte sich zum x-ten mal Rons Beschreibungen der letzten Quidditch Spiele an.

Eigentlich wollte er lieber schlafen, aber bei Ron´s lautem Organ war dies fast unmöglich.

Ryo hatte ein Extrazimmer bekommen und er fragte sich inzwischen, ob es nicht besser war, ob er nicht doch den Raum tauschen sollte, vielleicht würde er so wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen.

„...der Schiedsrichter muss blind gewesen sein, dass er dieses Faul nicht gesehen hat...!"

Ron schien überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zuhörte und redete einfach unbekümmert weiter. Keine Frage, wie es ihm über den Sommer ergangen war, oder was er dieses Jahr geplant hatte...

Nicht, dass es ihn noch irgendwie interessierte, aber er hätte sich gefreut, wenn auch einmal an ihn gedacht wurde, aber das war wohl nicht zu erwarten.

Stattdessen stand er auf und entschuldigte sich nach draußen. Dort wurden urplötzlich alle Geräusche verschluckt, die ihn zuvor gestört hatten.

Gott sei Dank hatte der Fuchsbau solch dicke Wände oder man hatte mit Magie nachgeholfen.

Er schritt den Flur entlag und hatte schon seinen Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe gestellt, als er Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss vernahm.

Stimmen, um genau zu sein.

Vorsichtig schlich er hinunter lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, die in die Küche führte. Dumbledore saß am Küchentisch und ihm gegenüber standen Sirius und Mrs. Weasley.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren angespannt und Harry fragte sich unweigerlich, worüber sie wohl geredet hatten.

„Sie verstehen," begann der alte Zauberer dann, „wie wichtig es ist, dass Harry unter allen Umständen geschützt wird. Sollte sich diese Vermutung bewahrheiten, dann könnte dies ein schwerer Schlag für die Zauberergemeinde sein.

Kaum zu glauben, dass Voldemort so weit gehen würde..."

„Das einzigste, was ich nicht glauben kann ist, dass du Harry dieser Gefahr aussetzen willst! Er ist noch ein Kind verdammt!" knurrte Sirius, der Dumbledores Entscheidung nicht im geringsten teilte.

„Wir wissen nicht mal, worauf wir uns genau einlassen und du willst ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet in den Kampf schicken! Albus ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre!" schaltete sich nun auch Molly Weasley ein. Sie war immer wie eine Mutter zu Harry gewesen und schließlich würde sie auch nicht eines ihrer Kinder in einen Kampf schicken, aus dem es nicht lebend wieder kam.

Dumbledore schien jedoch auf Durchzug geschaltet zu haben: „Harry ist unsere einzigste Möglichkeit, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen und ich halte sehr viel von seinen Fähigkeiten."

„Hör auf uns zu ignorieren!" brüllte Sirius.

Doch Dumbledore stand nur auf und verabschiedete sich, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen.

Harry zog sich schnell zurück, um von Dumbledore und den anderen nicht erwischt zu werden. Erst als er sich hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sich niemand mehr im Erdgeschoss aufhielt, kam er wieder heraus.

Er bereute, dass er nicht schon früher herunter gekommen war, denn so hätte er wenigstens den Anfang des Gespräches mitbekommen. Wie es schien, wurde sein Schicksal schon wieder hinter seinem Rücken ausdiskutiert. Und es musste wieder etwas großes sein, so wie sie geklungen hatten. Er wünschte sich nur er hätte den Grund dafür mitbekommen und der einzigste, der ihm das vielleicht sagen könnte war Sirius, da seine Loyalität nicht sehr groß war, aber dieser konnte auch recht stur sein und das machte die Sache wieder ein wenig kompliziert.

Warum konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Es scheint, dass sie nicht wirklich viel von deinem Mitspracherecht halten..."

Eine Stimme erklang hinter ihm und ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Einen Moment später erkannte er die Stimme und entspannte sich wieder. Schien, als wäre er heute nicht der einzigste gewesen, der keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte.

Ryo tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und stellte sich neben ihm.

„Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, andere Leute zu belauschen?"

„Das gleich könnte ich dir sagen," konterte Harry und setzte sich mit Ryo auf die bequeme Couch, die sich die Familie vor kurzem geleistet hatte.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

„Ich vermute, du hast mehr mitbekommen als ich?" schlussfolgerte Harry, ohne ihn anzublicken.

„Sozusagen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass der alte Mann wirklich gerissen ist. Ich bezweifle, dass er meine Anwesenheit gespürt hat, und trotzdem hat er es irgendwie geschafft, so wenig wie möglich von seinem Wissen preiszugeben...

Das einzigste, was ich verstanden habe, ist dass dieser Voldemort einen neuen Verbündeten rekrutiert hat. Er soll wohl ziemlich stark sein, aber ich schätze, dass hast du auch gehört."

„Ja..."

Harry fluchte leise, er hatte gehofft, dass Ryo etwas mehr erfahren hatte, aber wie es schien wollte Dumbledore nur ungern sein Wissen teilen.

Jedenfalls wurde ihm so erspart, Sirius auszuquetschen, denn da hätte er auch nicht mehr erfahren.

„Ich frag mich, wer wohl dieser neue Rekrut ist..." murmelte Harry in Gedanken. Dumbledore so gestresst zu sehen, war äußerst beunruhigend, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass der alte Mann sonst auch immer die Ruhe selbst war.

„Wer auch immer es ist, er soll wohl unheimlich stark sein...Nicht, dass es mich beunruhigen würde..." antwortete Ryo darauf.

Und trotzdem wirkte er angespannter als sonst, als würde sich eine ungute Befürchtung vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt annehmen.

„Du hast einen Verdacht, oder?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Der Greis sprach von einer Macht, die weit über die Fähigkeiten eines normalen Menschen hinausgeht. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sich dieser neue Gegner als Dämon entpuppen und dann heißt es schnell handeln, bevor dieser Voldemort sich eine ganze Armee aufbaut..."

Das das in einem Massaker enden würde, konnte sich Harry zweifellos vorstellen: „Und diese Dämonen würden ihm einfach so folgen? Irgendwie fällt mir das schwer zu glauben."

„So lange er stark genug ist, werden sie sich ihm unterordnen. Auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich jemand anderem anschließen, da dieser wahrscheinlich noch stärker sein würde und ich glaube, dass liegt nicht in deinem Interesse."

Absolut nicht. Ein verrückter und leider auch äußerst mächtiger Zauberer war mehr als genug.

Harry gähnte herzhaft und ließ sich ein Stück tiefer in die Couch sinken.

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen," bemerkte Ryo beiläufig, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn zu zwingen, da es ihm wohl ziemlich egal sein konnte, wie ausgeruht Harry morgen sein würde.

„Brauchst du keinen Schlaf?"

„Schlaf ist eine Erfindung der Menschen..."

Trotzdem schien auch er hier gleich an Ort und Stelle einzunicken.

Mit letzter Kraft hievte Harry sich wieder hoch und zerrte Ryo an seinem Ärmel mit sich.

Vor seiner Tür lud er ihn ab, bevor er wieder zu Ron ins Zimmer trat, der inzwischen seelenruhig vor sich hin schnarchte.

Erleichtert darüber ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und war kurz darauf auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sollte sich Ryo´s Befürchtung bewahrheiten, würde er bald wohl nicht mehr in den Genuss einer friedlichen Nachtruhe kommen und da galt es die verbleibende Zeit so gut es ging zu genießen.

„Hey Harry! Aufstehen! Das Frühstück steht schon auf dem Tisch!" brüllte ihm eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür entgegen.

War es wirklich schon der nächste morgen? Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade ins Bett gegangen.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm jedoch, dass er sogar zwei Stunden länger geschlafen hatte als sonst. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte.

Groggy wie er war, schaffte er es kaum aufzustehen und nicht einmal der Gedanke auf ein gutes Frühstück konnten ihn dazu bewegen, sich etwas zu beeilen.

So schaffte er es erst eine halbe Stunde später sich an den Frühstückstisch einzufinden und sich den Teller mit all den Leckereien voll zuladen, die Molly Weasley aufgetischt hatte.

Erst, als er ein Viertel seines Tellers geschafft hatte, bemerkte er, dass jemand in der Runde fehlte.

Ryo, um genau zu sein.

Das das niemand sonst zu stören schien, überraschte ihn nicht, aber trotzdem fragte er nach.

„Er war heute morgen schon ziemlich früh auf den Beinen. Ich glaube, er wollte sich die Gegend etwas genauer ansehen..." sagte Mrs. Weasly darauf.

„Oder er will seinen Todesserfreunden von unserem Aufenthaltsort berichten, damit sie uns im Schlaf ermorden können," flüsterte Ron und verzog das Gesicht.

Dummerweise war Hermine nicht die Einzigste, die es gehört hatte.

„Untersteh dich, Ronald Weasly, so von unserem Gast zu sprechen!" schallt ihn seine Mutter und er wurde mit einem mal mucksmäuschenstill.

Geschieht ihm recht, dachte sich Harry, er konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass das ein sehr interessantes Jahr werden würde, sollte Ryo zu ihrem neuen Lehrer werden.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Harry musste sich fast bis zum Abend gedulden, bevor sich Ryo wieder blicken ließ.

Wo genau er war, erwähnte er mit keinem Wort und er traute sich auch nicht nachzufragen. Seine beiden Freunde waren jedoch nicht so rücksichtsvoll und hatten sich in dem Moment auf ihn gestürzt, als er das kleine Wohnzimmer betrat.

Nur Mrs. Weasley war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht vollkommen die Nerven verlor und vielleicht etwas tat, dass für die Umstehenden nicht sehr angenehm sein würde.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln, ging er hinauf und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein.

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, schlussfolgerte Harry, wartete jedoch noch gut zwei Stunden, bevor er es wagte an seine Tür zu klopfen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er das vertraute Geräusch vernahm, wenn der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde und die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl betrat er das dunkle Zimmer.

Ryo hatte sich wieder auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und starrte ins Feuer eines kleinen Kamins, der in der Ecke des Zimmer stand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Da Ryo jedoch nicht aufblickte und auch sonst keine Anzeichen machte, dass er ihn gehört hatte, wollte er ihn schon ein zweites Mal fragen, als der andere dann doch anfing zu reden.

„Diese Welt ist so friedlich, genauso wie meine, kurz bevor sie zerstört wurde. Und doch sind die Anzeichen eines baldigen Endes sehr deutlich zu spüren..."

Ryo lehnte sich zurück und blickte in seine Richtung: „Noch schlafen sie, aber es wird wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch der Rest der Dämonen sich aus der Tiefe erhebt und hier alles dem Erdboden gleich macht...

Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Situation schon so schlimm war.

„Und das hast du alles während deines Spatziergangs gelernt?"

„Nein, dafür hätte ich nicht vor die Tür gehen müssen. Der Gestank der Dämonen hängt so schwer in der Luft, dass es unmöglich ist, ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Nein, ich habe die Zeit genutzt, meine Telepatische Bindung zu Akira wieder herzustellen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich kann seine Anwesenheit spüren und doch scheint jemand sehr darauf bedacht zu sein, zu verhindern, dass ich ihn ausfindig mache..."

Daher rührte also seine schlechte Laune. Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen, dass so etwas frustrierend sein konnte, aber immerhin war es schon mal ein Anfang, dass sich Makis Vermutung bestätigte, dass Akira hier war. Auch wenn Ryo wohl das gleiche Problem hatte wie sie, was die Lokalisierung anging.

Nicht, dass es ihn überraschte, schließlich war er es schon irgendwie gewohnt, dass die Dinge nie so liefen, wie er es gerne hätte.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Momentan nicht viel...

Wir können nur auf eine geeignete Gelegenheit hoffen und das am besten noch bevor dein Freund sich überlegt, die ganze Welt zu unterjochen..."

„Und ich wette, die Chancen dafür stehen nicht gerade gut..." schlussfolgerte Harry.

„So sieht´s aus..."

Das könnte sich zu einer buchstäblichen Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen entwickeln. Etwas, worauf Harry wirklich verzichten konnte.

Es musste noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, es war nur die Frage was.

Vielleicht würde er etwas in der verbotenen Bibliothek in Hogwarts finden, dass ihnen bei der Suche helfen könnte. Schließlich hat Ryo nicht behauptet, dass es sich bei der Person, die wahrscheinlich Aira in seiner Gewalt hatte, um einen Dämon handelt. Und wenn es ein Zauberer war, musste es auch eine Möglichkeit geben, seine Magie zu umgehen.

Er erzählte Ryo von dieser Idee, der sich zwar darüber beschwerte, dass das noch einige Tage dauern würde, die sie normalerweise mit einer ausgedehnten Suche hätte füllen könnten, es dann aber einsah, dass sie dieses ganze Unterfangen nicht vollkommen kopflos beginnen konnten.

Trotzdem würde er es auch weiterhin versuchen, vielleicht hatte er doch einmal Glück, zu ihn durchzudringen.

Harry hatte damit kein Problem, solange sie nicht unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und ehe sich Harry versah, standen sie auch schon wieder am altbekannten Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und warteten auf den Zug.

Ryo hatte ihm kurz zuvor noch ein paar Kniffe beigebracht, sollte er sich einmal in einer ausweglosen Situation befinden und nun war es schon wieder an der Zeit sich einem weiteren Schuljahr zu stellen.

Er war mehr als erleichtert, dass er diesmal einen starken Verbündeten an seiner Seite hatte, er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand seine wahre Identität aufdecken würde.

Ryo schien neben ihm jedoch ziemlich gelassen zu sein, natürlich hatte sein Auftauchen für neugierige Blicke gesorgt und besonders die weiblichen Gruppen fingen sofort an zu tuscheln, wenn er an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, aber das ließ ihn völlig kalt.

Harry vermutete, dass er das wohl gewohnt war, denn man musste wirklich blind sein, um nicht zu erkennen, wie attraktiv Ryo war, allerdings hatte er schon ziemlich frühzeitig erfahren, dass sein Interesse einzig und allein Akira galt, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, warum er keiner Frau auch nur eines Blickes würdigte.

Natürlich stellte sich die Frage, ob er überhaupt am anderen Geschlecht interessiert war, aber es war sicherlich keine gute Idee, ihn das offen heraus zu fragen.

„Harry!"

Seine Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als Ron und Hermine in sein Blickfeld traten. Sie waren wieder die Heiterkeit in Person und schienen wieder in ihren alten Trott zugefallen zu sein, so, als wären die letzten Wochen nie geschehen...

Was wollten sie mit dieser Scharade bezwecken?

Und wieder einmal würdigten sie Ryo keines Blickes, als wäre er überhaupt nicht anwesend.

„Ich dachte wir wollten zusammen herkommen? Wir waren richtig erschrocken, als du schon weg warst..." meinte Hermine, als sie auf ihn zugerannt kam.

„Ich wollte Ryo vorher noch mal in Ruhe die Winkelgasse zeigen," sagte er nur knapp und wandte sich wieder ab, momentan wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe.

„Aber Harry! Wir sind doch deine Freunde!" jammerte Ron.

„Wenn ihr seine Freunde seit, müsstet ihr wissen, wann es Zeit ist, ihm auch mal ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen," knurrte Ryo, bevor er sich umdrehte und kurz darauf in der Menge verschwand.

Seine Worte verfehlten die gewünschte Wirkung jedoch nicht, mit einem mal waren beide mucksmäuschenstill und blickten etwas erschrocken in die Richtung in der er verschwunden war.

Scheint als wäre Snape nicht der einzigste, der es vermochte Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hoffentlich hätten sie endlich ihre Lektion gelernt.

„Harry..." versuchte es Ron erneut, aber Harry schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf: „Tut mir leid Ron, aber momentan will ich einfach nur meine Ruhe..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schlug den gleichen Weg ein, wie auch Ryo vor ihm.

Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde, aber er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um und lief einfach weiter.

Erst als er das Ende des Bahnsteiges erreicht hatte, hielt er an. Hier waren kaum Leute unterwegs, perfekt für ein paar ruhige Minuten.

Er setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Dieses Jahr würde einiges von ihm abverlangen und er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er dass alles anstellen sollte...

„Was denn Potter, heute ganz allein unterwegs? Wo hast du denn deine Anhängsel gelassen?"

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt...

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Was? Und hier dachte ich, du würdest dich freuen?"

„Sehr witzig...Wo hast du denn deine Bodyguards gelassen?"

„Ich habe sie weggeschickt. Ich schätze mal aus dem gleichen Grund wie du, weil ich meine Ruhe haben wollte."

„Ach, der große Draco Malfoy hat keine Ruhe? Wie entsetzlich..." meinte Harry theatralisch.

„Mach dich nur lustig," sagte Malfoy etwas angespannt, bevor er sich zu ihm auf die Bank setzte.

„Was genau soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?" fragte Harry skeptisch, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich Malfoy einfach so zu ihm setzen würde, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu haben.

„Ich will hier sitzen."

„Warum gerade hier?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass es ein Gesetz gäbe, dass es verbietet, dass ich mich hier hinsetze..." sagte Malfoy beiläufig und machte es sich gemütlich.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber da er mindestens genauso stur war, wie sein Gegenüber, dachte er nicht daran, von seinem Platz wegzugehen. Und wenn er hier sitzen müsste, bis der Zug eintraf.

Auch Ryo suchte sich einen Platz abseits der Masse.

Seit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Akira hier in dieser Welt war, fühlte er sich noch angespannter, als er sowieso schon war.

Ständig musste er daran denken, wie wohl ihr Treffen von Statten gehen würde. Er zweifelte, dass er ihm verzeihen könnte, für das was er getan hatte, aber vielleicht hätte er diesmal endlich die Gelegenheit, ihm zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tat. Und vielleicht würde er diesmal Gehör finden.

Etwas frustriert lehnte er sich gegen eine Mauer und beobachtete desinteressiert die Massen an Jungen und Mädchen, die sich auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten. Bald würde er sie als Lehrer unterrichten und dann musste er sich zusammenreißen, wollte er nicht unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.

Hoffentlich würde niemand auf die blöde Idee kommen, seine Identität nachzuprüfen, denn dann hätte er ein arges Problem. Außerdem musste er seine dämonischen Kräfte im Zaum halten, denn wenn er Harry richtig verstanden hatte, reagierten diese Leute etwas seltsam, wenn es um Dämonen und dunkle Magie ging...

Apropos Harry, wo steckte der Junge jetzt schon wieder?

Er fluchte leise, warum er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte und machte sich auf den Weg ihn zu finden.

Der Bahnsteig war noch recht übersichtlich und es sollte eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, ihn wiederzufinden, jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Massen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, doch nirgends auch nur ein Anzeichen des Jungen. Genervt bahnte er sich einen Weg zurück und entschied sich, hier auf ihn zu warten. Sollte der Zug kommen, musste Harry unweigerlich an ihn vorbei.

_Ich frage mich, ob es das richtige ist, was ich hier tue..._

_Ich wünschte, du wärst hier...Akira..._

Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Mauer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken oder er würde noch vollkommen verrückt werden.

_Akira..._

Ein ihm all zu bekannter Duft stieg ihn in die Nase und ließ ihn unweigerlich zusammenfahren.

_Akira?_


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Das war vollkommen unmöglich, er hätte ihn doch spüren müssen und doch roch es hier in der Nähe sehr stark nach ihm.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob es nicht besser wäre, hier auf Harry zu warten, folgte er der Spur durch ein paar Straßen, bis er sich in einer dunklen Gasse wiederfand, die eindeutig sein Ziel kennzeichnete.

Doch da war noch jemand, eine dunkle Gegenwart, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Mit bedächtigen Schritten schlich er voran und fand hinter einer kleinen Müllhalde Deckung.

Vorsichtig lugte er aus seinem Versteck und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, dort, keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand Akira, doch bevor er irgend etwas unternehmen konnte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden.

Verzweifelt rannte Ryo zu dem Fleck, an dem Akira eben noch gestanden hatte, doch da war nichts mehr. Es war, als hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Der Geruch war verschwunden und so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte ihn nicht mehr ausfindig machen.

„Verdammt!"

Wütend schlug er mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Hauswand und hinterließ einige Faustgroße Löcher. Am liebsten hätte er das gesamte Gebäude niedergerissen, aber das wütende Geschrei des Hauseigentümers brachte ihn wieder zur Vernunft und er verschwand, bevor man ihn erwischte.

Harry konnte in der Zwischenzeit nicht behaupten, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Sicher war es willkommene Abwechslung, dass er mal nicht mit blöden Kommentaren überschüttet wurde, aber ein vollkommen stiller Malfoy war auch irgendwie unheimlich. Denn so fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer ihn einzuschätzen und wer wusste schon, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Es ist unhöflich jemanden so anzustarren..." meinte Malfoy nur, nachdem Harry in Gedanken versunken seinen Blick nicht abgewendet hatte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich angestarrt habe?" antwortete Harry empört.

„Ganz ehrlich Potter, selbst ein Blinder hätte gespürt, wie dein Blick ihn durchbohrte…"

„Trotzdem liegst du vollkommen falsch Malfo," knurrte er, er musste es schließlich am besten wissen.

„Ja ja, wenn du das sagst…"

Wieder verfielen die beiden in unbeugsames Schweigen, was Harry jetzt jedoch ziemlich lächerlich fand. Es stimmte schon, dass die beiden so etwas wie Erzfeinde waren, aber es war noch kein Grund, dass sie nicht wenigstens versuchen konnten, für einen kurzen Moment Frieden zu schließen.

„Was hast du so über die Sommerferien gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was wird das jetzt, Potter? Machst du jetzt einen auf freundlich?" fragte Malfoy skeptisch.

„Ich habe dir nur eine Frage ganz normale Frage gestellt…"

Malfoy schien das kurz zu überdenken, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich war mit meinen Eltern auf Familienbesuch in Irland."

Malfoy klang nicht glücklich.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Verwandte in Irland hast," merkte Harry an, der davon zum ersten mal hörte.

„Unsere Familie ist größer, als du dir vielleicht vorgestellt hast."

Das war Harry wirklich neu, er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie mehr in England vertreten waren, so konnte man sich täuschen…

„Du scheinst aber nicht sonderlich begeistert davon zu sein," hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Unsere Familie ist sehr auf die alten Traditionen bedacht, jedoch sind diese meistens so überholt, dass sie teilweise auf die irrsinnigsten Ideen kommen..."

„Ich schätze mal, dass sie auch etwas für dich geplant haben?"

„Willst du jetzt einen auf Hellseher machen, Potter?...Aber du hast recht, was deine Vermutung angeht."

„Mich geht es ja nichts an, du musst es mir also nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst," sagte Harry schnell, schließlich wollte er nicht zu aufdringlich erscheinen.

„Da hast du recht, aber ich hätte es dir auch so nicht erzählt, dass ist schließlich mein Problem"

Malfoy schien endlich genug von diesem Gespräch zu haben und stand auf.

„Hey Potter."

Er hatte sich schon ein Stück entfernt gehabt, bevor er sich noch mal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Was ist Malfoy?" fragte Harry.

„Danke für das Gespräch..."

Dann war er verschwunden und ließ einen vollkommen perplexen Harry zurück.

„Was war denn das gerade...?"

Hatte sich sein langjähriger Erzfeind wirklich gerade bedankt? Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Viel länger konnte er sich darüber allerdings keine Gedanken machen, denn just in diesem Augenblick traf der Zug am Bahnhof ein.

Sofort sprang er auf, griff seinen Koffer und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil.

Ron und Hermine hatten schon einen Platz gefunden, aber hütete sich, ihnen auch nur zu nahe zu kommen.

Stattdessen ging er noch ein Stückchen weiter und fand im hinteren Teil des Zuges noch Platz. Hoffentlich würde Ryo ihn hinten finden.

Wo steckte er überhaupt?

Seit er vorhin verschwunden war, hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

Aber was machte er sich eigentlich für Sorgen, schließlich handelte es sich hier um Ryo, der Kerl würde wahrscheinlich aus jeder misslichen Lage wieder heil herauskommen.

Er sollte sich lieber Sorgen um das diesjährige Schuljahr machen. Wenn es wirklich zu einer Invasion von Dämonen kommen sollte, konnten sie nicht vorbereitet genug sein.

Er musste unbedingt in der Bibliothek nachschauen, nicht nur, um Ryo zu helfen, Akira zu kontaktieren, sondern auch um vielleicht ein paar nützlich Sprüche zu finden, mit denen man sich vor der drohenden Gefahr wehren konnte.

Vielleicht konnte er Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass er eine kleine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Gruppe zusammenstellte, damit auch die anderen nicht vollkommen ungeschützt in den Kampf geschickt wurden.

Vorrausgesetzt, er würde es nicht wieder als eines seiner Hirngespinste abtun...


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Es war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass er während der ganzen Fahrt nicht ein einziges mal von einem seiner Freunde belästigt wurde, aber wie er zugeben musste, hatte er noch nie eine solch eine angenehme Fahrt gehabt.

Ryo war jedoch während der ganze Fahrt nicht einmal aufgetaucht und er hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er vielleicht den Zug verpasst hatte, aber kaum hatten sein Füße wieder festen Boden unter sich, war er plötzlich wieder da, direkt neben ihn, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ryo! Wo bist du gewesen? Ich dachte schon, du hättest es nicht geschafft."

„Für wen hälst du mich? Ich habe mich einfach nach ein wenig Ruhe gesehnt und das gleiche kann ich auch für dich sagen. Du hast ziemlich zufieden ausgesehen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Trotzdem habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, schießlich hätte ja sonst was passieren können?"

Ryo lächelte: „Glaub mir, ich bin der letzte, um den du dich Sorgen machen musst. Schließlich bin ich immer noch eines der mächtigsten Wesen in diesem Universum."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, so bin ich nun mal und du bist der erste Freund, den ich habe, der sich nicht für meinen vermeindlichen Ruhm interessiert."

Ryo blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an: „Du siehst in mir wirklich einen Freund?"

„Als was soll ich dich denn sonst sehen?"

„Nein, es ist nur, Akira hatte damals das selbe gesagt...Ich weiß, dass ich das schon mal gesagt habe, aber du erinnerst wirklich sehr stark an ihn."

„Bin ich aber leider nicht," versicherte Harry.

„Nein, dass weiß ich, aber du könntest sein kleiner Bruder sein."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, als sie den Weg zu den Kutschen zurücklegten. Harry erschrak, als er die Wesen sah, von denen sie gezogen wurden, aber nachdem er sah, wie zutraulich sie Ryo gegenüber waren, fasste auch er sich ein Herz und stieg ein.

Neville und Luna stiegen zu ihnen in den Wagen und letztendlich rollten sie los.

„Neville, Luna, wenn ich eusch vorstellen darf, dass ist Ryo Asuka, er wird uns ab morgen unterrichten," stellte Harry seine Begleiter vor, nahdem er bemerkt htte, mit was für neugierigen Blicke sie ihn beäugt hatten.

„Freut mich, sie kennenzulernen," sagte Neville etwas schüchtern, während Luna ihn einfach nur weiter interesiert ansah, als gehöre er zu einer seltenen Spezies, die einem ihrer Hirngespinste entsprungen war.

Harry war sich bei ihr nie so sicher, ob sie dass, was sie teilweise von dich gab, wirklich ernst meinte.

„In was werden sie uns unterrichten?" fragte sie schließlich, als sie ihn wohl genug begutachtet hatte.

„Gute Frage..." antwortete Ryo darauf nur.

„Hat dir Dumbledore das nicht gesagt?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein, er wollte nur wissen, worin meine Stärken liegen."

„Das ist ja seltsam, dann müssen wir uns wohl überraschen lassen."

„Wäre schön, wenn sie Snape ersetzen könnten..." murmelte Neville, der seine Angst vor dem Mann immer noch nicht überwunden anderen beiden mussten lachen, dieser Wunsch würde für den armen Kel wohl niemals in Erfüllung gehen.

Vor ihnen erhob sich in ein paar Metern schon das Schloss. Harry musste zugeben, das er es schon ein wenig vermisst hatte und jetzt mit Ryo an seiner Seite freute er sich schon auf das kommende Schuljahr. Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich das schwere Tor und gewährte den Schülern Einlass, die dieser Einladung nur zu gerne folgten.

„Wir gehen gleich in die große Halle, ich schätze mal, du hast noch was anderes vor?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, ich muss mich erst bei eurem geschätzten Direktor melden, damit meine Rolle an dieser Schule geklärt wird..."

Das Ryo diese Begegnung nicht wirklich entgegensah, war ihm anzusehen, aber leider gab es nichts, was er dagegen hätte tun können.

„Komm Harry, bevor die besten Plätze weg sind!" drängte Neville und schob ihn in Richtung der großen Halle, wo sich die ersten schon auf ihren Plätzen eingefunden hatten.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich derweil auch durch die Massen gequetscht und setzten sich neben ihn. Eigentlich wollte er dagegen protestieren,, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen, da es sowieso sinnlos gewesen wäre. Und natürlich begannen sie auch sofort, ihn wieder einmal mit Fragen zu überhäufen, wo er denn gewesen wäre und warum er nicht auf sie gewartet hatte. Harry schaltete auf Durchzug und ließ stattdessen seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ganz hinten am Slitherintisch schien Malfoy gerade das selbe Gespräch mit Pansy und seinen zwei Handlangern zu führen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment und Harry war schon drauf und dran aufzustehen und zu fragen, was los sei, als Dumbledore, wo auch immer der Kerl auf einmal aufgetaucht war, das Wort ergriff: „Meine lieben Schüler, ich freue mich, euch für ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Es lag ein aufregendes und auch trauriges Jahr hinter euch, aber ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch auch dieses Jahr wieder aus vollen Zügen genießen kann. Ich möchte nun die Erstklässler hereinbitten, damit wir mit der Aufteilung beginnen können."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein bunter Haufen junger Zauberer und Hexen kam herein. Harry interessierte dies jedoch herzlich wenig, er brannte darauf zu erfahren, welchen Posten Ryo besetzen würde. Bis dato war er zwar noch nicht aufgeraucht, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Die Kinder waren ruckzuck sortiert und Dumbledore trat wieder vor: „Ich möchte euch nun die Lehrkräfte vorstellen, die euch in diesem Schuljahr unterrichten werden. Professor Mcgonnagle um Fach Charms, Professor Snape im Fach Zaubertränke..."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch den Raum, da viele wohl mit jemand anderen gerechnet hatten.

„...und im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Umbridge. Des weiteren kommt für die Jahrgangsstufe 5 und aufwärts ein weiteres Wahlfach hinzu, das neben Wahrsagen und Runen belegt werden kann, die sogenannte Elementmagie. Unterrichtet wird es freundlicherweise von Ryo Asuka, der sich bereiterklärt hat, sein Wissen an euch weiterzugeben. Leider kann er uns mit seiner Anwesenheit am heutigen Abend nicht mehr beglücken, aber morgen werdet ihr ihn ja kennen lernen.

Seltsam fand Harry das schon, es musste einen triftigen Grund geben, warum er nicht hier war und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore nicht seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Dumbledore hatte noch nicht mal geschafft sein Rednerpult zu verlassen, als Professor Umbridge sich vor drängelte und ihre eigene kleine Rede hielt. Während der ganzen Zeit, so sie mit ihnen sprach, fühlte sich Harry wieder in den Kindergarten zurückversetzt und er fragte sich zurecht, ob sie das wirklich ernst meinte, was sie da von sich gab.

„Da kann ja heiter werden..." stöhnte Ron neben ihm und zum erstem Mal seit langem musste Harry ihm zustimmen.


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Vielleicht war es wirklich and der Zeit, das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste endlich abzuwählen. So gesehen war er eh schon auf dem Wissensstand eines Schülers im 7. Jahrgangs.

Es gab ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, als sie endlich das Podium verlassen hatte und Essen vor ihnen erschien.

Harry schlang schnell ein paar Bissen herunter und verabschiedete sich dann von seinen Klassenkameraden. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig gewesen und er musste unbedingt rauskriegen, wo Ryo abgeblieben war.

„Mit der Karte der Rumtreiber sollte ich eigentlich finden..."

Er schaute sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, bevor er sie aufklappte.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um ihn zu finden...

Der Name Satan stach regelrecht aus der Masse hervor. Das war eine weitere Sache, auf die er jetzt zu achten hatte, er musste verhindern, dass jemand zufällig auf die Karte sah.

Da es nicht sonderlich gut war, wenn jemand hinter die wahre Identität Ryos kam. Das jemanden zu erklären, dürfte sich als äußerst knifflig erweisen.

Ryo befand sich auf dem Astronomieturm, der einzige ruhige Ort momentan und das Ziel, dass Harry jetzt ansteuerte.

„Ich schätze mal, du hast diese interessante Karte benutzt, um mich zu finden? Denn ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass niemand gesehen hat, wie ich hier rauf gekommen bin." sprach Ryo ohne sich umzudrehen.

„In der Tat..."

Harry ging zu ihm, da Ryo so ruhig war, war wohl nichts ernstes vorgefallen, wie er vermutet hatte.

„Ich hab grad erfahren, in was du uns unterrichten willst."

„Tch, dieser verrückte Alte will, dass ich mit offenen Karten spiele, aber das kann er schön vergessen. Ich werde euch ein paar Grundlagen beibringen, aber ich werde mich hüten euch irgendwas zu zeigen, dass mich verraten könnte..."

„Verständlich und was anderes hätte ich dir auch nicht geraten. Wenn er mitbekommt, welche Fähigkeiten du besitzt, könnte er dich genauso als Waffe missbrauchen, wie er es mit mir versucht hat, und das alles nur, wegen einer dämlichen Prophezeiung..."

„Prophezeiungen sind etwas für Schwachköpfe, die nicht in der Lage sind, ihr Leben in die eigene Hand zu nehmen..." murmelte Ryo.

„Das glaube ich auch, schließlich bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzigste, der die Fähigkeiten besitzt sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen. Sie haben sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht nach solchen Leuten zu suchen..."

„Wozu, schließlich bist du doch hier. Solange dir nichts passiert, werden sie sowieso nicht aus ihrer Traumwelt erwachen..."

„Wohl wahr..."

Sie standen noch eine Weile dort draußen und beobachteten die Sterne, bevor es für Harry Zeit wurde, reinzugehen, wollte er nicht Ärger mit Filch bekommen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen," verabschiedete er sich und ging. Wenn er Glück hatte, schliefen die anderen schon, denn auf eine erneute Frage und Antwort Runde hatte er wahrlich keine Lust.

Die Ruhe, mit der er begrüßt wurde, war wahrlich angenehm. Im ganzen Griffendor-Turm rührte sich nichts mehr, selbst das Feuer im Kamin war inzwischen ausgegangen.

Ohne weitere Umschweife, ging er in seinen Schlafraum und legte sich. Er wollte wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf haben, bevor morgen wieder der harte Schulalltag begann...

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr euch so gut versteht."

Harry befand sich wieder in dieser Apokalyptischen Welt, aber diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet.

Maki stand direkt neben ihm.

Sie sah noch immer so schrecklich aus, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

„Schwer vorzustellen, dass er wirklich Satan sein soll. Er kommt mir eher vor, wie der große Bruder, den ich immer haben wollte."

„Er hat sehr lange unter den Menschen gelebt und besonders durch Akira hat er viel von ihnen gelernt. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich hergerufen habe..."

„Du siehst besorgt aus," bemerkte Harry.

„Es ist auch besorgniserregend. Ich habe Akira gefunden, genauso wie Ryo..."

„Was? Warum hat er mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Nun er hat selbst damit zu kämpfen, besonders, weil er ihn nur kurz gesehen hatte. Bitte sage ihm nicht, dass du es von mir erfahren hast. Ich glaube, er möchte noch nicht drüber sprechen..."

„Ich verspreche es."

„Nun, es war nur für einen kurzen Moment, aber ich kann nun mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit behaupten, dass er sich in deiner Welt befindet. Er befand sich in der Gegenwart einiger seltsamer Leute, der sehr stark darauf bedacht waren, dass sein Aufenthaltsort nicht bekannt wurde. Und dann war da noch eine dunkle Präsenz, die alles überschattet hatte. Ich glaube, du weißt von wem ich spreche."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa Voldemort!"

„Doch...momentan müssen wir wohl vom Schlimmsten ausgehen."

„Jetzt ergibt es auch einen Sinn, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, als er meinte, dass Voldemort einen neuen Verbündeten hatte..."

„Wenn er Akira wirklich überzeugen könnte für ihn zu kämpfen...nicht auszudenken..."

„Dann müssen wir ihn befreien, bevor es dazu kommt!"

„Ich fürchte, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Ich habe zwar den Ort gesehen, aber ich kann den Standpunkt einfach nicht lokalisieren, als würde er sich in einer anderen Ebene befinden..."

„Das heißt, dass wir immer noch keinen Schritt weiter sind..."

„Ich würde es nicht so pessimistisch sehen. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass er es wirklich in eure Welt geschafft hat. Und ich vermute, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis ihr ihn wiederseht."

„Ich hoffe, du behältst recht. Ryo will es wirklich wieder gut machen und es tut wirklich weh ihn so zu sehen..."

„Er mag früher ein ziemlicher Egoist gewesen sein, aber auch ich, wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das die beiden wieder zusammenkommen."

„Wie gesagt, ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich ihm helfen werde und ich habe nicht vor, jetzt damit aufzuhören."


	18. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Am nächsten morgen war Ryo das Gespräch an sämtlichen Frühstückstischen, da er sich heute dazu entschlossen hatte, mit den anderen Lehrern zu Essen.

Mit seinen strohblonden Haaren und jugendlichen Äußeren passte er so überhaupt nicht in die Runde.

Und fast die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft hatte sich augenblicklich in ihn verliebt.

Das dürfte sich allerdings schnell wieder legen, wenn sie mitbekommen hatten, was für einen Charakter er hatte, besonders Frauen gegenüber...

Glücklicherweise hatten sie erst den Block mit ihm, so dass sich die Aufregung bis dahin sicherlich ein wenig gelegt hatte.

Hoffentlich...

Die einzigen, die diesem Spektakel eher missmutig gegenüberstanden, waren Ron und Hermine.

Noch immer funkelten sie Ryo böse an, als wäre er ein namentlich gesuchter Todesser, wobei die Wahrheit so gesehen noch viel schlimmer war.

Aber damit wollte er sich momentan wirklich nicht beschäftigen.

Das erste Fach heute war Zaubertränke und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich darauf...

Harry hatte den Moment ausgekostet. Am liebsten hätte er sich einen Fotoapparat herbeigezaubert, um diesen Augenblick festzuhalten.

Snapes Gesicht, als er ihm eine richtige Antwort nach der anderen heruntergebetet hatte, war unbezahlbar. Nach einer Weile hatte der Zauberer es dann aufgegeben und sie einfach in Gruppen aufgeteilt, um den heutigen Zaubertrank zu brauen.

Was allerdings die Tuscheleien nur merklich minderte.

Wie schon so oft, wurde er wiedereinmal mit Malfoy zusammengesetzt, aber diesmal störte es ihn nicht so sehr, wie noch im letzten Schuljahr.

Ihr Gespräch am Bahnhof hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

„Du bist also doch nicht so blöd, wie du immer tust..." kommentierte Draco, als er neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Ich dachte, ich überrasch euch mal." grinste Harry

„Das ist dir gelungen. Ich hab Snape noch nie so sprachlos gesehen. Scheint, als hättest du ihn diesmal wirklich beeindruckt."

„Man tut was man kann, außerdem wollte ich das schon immer mal machen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn dann mal damit überraschen, dass wir auch zusammenarbeiten können?" schlug Draco vor.

Harry gefiel dieser neue Draco, dieses Schuljahr schien mit jeder Minute interessanter zu werden und momentan konnte er gar nicht erwarten, was noch so alles passierte.

„Harry, du hast die verändert," stellt Hermine fest, als sie und Ron ihn auf dem Flur zur Rede stellten.

Eigentlich hatte er sich nur den besten Platz für Ryo´s Unterricht sichern wollen, aber wie es schien, würde er jetzt heillos zu spät kommen.

„Ja, Harry, erst hängst du nur noch mit diesem komischen neuen Lehrer rum und nun sind du und das Frettchen plötzlich beste Freunde."

„Hör auf, über sie so zu reden!" Er kannte Ryo vielleicht noch nicht so lange, aber er war ihm tausendmal lieber, als diese beiden, dass gleiche galt natürlich auch für Malfoy, auch wenn er bei ihm noch etwas vorsichtig war.

„Hör dich doch nur an! Haben sie dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?"

Harry wich instinktiv ein Stück zurück, er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen bombardierten.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier los ist?"

Harry musste sich wirklich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass Ryo die blöde Angewohnheit, plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, so jedoch schreckte er, wie auch die anderen beiden, sehr heftig zusammen.

„Ich schätze mal ihr habt Unterricht, also verstehe ich nicht ganz, wie ihr hier einfach rumstehen könnt..."

Er ließ keinen Raum für Wiedersprüche, so dass Ron und Hermine gezwungen waren, sich in ihre Klassenräume zurückzuziehen.

„Danke," meinte Harry nur, als sie außer Sichtweite waren.

„Nicht der Rede wert, aber du solltest dich wirklich nicht so von ihnen einschüchtern lassen. Was sind sie schließlich schon...ein paar schwache Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten..."

„Das mag für dich ja kein Problem sein, aber bedenke, dass ich so gesehen auch nichts anderes bin als sie."

„Ich habe aus dir etwas besseres gemacht, vergiss das nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ging er voraus und Harry folgte ihm.

„Die Elementmagie ist die Schwierigste, aber wahrscheinlich auch die vielseitigste Magie, die es gibt," begann Ryo seine Erklärung.

„Warum haben wir dann noch nie davon gehört?" fragte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie sich das nächste mal melden würden, Miss. Aber zu ihrer Frage: Diese Magieform ist sehr schwer zu erlernen, wenn es auch ein paar Tricks gibt, wie man wenigstens einfache Zauber wirken kann, die nicht vorraussetzen, dass man ein Elemnt vollständig beherrscht. Und das ist es auch, womit wir anfangen werden.

Aber zurück zum Thema, unterschieden wird in die Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft, Licht und Dunkelheit. Aus diesen sechs kann man anschließend noch Untergruppen bilden, aber dazu kommen wir später."

Ryo zeigte wirklich Gedult, als er versuchte alle Schüler innerhalb einer Stunde auf den gleichen Wissensstand zu bringen. Und Harry musste zugeben, dass so wie Ryo es erklärte, wirklich jeder verstehen konnte.

Am Ende der Stunde war es wirklich jedem möglich, eine kleine Flamme, in der Größe, wie sie ein Feuerzeug produzierte zu erzeugen.

Verständlich, dass seine Schüler euphorisch darüber waren und kaum die nächste Stunde abwarten konnten.

„Ich bin beeindruckt," sagte Harry, als er und Ryo alleine waren.

„Tja, man sollte mich niemals unterschätzen."

„Wäre schön gewesen, wenn du schon früher hier gewesen wärst. Dann wäre mein Schulalltag um einiges leichter gewesen."

„Tut mir ja leid, aber das ließ sich einfach nicht einrichten..."

Ein melancholisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harry´s Lippen: „Aber jetzt bist du ja hier und das ist das wichtigste.


	19. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...

Harry hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt und natürlich musste es sich wieder bewahrheiten.

Und jetzt musste er nachsitzen und warum?

Weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte...

Aber was konnte er von einer Mitarbeiterin des Ministeruims auch anderes erwarten, diese Typen schienen es in letzter Zeit wirklich auf ihn abgesehen zu haben.

Und nun saß er, wie auch schon die letzte Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm und hoffte, dass die alte Hexe von einem wütenden Mop zu dem nächsten Scheiterhaufen getrieben wurde. Was glaubte diese Frau eigentlich wer sie war?

„Man muss kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, woran du gerade denkst..." erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Ryo, die einzigste Person, die er jetzt sehen wollte.

„Ich schätze mal, du hast es schon gehört?"

Der junge Mann grinste nur, was ihm Antwort genug war.

„Gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon musst du nachsitzen, ich wusste nicht, dass ich so ein schlechter Einfluss bin..."

Das brachte Harry zum Schmunzeln: „ Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie nachgesessen hätte, es ist nur der Grund, warum ich das tun soll...

Keiner will mir glauben, dass Voldemort wieder da ist, alle stellen sie mich als einen Lügner dar und jetzt werde ich sogar von den Lehrern deswegen bestraft..."

„Ignoranten...

Anders kann man sowas nicht bezeichnen. Die werden sich noch umgucken, wenn dieser Kerl hier plötzlich vor dem Schloss steht."

Und genau das war die Sache, die auch bei Harry für Magenschmerzen sorgte.

Niemand wäre auf einen solchen Angriff vorbereite. Sie hätten keine Chance solch einen heil zu überstehen, besonders, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, Akira auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Er bezweifelte es ein wenig, dass sie meisten stak ganug waren, sich einem Halbdämonen entgegenzustellen, außer Ryo versteht sich...

„Ja, das wird ein böses Erwachen geben..."

Ryo lehnte sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und blickte gen Himmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, wie es sie in dieser Hahreszeit schon des öfteren gegeben hatte. Leider bedeutete es auch, dass es morgen Abend wieder kühler werden würde...

„Ach übrigens, Nachsitzen wirst du morgen Abend bei mir und nicht bei der alten Schachtel..." sagte Ryo beiläufig.

„Was?"

Harry spürte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Ich trau der Tusi nicht über den Weg," murmelte Ryo.

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Sie scheint mir nicht der Typ, mit der man einfach so reden kann."

Ryo grinste: „Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, weißt du? Und ich denke, dass sie dich für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen wird."

„Wirklich?"

Nach Ryo´s Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, was es wohl das beste, nicht nachzufragen, wie er das wieder angestellt hatte.

„Aber glaub nicht, dass ich deswegen nachsichter bin," warnte er Harry, „Stell dich auf eine harte Trainingrunde ein, schließlich muss ich wissen, wie gut du die Techniken gelernt hast, die ich dr beigebracht habe.."

Das hieß wohl, das es wieder einer „dieser" Trainingsstunden werden würde...

Ryo würde sich nicht zurückhalten, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er das mit Harry gemacht hatte.

Gleichzeitig freute er sich darauf.

Er brante darauf, ihm zu zeigen, was er gerlernt hatte und das er schon lange nicht mehr der schwache Junge war, den er am Anfang der Sommerferien kennengelernt hatte.

„Na ja, es ist schon spät, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt auch reingehst. Nochmal hole ich dich nicht aus so einem Schlamassel."

Ryo verschwand wieder nach drinnen und auch Harry entschied, dass der Tag lang genug war.

Das letzte was er am heutigen Tag noch gebrauchen konnte war, dass er auch noch von Filch erwischt wurde.

„Potter..."

„Malfoy..."

Harry war am nächsten Morgen besonders früh aufgestanden, aber wie sich herausstellte, war er nicht der einzigste gewesen, der diese Idee gehabt hatte.

Die angespantte Atmosphäre verbesserte sich jedoch merklich, als sie außer Sichtweite der anderen Frühaufsteher waren.

„Du scheinst momentan auch nicht gerade gut auf deine Freunde u sprechen zu sein, so wie ich..." merkte Draco an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Sie haben sich verändert..."

Trotzalledem tat es Harry in der Seele weh zu wissen, das sich seine Beziehung zu den beiden nie wieder erholen würde.

„ann ich verstehen, bei mir ist es ganauso," sagte Draco, „Crabbe und Goyle sind nur noch Mitläufer, die alles tun, was ihre Väter ihnen sagen...

Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich Voldemort anschließen und dann bin ich womöglich gezwungen..." flüsterte er und harry schaute ihn verdutzt an: „Heißt das, du willst dich ihm nicht anschließen?""

Draco blickte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zwiter Kopf gewachsen: „Wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen? Ich mich diesem Wahnsinnigen anschießen? Niemals!"

Das war jetzt wirklich eine Überraschung, so kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen...

„Verübeln kann ich es dir nicht, dass du so etwas glaubst, schließlich ist mein Vater einer seiner engsten Vertrauten, aber du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass ich ihm so blind folgen würde Eher würde ich sterben, als das zu tun."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, es war halt nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung..."

„Keine Sorge, ich nehme es dir nicht übel."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die großeHalle, wo sie zwar ein paar neugierige Blicke ernteten, diese jedoch ignorierten sie, als sie jeweils ihre eigenen Tische aufsuchten.

Von Griffindor war er der erste gewesen, der sich heute morgen aus dem Bett getraut hatte, so dass er sich ganz in Ruhe auf sein Frühstück konzentriren konnte.

Als der nächste Schwung von Schülern eintraf, war er schon längst fertig und da der Unterricht erst in gut einer Stune beginnen würde, entschied er sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Gelände.

Das Wette war gut undsonst gab es momentan nicht viel, was er sonst hätte tun können.

Und da Ryo mal wieder durch Abwesenheit glänzte, hatter er auch keinen Grund hier noch länger auszuharren.

Vielleicht sollte er Hagrid mal besuchen. Seit er hier war, hatte er den gutmütigen Riesen noch nicht gesehen und das musste er unbedingst ändern. Hoffentlich war wenigstens dieser noch genauso, wie vor den Sommerferien...


	20. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Ryo hatte es nach einigem hin und her doch noch irgendwie geschafft, zutritt zum verbotenem Teil der Bibliothek zu bekommen und hatte begonnen sich durch die Unmengen an Büchern zu quälen. Eswar schwieriger als erwartet, das richtige zufinden, besonders, wenn nicht ganz klar war, wonach er im genauen suchen sollte.

Hier gab es tausende von Zaubersprüchen, die teilweise sicherlich sehr nützlich waren, aber leider waren sie nicht das, wonach er suchte.

Gefrustet, dass er nach gut fünf Stunden suchens noch nichts gefunden hatte, klappte er das Buch zu und packte es zu den anderen auf den Stapel. Er würde wohl noch einige Nächte durchmachen müssen, bis er etwas brauchbares gefunden hatte und das war etwas, woraufer sich mal so überhaupt nicht freute.

Warum konnte es nicht einmal in seinem Leben einfach verlaufen...

Ein Moment saß er noch da, bevor er sich entschied, dass es doch Zeit für eine Pause war.

Ein Frühstück wäre zwar nicht schlecht, aber wahrscheinlich war die Halle gerade randvoll mit Schülern gefüllt und für diesen Trubel hatte er momenta wirklich keine Nerven.

Er würde ich nachher selber was aus der Küche besorgen, wenn es Zeit für den Unterricht war. Die Tatsache, das er bloß dreimal die Woche unterrichtete, war wirklich angenem, denn so hatte er noch genug Freizeit, um sich um die wirklich wichtigen Sachen zu kümmern.

Er hatte unbeobachtet auch schon ein paar Tests bezüglich seiner verbliebenen Fähigkeiten gemacht, schließlich musste er wissen, woran er war, sollte es zu solch einer Situatin kommen, in der sie gebraucht wurde.

Göttliche Fähigkeiten besaß er zwar nicht mehr, aber für den Großteil der Dämonen sollte es momentan ausreichen. Wie weit es Akira betraf, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er hoffte, dass sich nicht zu weit auseinanderlagen, denn sonst könnte es wirklich zu Problemen kommen, sollten sich die beiden gegenüberstehen.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er erst kurz bevor es zu spät war, die Gestalt bemerkte, die sich ihm schnellen Schritts näherte.

Ryo wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt, aber jetzt war eine Begegnung leider umumgänglich.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte er gnervt, als sich Professor Umbridge vor ihm aufbaute. Ihr Gesicht war puterrot und sie würde wohl jeden Augenblick explodieren. Scheint als wäre seine kleine Aktion voll aufgegangen.

„Wie können sie es wagen, sie...sie...!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon sie sprechen," meinte er nur und behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war unmöglich, dass sie das zu ihm zurückverfolgen konnten.

„Tun sie nicht so unschuldig, niemand sonst hätte es tun können, ich weiß doch, wie gut sie mit dem Potterbengel stehen!"

„Haben sie auch Beweise für diese Anschuldigungen, denn so weit ich das sehe, könnte es so gut wie jeder an dieser Schule gewesen sein."

„Beweise? Ist ihnen das Beweis genug!"

Sie hielt ihm das vermeindliche Stück ins Gesicht und er verzog angewiedert das Gesicht.

„Igitt! Nehmen sie dieses Ding weg. Haben sie kein Anstandsgefühl, dass sie hier öffentlich ihr Unterwäsche zur Schau stellen?"

Wiederlicher schwarzer Schleim, wurde von dem Stoffabgesondert und verteilte sich auf dem Fußboden. Ein voller Erfolg, wie er zugeben mussten, besonders, da er es mit all ihren Kleidungsstücken getan hatte. Natürlich war es keine Dämonenmagie, schließlich würde der Verdacht dann automatisch auf ihn zurückfallen, sondern eine einfach Kombination von Zaubersprüchen, die er in einem von Harry´s Lehrbüchern gefunden hatte. Die jedoch nicht so einfach wieder rückgängig zu machen waren. Außer natürlich, man kannte die richtigen Gegenzauber, nicht, dass er vorgehabt hätte, sie ihr zu verraten.

„Sie haben meine komplette Garderobe ruiniert! Und eins schwöre ich ihnen, dafür werden sie büßen! Ich werde mich ans Ministerium wenden und dann sind sie ruckzuck ihre Lehrgenehmigung los!"

Sie murmelte noch leise etwas, dass er aber leider nicht verstand und was ihn sogesehen auch nicht wirklich interessierte.

„War´s das oder muss ich mir ihre Beschimpfungen noch länger anhören, wenn ja, würde ich sie bitten endlich den Weg frei zu machen, denn sie halten mich von der Arbeit ab."

Man konnte es förmlich sehen, wie die Vene an ihrem Hals pochte.

Sie stieß ein paar Flüche aus, ließ ihn aber trotzdem vorbei.

„Ich werde schon noch rauskriegen, was es mit ihnen auf sich hat!"

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück..."

Er ging davon, bevor er nicht mehr in der Lage war seine Wut zu kontrollieren und sie vielleicht noch in tausend Stücke zerriss. Sie stellte zwar keine große Gefahr dar, aber er musste trotzdem vorsichtig sein, meistens waren es nämlich genau diese Leute, die seine Pläne vereitelten und das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Hagrid war nicht in seiner Hütte und es machte auch nicht den Anschein, ob er vor kurzem mal wieder hier gewesen war. Höchst verdächtig, wie Harry, fand, da er sonst auch immer während der Schulzeit hier zu finden war. Außer natürlich es gab einen trifftigen Grund und der einzigste, der ihm etwas darüber sagen konnte war Dumbledore, aber irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass dieser ihm irgendwelche Informationen geben wird. Bei der ganzen Heimlichtuerei, in letzer Zeit...

Etwas enttäuscht über den Verlauf des Spaziergangs, drehte er um und ging zurück zum Schloss. Der Unterricht würde bald beginnen und einfach zu spät zu kommen war einfach inakzeptabel, jedenfalls für den „neuen" Harry.

Es waren gut zwei Wochen später, als eine Nachricht die Zaubererwelt erschütterte. Und die die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten und anderer Zeitungen füllte:

Angriff aus der Unterwelt

_am Mittwoch des 23. kam es in der kleinen Stadt Modbury zu einer der schlimmsten Anschlage, die sowohl die Zauberer- als auch die Muggelgemeinscht betraf._

_Wie aus dem Nichts, so einige der Überlebenen, tauchten plötzlich groteske Wesen auf und rissen alles nieder, was ihnen vor die Klauen kam._

_Magie war fast wirkunglos und auch Muggelwaffen vermochten nicht sehr viel auszurichten._

_Die Azahl der Toten wird auf über drei tausend geschätzt, obwohl die Dunkelziffer wahrscheinlich noch viel höher liegt. Das Ministerium hat Untersuchungen veranlasst, die eine schnelle Lösung hoffentlich bereitstellt, aber bis jetzt weiß noch niemand, wer oder was diese Angreifer waren..._

„Es hat begonnen," flüsterte Ryo zu Harry, als sie den Artikel durch hatten. Und Harry wusste, was das bedeuten würde.


	21. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Dämonenangriffe auf Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen, kein Wunder, dass das Ministerium der Lösung des Problems nicht gewachsen war. Nicht, dass sie inzwischen herausgefunden hatten, um was für Wesen es sich handelte...

So gesehen waren sie mit der kompletten Situation überfordert.

Und die einzigsten, die wirklich wussten, was hier vor sich ging, waren Harry und Ryo, die momentan mehr oder weniger auf Hogwarts eingeschlossen waren. Genauso wie der Rest der Schülerschaft...

Umbridge hatte ihre Macht auf die Schule ausgeweitet und auch für sie war es inzwischen äußerst gefährlich, offen gegen sie vorzugehen, ohne gleich von der Schule zu fliegen.

Für Ryo wäre das zwar kein Problem gewesen, aber er hatte Harry versprochen, dass er ihm helfen würde und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beherrschen, was jedoch nichr hieß, dass er seine Wut nicht des öfteren an ihr ausließ.

Ganz zur Freude der anderen Schüler, die durch diese unverhofften Zwischenfälle des öfteren zu Freistunden kamen.

Natürlich hatte Umbridge jedes mal das Ministerium eingeschaltet, jedoch war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, die Streiche auf ihn zurückzuführen.

Was ihren Hass auf ihn nur noch verstärkte.

In letzter Zeit war es jedoch etwas ruhiger geworden und man hatte schon fast wieder den Eindruck eines normalen Schulalltags, mit Ausnahme zu den stetig wachsenden Angriffen, die die Idylle überschatteten.

„Einfach schrecklich, wozu diese Biester fähig sind..." murmelte Harry, aks er den neuesten Zeitungsartikel durchging.

„Noch ist es harmlos...

Richtig schlimm wird es erst, wenn dieser komische Zauberer die Kontrolle über sie verliert..."

Harry hoffte, dass das noch ein wenig länger dauern würde, denn bis jetzt hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, Akira oder wenigstens Voldemort in irgendeiner Weise aufzuspüren.

Ihnen lief im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Zeit davon. Und wenn sie nicht bald einen Erfolg erzielten, würde dieser Planet wahrscheinlich ganauso enden, wie der, den er in seinen Träumen immer gesehen hatte.

Eine beängstigende Vorstellung...

„Wieviel Zeit bliebt uns noch?" fragte Harry schließlich, auch wenn er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte.

„...Wenn es so weitergeht, wie jetzt...dann vielleicht noch ein Jahr."

Ein Jahr...

So gesehen viel zu kurz, für das, was sie bewerkstelligen sollten...

Aber was sollten sie machen? Sie mussten sich einfach noch mehr anstrengen! Wenn es nicht alles so kompliziert wäre.

Ryo ballte seine Fäuste: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine vollständige Kraft, dann könnte ich dieser Sache ganz einfach ein Ende bereiten, aber so muss ich selbst aufpassen, dass ich nicht getötet werde..."

Und das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, schließlich war Ryo der einzigste, der etwas gegen die Dämonen ausrichten konnte...

...

Zwei weitere Wochen waren vergangen und noch immer schienen sie nur auf der Stelle zu treten.

Harry war jedoch nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte so viele Schüler, wie nur irgendmöglich davon überzeugt, dass der derzeitige Zustand so nicht weitergehen konnte und eröffnete heimlich eine Lerngruppe, damit sie endlich wieder ihre Fähigkeiten in der Verteidigung der dunklen Künste ausbauen konnte. Draco half dabei tatkräftig mit und schon nach kürzester Zeit hatten sie die verschiedesten Schüler aus aus allen vier Häusern von ihrer Idee überzeugt.

Natürlich würde Harry ihnen nicht nur Schulwissen vermitteln, auch wenn er den wahren Grund, für seine Idee wohl noch ein wenig für sich behalten würde.

Es brachte nichts, sie unnötig zu beunruhigen, solange es nicht wirklich nötig war. Denn noch waren sie hier auf dem Schloss sicher...

An diesem Abend wurde er von einer Explosion hochgeschreckt. Es war ein ohrenbetäubender Krach, der wohl im ganzen Schloss zu hören war.

Neugierig folgte er der restlichen Schülerschar in die große Halle, wo das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe auszumachen war.

Kurz gesagt: Das Dach war weg.

Ein riesiges Loch klaffte mitten im Zentrum. Man konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass sich zu dieser Zeit niemand hier aufgehalten hatte.

„Harry!"

Draco trat an ihn heran.

„Glaubst du, dass wir angegriffen werden?" fragte er.

„Ich hoffe nicht Draco..."

Blieb nur noch die Frage, warum die Schutzwälle des Schlosses nicht reagiert hatten...

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie auch bei Ryo nicht angeschlagen hatten und er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Was auch immer das hier zu bedeuten hatte, es war auf alle Fälle nichts gutes...

Kurze Zeit später fand auch Ryo zu ihm, er wirkte mehr als ein bisschen nervös und es war klar, dass ihnen etwas großes bevorstand.

„Harry, versuche so schnell wie möglich, die Leute hier rauszuschaffen. Es ist gefährlich, wenn sie sich so dicht gedrängt aufeinander hocken!"

Bevor er diesen Vorschlag jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde das Schloss von einer weiteren Erschütterung getroffen.

Dunkle Rauchschwaden drangen durch die Öffnung hinein und schienen wie ein Wasserfall auf dem Boden auf zu treffen.

„Verdammt! Alle sofort raus!" schrie Ryo.

Dass ließen sich die meisten nicht zweimal sagen. Panisch zwängten sie sich durch die große Tür und flüchteten unter Anleitung der Lehrer in die Sicherheit der Kellergewölbe des Schlosses.

Die einzigen, die dieser Aufforderung nicht nachkamen, waren Harry, der Ryo nicht sich selbst überlassen wollte, Draco, der um Harry´s Willen geblieben war, sowie Dumbledore und Snape, die ihrem Mitkollegen diese Sache nicht alle überlassen wollten.

„Idioten," murmelte Ryo, als er sah, dass sie sich nicht in Sicherheit gebracht hatten.

Sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten, wenn sie einem ausgewachsenem Dämon gegenüber standen...

Und wie auf´s Stichwort ließen sich die ersten über den Rand der Öffnung ins Innere fallen. Sie gehörten einer niederen Klasse an, aber Ryo würde sich hüten, sie zu unterschätzen, denn wenn sie sich erstmal zu einer Gruppe zusammengerottet hatten, konnten sie auch einem höher gestellten Teufel Probleme bereiten...


	22. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie ihn nicht erkannten, war ihr Verstand doch von einem anderem beherrscht. Trotzdem hielten sie instinktiv ein wenig Abstand, als würden sie spüren, dass sie keine Chance hatten.

„Scheint als wären sie doch nicht so dumm, wie ich gedacht hatte..."

Doch diese waren nur kleine Fische.

Er spürte ganz deutlich, dass sich noch eine größere Kraft außerhalb seines Blickfeldes befand und diese kam unaufhaltsam näher.

Er musste hier sofort raus oder er riskierte, dass das ganz Schloss zerstört würde!

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Fenster raus und landete etwas unsanft auf dem Rasen, der gespickt war mit Glasscherben. Er spürte, wie sie sich durch seine Schuhe in die Füße bohrten, aber darum musste er sich später kümmern.

Jetzt galt es erst mal, genug Abstand zwischen sich und dem Schloss zu bekommen und das Quidditch-Feld war dafür mehr als geeignet.

Außerdem konnte er dort ungestört seine dämonische Kraft freisetzen, ohne das irgendwelche neugierigen Augen ihn dabei beobachteten. Und Harry und die anderen wären auch in Sicherheit.

Er hatte das Feld inzwischen fast erreicht, als ihn etwas zu Boden riss. Als er den Kopf hob erkannte er als erstes ein Paar schwarzer Turnschuhe, bevor er noch etwas höher blickte.

„Akira?"

Der junge Mann stand direkt vor ihm, seine toten Augen schienen ins Leere zu blicken. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber bevor er auch nur in der Lage war, noch einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, wurde er wieder in die Höhe geschleudert, bevor er einige entfernt wieder auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Akira, immer noch mit starrem nach vorne gerichtetem Blick, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Ryo fluchte leise.

Es schien als hätte Amon nichts von seiner Kraft eingebüßt, was man von seiner momentan leider nicht sagen konnte. Er musste wohl oder übel ernst machen, wollte er nicht von seinem ehemaligen Kameraden pulverisiert werden.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde…

Aber du lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl, Akira!"

Ryo bündelte seine Kräfte. Er hatte nicht vor, in seine Dämonenform zu wechseln und er hoffte, dass er es auch nicht musste.

Stattdessen schickte er eine geballte Ladung seiner Energie in Akiras Richtung, der dieser nicht sonderlich viel entgegenzusetzen hatte. Wenigstens war dieser doch nicht so unbesiegbar, wie er zu Anfang befürchtet hatte.

Vielleicht konnte er ihn doch noch irgendwie außer Gefecht setzen, denn töten stand vollkommen außer Frage. Er würde den Fehler, den er damals begangen hatte, nicht noch einmal wiederholen.

Lieber würde er in ewiger Verdammnis verweilen.

Mit gezielten Treffern schaffte er es seinen Gegenüber immer weiter zurückzutreiben, während Akiras Angriffe ins Leere verliefen. Wenn Ryo sich jetzt treffen ließe, wären seine ganzen Anstrengungen umsonst und das wollte er um nichts in der Welt riskieren.

Da sie fast gleich stark waren, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ausnutzen und hoffen, dass sein Angriff stark genug war, dass Akira sich so schnell nicht davon erholen würde.

Doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn seine Abwehr war nahezu perfekt. Und der Bann, unter dem er stand, machte es nahezu unmöglich, eine funktionierende Ablenkungstaktik zu starten.

Also wie sollte er es anstellen?

„Ryo!"

War das Harry? Was machte der Idiot hier? Er sollte im Schloss in Sicherheit sein und nicht hier draußen!

Aber etwas gutes hatte es dann doch.

Akira hatte sich zur Seite gedreht. Darauf hatte er gewartet!

Mit so viel Kraft, wie er aufbringen konnte, vergrub er seine Hand in Akira´s Körper. Nicht tödlich, aber er würde wohl für ein paar Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt sein.

Hoffentlich lang genug, um ihn wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.

„Tut mir leid, Akira…" flüsterte er, als ihm der leblose Körper entgegensackte.

Harry kam neben ihm zum Stehen und betrachtete mit Schrecken, die klaffende Wunde, die Ryo dem jungen Mann zugefügt hatte.

„Keine Sorge, er wird es überleben," sprach Ryo, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Das ist Akira, oder?" schlussfolgerte Harry, der sich keinen anderen Reim darauf machen konnte.

„Ja, das ist er. Er wurde von irgendwas kontrolliert und sollte wohl die Schule angreifen."

„Der Imperius vielleicht?" murmelte Harry.

„Egal was es war. Wir sollten die restlichen Dämonen unschädlich machen, bevor sie noch mehr Unheil anrichten können. Und danach müssen wir ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen."

„Wäre es nicht besser, sich zuerst im Akira zu kümmern?" erkundigte sich der junge Zauberer.

„Nein. In diesem Zustand kann er wenigstens niemandem Schaden zufügen. Und vergiss nicht, er ist zur Hälfte ein Dämon. So leicht stirbt er nicht…"

Gesagt, getan.

Innerhalb einer guten halben Stunde hatten sie alle Überbleibsel dämonischen Ursprungs beseitigt und Akira in ein Bett auf der Krankenstation verfrachtet.

Nur ein Problem blieb noch.

Draco, um es kurz zu machen.

Während Dumbledore und Snape sich in Diskretion übten und die beiden nicht offensichtlich darauf ansprachen, war der junge Malfoy, kaum, dass sie das Schloss wieder betreten hatten, auch schon auf sie zugerannt und verlangte eine Erklärung. Da sie das jedoch kaum hier draußen auf dem Flur machen konnten, wo jeder es hören konnte, entschied man sich dazu, sich später in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zu treffen. Wo Harry es ihm in Ruhe erklären konnte. Ryo lehnte Harry´s Einladung jedoch ab und weigerte sich, auch nur noch ein Wort über die heutige Nacht zu verlieren.

Stattdessen gesellte er sich an Akira´s Seite und versuchte mit Madame Pomfrey eine Lösung zu finden, wie sie Akira seinen freien Willen zurückgeben konnten.

Harry wünschte ihm dafür alles gute und bereitete sich mental schon mal auf das Treffen mit Draco vor. Denn dieser würde sicherlich nicht Ruhe geben, bis er ihm alles erzählt hatte.


	23. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

„Du bist spät, Potter..."

Draco lehnte gegen einem der Tische und wirkte recht genervt. Wie lange er schon hier gestanden hatte, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber es war klar, dass er schon länger hier war, als der vereinbarte Zeitpunkt.

Scheint, als würde er aus dieser Sache nicht so einfach wieder herauskommen...

„Meines Erachtens bin ich ziemlich pünktlich Malfoy, vielen Dank. Vielleicht bist du einfach nur zu früh?"

„Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass es dir nichts nützt, dass Thema zu wechseln. Wieso ersparen wir uns also nicht diese Farce und du erzählst einfach, was du weißt. Und keine Ausflüchte! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

„Schon gut!" versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, „Ich hätte es dir ja sowieso irgendwann erzählt."

„Irgendwann?"

„Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, ok? Deshalb musst du schwören, es niemandem zu erzählen, sonst stecken wir alle in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich verspreche es. Und nun raus mit der Sprache!"

„Huh...Ist ja schon gut..."

Und so begann Harry ihm alles zu erzählen. Angefangen bei seiner Entdeckung eines halbtoten jungen Mannes bis zu seinen Träumen und dem gerade eben vorgefallenen Dämonenangriffs.

Während der ganzen Zeit, hörte ihm der blonde Slytherin aufmerksam zu und unterbrach ihn kein einziges mal.

Sie hatten nicht sehr viel Zeit, dass wusste Harry und deswegen versuchte er sich so kurz wie möglich zu halten...

Ryo saß währenddessen im Krankenzimmer, während Madame Pomfrey Akiras Wunden versorgte. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er derjenige war, der dem jungen Mann diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte oder wo genau dieser plötzlich hergekommen war.

Ryo hatte gehofft, dass sie den Zauber erkannte, unter dem Akira stand und er wurde in dieser Hinsicht nicht enttäuscht.

Kaum hatte sie ihre Diagnose beendet, hatte sie sich an die Arbeit gemacht und schon kurze Zeit später verkündete sie, dass „der Junge endlich wieder frei" sei, bevor sie sich den anderen Wunden zuwand.

Sie staunte über seine schnelle Heilungsrate, stellte jedoch keine Fragen diesbezüglich. Nicht das Ryo ihr darauf geantwortet hätte...

Als sie endlich fertig war, ließ sie die beiden allein. Etwas, worüber er sehr froh war, gab es ihm doch die Möglichkeit, endlich mit ihm allein zu sein.

Vorsichtig, fast schon aus Angst, dass er ihn aufwecken könnte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand über Akira´s Gesicht. Er sah noch genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Wie an dem Tag, an dem er ihn getötet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid...alles, was ich getan habe...das musst du mir glauben, bitte..."

Er nahm die Hand seines ehemaligen Freundes und sackte fast auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Es war schwer gewesen, dass zu sagen und es würde noch schwerer werden es ihm im Wachzustand in die Augen zu sagen.

Hätte er gewusst, dass Akira schon längst wach war, hätte er sich vielleicht weniger Sorgen diesbezüglich machen müssen...

Als Harry fertig war, blickte er in die noch etwas ungläubigen Augen von Draco. Sicherlich war es schwer, diese ganze Sache zu glauben, aber er hatte es ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen, als die Dämonen ins Schloss eingedrungen waren.

„Und du willst mir jetzt erzählen, dass unser neuer Lehrer das absolute Böse ist?" fragte er Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er mag zwar Satan sein, aber er ist nicht so ein übler Kerl, wie man vielleicht denken mag. Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Wie gesagt ist er nur hier, weil er eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte."

„Und dieser andere Typ war der, nach dem ihr gesucht habt?"

„Kann man so sagen, aber irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Ich vermute, dass Voldemort ihn irgendwie kontrolliert hatte, aber ich schätze, dass das inzwischen von Pomfrey geklärt wurde. Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten..."

„Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass ausgerechnet du, da mit reingezogen wurdest..." meinte Draco darauf hin nur.

„Das solltest du doch inzwischen gewohnt sein," lachte Harry, „Schließlich hast du es hier mit dem Chaosmagnet Harry Potter zu tun."

„Ja, das trifft es ganz gut..."

Sie mussten lachen.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mit dir mal so zusammensitzen würde...Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, wird er mich wahrscheinlich enterben."

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren," grinste Harry und bevor sein Gegenüber überhaupt registriert hatte, was geschah, hatte er sich schon nach vorne gebeugt und Draco einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Ohne auch nur die Reaktion des Jungen abzuwarten, stand er hastig auf und rannte hinaus, in Richtung Griffendorturm.

„Was zur Hölle?"

Draco war in diesem Moment vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert. Und trotzdem schaffte er nicht, dass Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Das gerade Harry den ersten Schritt getan hatte...

Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen im Krankenzimmer regte sich nichts mehr.

Ryo war an seinem Platz eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf war direkt neben Akira Kopfkissen heruntergesunken und atmete denselbigen leicht an.

Und wie auf´s Stichwort, öffnete dieser plötzlich die Augen. Verwirrt ließ er den Blick durch den Raum werfen, ohne jedoch wirklich zu wissen, wo er sich befand.

„W...wo bin...ich?"

Unter größter Mühe hievte er sich mit den Ellenbogen nach oben und blickte sich noch einmal um.

Wie konnte das sein?

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war dass er gegen Satan gekämpft hatte. Sein Unterleib wurde ihm weggerissen...

Erschrocken blickte er unter die Decke, nur um festzustellen, dass wieder alles an seinem Platz war. Und dann drehte er sich zur Seite...

Dort schlief Ryo!

Dieser verdammte Verräter! Hätte er diese Hetzkampagne nicht gestartet, wäre es vielleicht nie zu dieser verdammten Hexenjagd gekommen und Miki wäre vielleicht nicht auf so grausame Art und Weise ums Leben zu kommen!

Auch wenn sie mal beste Freunde gewesen waren; es wurde Zeit, dass er seine Strafe erhielt.


	24. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, was ihn an diesem Abend auf die Krankenstation führte. Er war müde und hätte eigentlich sein Bett aufsuchen sollen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, vorher noch mal nach Ryo und Akira zu sehen.

Er war froh, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte...

Das Licht im Raum war ausgeschaltet, aber der fahle Schein des Flurs erhellte die Umgebung genug, um die Szene zu erkennen, die sich vor ihm abspielte.

Dort stand Akira.

Mit seiner rechten Hand hatte er Ryo an der Kehle gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Dieser versuchte sich Krampfhaft aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber so recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Harry musste eingreifen, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Ryo nach all den Unannehmlichkeiten hier und jetzt getötet wurde.

Bevor er jedoch nah genug herangekommen war, blickte er in die tiefschwarzen Augen von Akira.

„Misch dich nicht ein!" fauchte er den Jungen an.

„Aber du bringst ihn noch um!"

„Das ist etwas zwischen ihm und mir! Was weißt du schon?"

„Ich weiß so einiges! Aber jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig, dass du ihn runterlässt!" versuchte Harry ihn zu überzeugen.

„Du weißt es und stehst trotzdem für ihn ein? Er hat Milliarden von Menschen auf dem Gewissen!"

„Trotzdem..."

Sicherlich war das ein Argument, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, mit dem er ihn hätte umstimmen können.

„Kein aber! Wir sind alle besser dran, wenn er endlich tot ist!"

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Harry den schmerzvollen Ausdruck in Ryo´s Gesicht erkennen. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln, wenn einem der beste Freund solche Worte ins Gesicht schleuderte.

„Akira! Ryo hat das alles nur wegen dir getan! Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

„Für mich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn darum gebeten zu haben, unschuldige Menschen abzuschlachten!"

„A...aki...ra..." krächste Ryo hervor, der verzweifelt versuchte, durch seine eingequetschte Luftröhre ein wenig Sauerstoff zu zwängen.

„Schweig!" zischte Akira.

„Bitte, du musst mir zuhören..."

Harry tat sein bestes, ihn zu beruhigen, aber sah nicht gut aus. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie das Leben aus Ryo´s Körper entschwann.

„Denkst du etwa, ich hätte deine Intrigen vergessen? Wegen dir wurde Miki...!"

Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen und doch war es keine Täuschung des Lichtes.

Akira weinte.

Dicke Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter und er musste sich auf´s äußerste anstrengen nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen.

Er lockerte seinen Griff und Ryo stürzte hustend zu Boden.

„Du hast mein Leben zerstört, Ryo! Ich habe dich...i...immer als meinen besten Freund angesehen, aber...im Endeffeckt war ich auch nicht viel mehr, als eine Schachfigur in deinem perfiden Spiel!"

Akira wich ein Stück, als könnte er die Anwesenheit des anderen nicht ertragen.

Auch Harry zerriss es innerlich, bei diesen Worten. Auch Miki hatte ihm davon berichtet, deswegen überraschte es ihn nicht und trotzdem war auch er für einen Moment auf Akira´s Seite, bis er sich wieder in Erinnerung rief, warum genau er hier war.

Er wollte Ryo helfen, mit Akira reinen Tisch zu machen und er konnte jetzt nicht einfach davor zurückschrecken.

Ryo hatte sich geändert! Er hatte gelitten und bereut!

Und es wurde Zeit, dass auch Akira dies verstand.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat an den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann heran.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst," sprach er ruhig, „Aber bitte höre mich an und vielleicht werden dir manche Dinge danach klarer erscheinen."

Schweigen überschattete sie, aber wenigstens schien Akira seinen Vorschlag wenigstens zu überdenken.

„Also gut, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es meine Meinung ändern könnte..."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, dass war wenigstens ein Anfang.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht? Das könnte etwas länger dauern," schlug er vor und sie setzten sich auf eines der Betten.

Ryo kauerte noch immer am Fußboden und rang nach Luft und vielleicht war es besser so, wenn er sich nicht n dieses Gespräch einmischte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal damit beginnen, wo du hier überhaupt bist, und wie du hierher gekommen bist..."

Er erzählte ihm, was ihn zuvor auch Miki erzählt hatte, bis zu dem Punkt, wo er hier im Schloss aufgetaucht war.

„Es ist wirklich seltsam, aber an all das kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern..."

„Wahrscheinlich hattest du unter einem Zauber gestanden, aber wie es aussieht, ist das endlich überwunden."

„Trotzdem klärt das noch nicht, warum du mich und Ryo so gut kennst, wenn wir nicht mal aus dieser Welt stammen."

„Sagen wir mal, jemand, den du sehr gut kennst hat mich aufgeklärt."

„Wer?" fragte er sofort.

„Eine gut Freundin. Ihr Name ist Miki."

„Miki? Miki ist auch hier?" fragte Akira hoffnungsvoll und Harry tat es ziemlich leid diese zu verneinen: „Ich habe sie nur in meinen Träumen getroffen. Sie hat mir alles erzählt, was in eurer Welt passiert war. Und sie sagte auch, dass sie keinen Groll gegnüber Ryo hege, dass ist eure zweite Chance und ihr solltet sie nutzen."

„Schöne zweite Chance, wenn die Schuldigen nicht bestraft werden..."

„Glaub mir Akira, Ryo ist bestraft genug. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als du dir momentan vorstellen kannst."

„Huh...das fällt mir schwer zu glauben..."

„Akira. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt vielleicht verrückt klingt, aber er hatte wirklich einen trifftigen Grund, warum er das alles getan hatte. Selbst Miki hatte dies begriffen. Wahrscheinlich noch zu ihrer Lebzeit..."

„Und was soll das sein?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Harry damit andeuten wollte und es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Akira...Ryo er liebt dich wirklich...und nicht nur als Freund..."

„Er liebt mich?"


	25. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Verwirrt blickte er zu dem Häufchen Elend hinüber, dass noch immer regungslos dort unten hockte und keine Anstalten machte, sich so schnell von dort wegzubewegen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Aber Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Naja...Es würde auf alle Fälle sein Verhalten erklären, wenn ich mit Miki zusammen war, allerdings ist das noch immer kein Grund, sie gleich umzubringen!"

„Sie wäre so oder so gestorben..."

Wie es schien, hatte Ryo sich endlich wieder gefasst, auch wenn er es noch nicht wagte, Akira in die Augen zu blicken.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Das der Dämonenangriff auch ohne mich stattgefunden hätte. So gesehen hatte ich nur die Position eines Spähers inne. Selbst wenn ich vorher aus unvorhergesehenen Umständen gestorben wäre, hätte es sich der Angriff nur für kurze Zeit verzögert. So gesehen wäre die Welt so oder so untergegangen, egal ob ich mich eingemischt hätte oder nicht..."

„Und trotzdem hast du mich mit einem Dämonen verschmelzen lassen! Wozu dann das alles? Es wäre doch viel leichter, mich als Mensch zu töten!"

„Ganz so einfach ist das leider nicht," meinte Harry dazu nur und erntete einen finsteren Blick seitens Akira.

„Der Junge hat recht, auch wenn selbst ich eine Weile gebraucht hatte, um es mir einzugestehen...

Als ich damals zur Erde kam, nahm ich die Identität eines Ryo Asukas an, der kurz zuvor gestorben war. Ich löschte meine eigenen Erinnerungen und begann mein Leben als ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch...

Damals traf ich dich. Du warst so anders, als die anderen, fast schon zu gut, für diese Welt.

Im Unterbewusstsein wusste ich, was passieren würde und ich wollte auf alle Fälle verhindern, dass du stirbst...Den Rest kennst du ja, du warst schließlich dabei..."

„Nur zu gut..." murmelte Akira, der noch immer recht skeptisch dreinblickte.

„Trotzdem hast du eine wirkliche seltsame Art, mir deine Gefühle zu zeigen..."

„Was erwartest du? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob diese Emotion jemals von uns gebraucht wurde..."

Akira entwich ein ein genervtes Stöhnen: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll. Entweder ihr steckt alle unter einer Decke oder ihr meint das hier wirklich ernst...

Ich muss mir das erstmal ganz genau durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt."

Ohne auch nur noch einmal in Ryo´s Richtung zu blicken verließ er den den Raum.

„Na ja, ich schätze mal, das dafür, dass er dich umbringen wollte, es doch ganz gut gelaufen ist, oder?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er sonst dazu hätte sagen können, er hatte Miki´s Bitte erfüllt, das was jetzt folgte, würde ihn nichts mehr angehen, schließlich lag es nun an Ryo und Akira eine Lösung zu finden. Ryo schwieg und der junge Zauberer entschied, dass es wohl das beste war, wenn er ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine ließ.

Damit war seine Arbeit getan und er konnte sich wieder mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren. Jedenfalls hoffte er das...

Der Aufenthaltsraum war gespenstisch leer, als Harry ihn betrat. Aber momentan war es das beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Vollkommen erschöpft von all den Ereignissen, die heute Abend stattgefunden hatten, ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Harry!" sprach Maki und lächelte ihn an. Wiedereinmal fand er sich in dieser grostesken zerstörten Welt wieder.

„Ich weiß, antwortete er, „aber irgendwie fällt es mir schwer mich darüber zu freuen..."

„Weil das Treffen nicht so verlaufen ist, wie du es dir gewünscht hast?"

Er nickte.

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wie ich bereits sagte, müssen sie den Rest für sich selbst entscheiden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht können sie die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen."

„Wenn sie sich nicht vorher umbringen..." murmelte Harry etwas skeptisch worauf Maki schmunzeln musste.

„Mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorge, sie verhalten sich zwar wie kleine Kinder, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie so weit gehen würden. Bersonders Akira. Er wirkt zwar recht aggressiv, aber er hat ein gutes Herz."

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass du recht behällst..."

So recht konnte er Makis Worte nicht glauben, nachdem, was er kurz zuvor erlebt hatte, aber vielleicht würde es sich mit der Zeit ergeben.

„Du solltest dich jetzt wieder mehr um dein eigenes Leben kümmern, wie ich bermerkt habe, hast du da momentan einiges zu erledigen."

Harry konnte spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, was um alles in der Welt hatte sie denn gesehen?

„Du solltest jetzt gehen," sprach Maki dann, „Diese Welt wird bald verschwinden und dann willst du sicherlich nicht mehr hier sein."

Das überraschte den jungen Zauberer: „Und was wird mit dir?"

„Ich werde wieder dahin verschwinden, wo ich hergekommen war, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, denn dies ist mein Schicksal."

„Aber..."

„Sei unbesorgt, denn meine Seele wird dann endlich Frieden finden. Und nun geh und widme dich deinem Leben."

Ganz langsam begann die Welt um ihn herum sich aufzulösen.

„Lebe wohl Harry und grüße Akira und Ryo von mir."

Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes mal zu, bevor die Welt um ihn herum wieder vollkommen verschwunden war und er sich in der Dunkelheit verlor.

Es machte ihn ein wenig traurig, dass er sie wohl zum letzten mal gesehen hatte, aber er musste dabei auch an ihre Gefühle denken, schließlich würde sie endlich davon erlöst sein, in dieser seltsamen Welt zu leben.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ihr letzter Wunsch erfüllen würde...

Es hieß zwar, dass seine Aufgabe an diesem Punkt erfüllt war, aber er würde trotzalledem sein bestes geben und versuchen, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen. Sie mussten sich ja nicht ineinander verlieben, aber vielleicht konnten sie wenigstens zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückfinden...


	26. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Es zogen ein paar Tage ins Land, bevor Akira sich wieder im Schloss blicken ließ.

Er und Ryo hatten in der Zeit kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und Harry hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Akira schon längst das Land verlassen hatte. Umso erstaunter war er, als dieser plötzlich in der Eingangshalle stand und nach Ryo verlangte.

Damit hatte er für ziemliches Aufsehen gesorgt, denn normalerweise platzten Fremde nicht einfach so hier rein und die anderen Schüler waren von seiner Erscheinung sichtlich eingeschüchtert.

Und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry und Draco die einzigsten waren, die sich in seine Nähe trauten.

„Ryo? Ich glaube, der ist gerade irgendwo draußen unterwegs..." überlegte Harry und schaffte es noch nicht einmal, seinen Satz zuende zu bringen, als Akira auch schon wieder kehrt machte und davon stürmte.

Eigentlich wollte Harry ihm noch eine ungefähre Wegbeschreibung mit auf den Weg geben, aber dazu kam er dann leider nicht mehr...

Ryo hatte sich währenddessen an den See zurückgezogen. Seit seinem letzten Treffen mit Akira hatte er das oft getan um in Ruhe für eineWeile nachzudenken.

Natürlich war er sich seiner Schuld bewusst und Akira hatte mit jedem seiner Worte recht gehabt, aber trotzdem war es doch ein Schock gewesen, diese gerade von ihm zu hören. Von jedem anderen wäre es ihm egal gewesen, aber nicht von ihm...

Vielleicht hatten die anderen Dämonen doch recht gehabt, vielleicht war ihre Rasse wirklich nicht dafür geschaffen, solche Gefühle

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wie wir zwei überhaupt Freunde werden konnten..."

Ryo hatte schon vorher gemerkt, dass Akira sich ihm genähert hatte, war sich allerdings nicht sicher gewesen, ob es der Wirklichkeit entsprach oder ob es nur seine Einbildung war.

„Das ist wohl auch meine Schuld..." antwortete er nur, als der junge Mann sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert. Ich war auch schon damals ziemlich verwundert darüber gewesen, dass ich plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dich schon mein ganzes Leben zu kennen, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich dich damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte."

Darauf antwortete Ryo nicht.

„Weißt du, dass es ziemlich seltsam ist, dich jetzt zwischen all den Kindern zu sehen? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich dich so gar nicht vorstellen können. Ich hab eher damit gerechnet, dass du hier jeden einfach auslöschen würdest, der dir zu sehr auf die Nerven geht."

Ryu musste lachen: „Glaub mir, es kostet mich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, das nicht zu tun..."

„Und trotzdem scheinst du entspannter zu sein, als noch damals zu unserer Zeit," stellte Akira fest, „So gesehen wirkst du momentan wahrschienlich menschlicher, als damals, als wir gegen die Dämonen gekämpft hatten."

„Versuchst du dich jetzt bei mir einzuschmeicheln, wo du gestern doch noch versuchst hast mich umzubringen..."

„Ich weiß auch nicht...Irgendwie habe ich ein echt schlechtes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich dabei an Mikis letzten Wunsch denke, schließlich hatte sie das doch nur getan, um uns ein halbwegs normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Und jetzt sieh uns an...Beinahe wäre es genau wieder so ausgeartet wie damals..."

Ryo blickte ihn kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder über den See schweifen ließ: „Da musst du dich bei Harry bedanken, so gesehen verdanken wir wohl alles ihm..."

„Dieser Junge ist wirklich seltsam, aber ich kann verstehen, warum Miki sich ausgerechnet ihm gezeigt hatte. Er hat ein gutes Herz."

„Ich habe ihm mal gesagt, dass er mich an dich erinnert und ich würde es jedes mal wieder sagen. So gesehen könntet ihr Brüder sein."

„Hä?"

Akira bllickte ihn unglaubig an: „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Wir sehen uns doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich, geschweige denn, dass wir sonst irgendwas gemein hätten."

Ryo lachte: „Das ist typisch für dich Akira, aber ja, das denke ich wirklich. Er ist genauso gutgläubig wie du und bringt sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich glaube, du sprichst hier von einem anderen Akira. So schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!"

Sie sahen sich kurz an und brachen dann in heilloses Glächter aus.

Ryo konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so mit ihm gelacht zu haben, aber es tat gut. Es erinnerte ihn an die gute alte Zeit, als sie sich noch nicht Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Dämonenangriffe verschwenden mussten. Als er noch wie ein richtiger Mensch gedacht hatte...

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst," sagte Ryo schließlich und schockte Akira damit ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich schon damit anfreunden kann...es ist irgendwie...naja seltsam halt..."

Es war irgendwie süß wie Akira um die richtigen Worte rang, ohne verletzend zu wirken. Und doch konnte er es verstehen. Es brauchte Zeit und er würde sie ihm geben, wenn er nur eine Chance bekommen würde.

Und wie es schien, würde dieser sie ihm geben, er war halt immer noch der alte gutherzige Akira, der keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun konnte. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert, selbst als er Amon in sich aufgenommen hatte.


	27. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die beiden gesprochen hatten, aber als Akira sich permanent im Schloss einnistete und sogar anfing Ryo beim Unterrichten zu unterstützen, wusste er, dass es wohl etwas positives gewesen war.

Das war schon mehr nach seinem Geschmack und er war sich sicher, dass auch Maki mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden gewesen wäre. Natürlich war die ganze Sache noch ausbaufähig, aber das sollten sie dann wirklich unter sich ausmachen.

Momentan hoffte er nur, dass sie wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit nicht über Dämonen nachdenken mussten. Er wollte endlich wieder ein „normaler" Zauberschüler sein, der nicht zu jeder Tages- und Nachzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen musste.

War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Aber das hatte wohl auch mit seinem Namen zu tun. Einem „Harry Potter" wurde keine Pause gegönnt.

...Nicht einmal, wenn er mit Draco versuchte, die neuesten Rezepte für Zaubertränke auszuprobieren.

„Was ist es wohl diesmal?" mutmaßte Draco in unvorstellbarer Gelassenheit. Es war schon erschreckend, wie schnell er sich an die Situation gewöhnt hatte. Wäre es Ron gewesen, hätte er sich sicherlich noch Monate danach darüber aufgeregt...

Lange brauchten sie nicht zu suchen, als ein aufgebrachter Ryo den Flur entlang stürmte, dicht gefolgt von Akira, der sich pausenlos zu entschuldigen schien, wenn auch nicht ganz klar war, wofür.

Verräter, konnte Harry Ryo murmeln hören und er rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, als er die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte. Doch ganz so dramatisch, wie er vermutet hatte, war es dann doch nicht.

Dort fand er neben einigen Lehrkräften, nur zwei junge Frauen, die sich aufgeregt mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten schienen.

Die eine war blond und die andere dunkelhaarig und er konnte sich nicht verkneifen, die beiden mit Ryo und Akira zu vergleichen.

So würden wohl ihre weiblichen Gegenparts aussehen, wenn sie existerten.

Aber das war vollkommen unmöglich, oder?

So langsam verstand Harry, warum Ryo so aufgebracht war...

Jetzt war natürlich die Frage, was die beiden hier machten und ob es sich bei ihnen überhaupt um Menschen handelte.

Seinen Erfahrungen nach, musste er momentan wirklich mit allem rechnen. Und Muggle wären auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, dieses Schloss zu finden.

„Wieso glaube ich, dass uns dieses Jahr noch einige Überraschungen bereithällt?" fragte Draco, der es endlich geschafft hatte, Harry einzuholen und die zwei Neuankömmlinge neugierig beobachtete.

„Und es werden bestimmt auch nicht die letzten gewesen sein..." führte Harry den Gedanken fort, „Bleibt nur noch herauszukriegen, was die zwei hier wollen."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich ein Stück näher heran, um besser verstehen zu können, was sie sagten...

„Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären," sagte die Dunkelhaarige, „Mit einem mal waren wir hier."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn: „Das erklärt jedoch nicht, die Reaktion, die sie gegenüber zweien unserer Lehrkräfte gezeigt haben."

„Es tut uns leid, wenn wir ihnen Ärger bereitet haben, aber diese beiden sind gefährlich! Sie in der Obhut von Kindern zu lassen, ist der Größte Fehler, den sie begehen können!"

Dumbledore schien jedoch glücklicherweise nicht zu verstehen, worauf sie hinauswollten: „Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden. Die beiden gehören zu unseren Lehrern. Und haben in der ganzen Zeit noch jemanden etwas getan."

„Das ist nur Tarnung. Verstehen sie denn nicht?"

Gottseidank schien der alte Zauber endlich mal vernünftig zu denken und ließ die beiden Frauen einfach stehen.

„Kommen sie bitte nachher in mein Büro, es scheint, dass es einiges zu klären gibt.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus..." murmelte Draco und blickte zu Harry hinüber.

Wenn das so weiterging, würden die beiden auffliegen. Und dann wäre diese Schule ungeschützt, sollten die Dämonen wieder angreifen.

„Wir müssen wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit diesen zwei Neuankömmlingen reden, bevor herauskommt, dass zwei unserer Lehrer Dämonen sind..."

Vorausgesetzt, dass sie mit sich reden ließen. Sie machten zwar keinen bösartigen Eindruck, aber Harry war sich trotzdem nicht so sicher, ob das eine seiner besten Ideen war...

„Entschuldigen sie..." begann er vorsichtig und die zwei drehten sich zu ihm um."

„Was ist Junge? Du siehst doch, dass wir beschäftigt sind," sprach die Blonde und erinnerte ihn ein weiteres mal erschreckend daran, wie ähnlich sie und Ryo sich waren.

„Es geht um unsere Lehrer, von denen sie behauptet hatten, dass sie gefährlich seien...Kennen sie sich zufällig?"

„Nein wir kennen uns nicht, aber es hatte ein Blick genügt, um zu sehen, was sie wirklich sind."

„Ihr meint Dämonen?" platzte es aus Draco heraus und erntete dafür einen Stoß von Harry in die Rippen.

„Woher wisst ihr davon?"

„Wir sind die einzigen, die ihr Geheimnis kennen, aber vielleicht sollten wir das an einem anderen Ort besprechen. Denn es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn es einer von den anderen mitbekäme," schlug Harry vor.

„Dann hoffe ich mal für euch, dass es sich auch lohnt. Ich hasse es, wenn man versucht mich auszutricksen..." funkelte die Blonde und folgte ihnen in an einen etwas abgelegenen Ort des Schlosses, an den sich eher selten andere Schüler hinverirrten.

„Dann lass mal hören."

Harry atmete kurz durch: „Am besten stellen wir uns erstmal vor: Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das hier ist Draco Malfoy."

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte zustimmend.

„Mein Name ist Jun Fudo und das ist..."

„Lan Asuka..." mischte sich die Blonde ein.

„Das ist ja seltsam," sprach Harry, „Ihr habt die selben Familiennamen wie Ryo und Akira...Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr euch nicht kennt?"

„Das sagten wir bereits," antwortete Lan.

„Was kann das bloß bedeuten?" Draco schien mehr als ein wenig verwirrt.

Scheint als würden die Probleme nicht weniger werden sonder mehr...


	28. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

Ryo kochte innerlich immer noch vor Wut. Auch wenn Akira ihm versichert hatte, dass es nichts war, konnte doch nicht geläugnet werden, wie er die zwei Frauen angestarrt hatte.

Besonders das blonde Weibsbild...

„Komm schon Ryo, ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut..."

Aber davon wollte der Angesprochene nichts wissen. Er drehte sich zum Fenster und blickte hinaus, als würde Akira überhaupt nicht existieren. Und hier hatte er gehofft, dass er ihm endlich vertrauen konnte, aber wie es schien, hatte er sich getäuscht. Scheint als würde sich Miki´s Wunsch doch nicht erfüllen...

Erst als er die Tür hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich wieder um. Ein wenig tat es ihm schon leid, wie er Akira behandelt hatte, aber anders hätte er es wohl nicht begriffen.

Wozu musste er diese zwei Frauen anstarren? Schließlich hatte er doch ihn!

Oder war er plötzlich nicht mehr genug?

Wenn das wirklich so wäre, würde er dafür sorgen, dass Akira, ihn so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde; dafür würde er schon sorgen!

Und er hatte schon den idialen Plan.

Es war vielleicht etwas dreist, aber wenn er nicht Nägel mit Köpfen machte, würde er wahrscheinlich niemals zu ihm durchdringen!

Währenddessen war Harry erleichtert darüber, dass er und Draco immer noch am Leben waren, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Frauen die gleichen dämonischen Wurzeln hatten, wie Akira und Ryo.

Eine Tatsache, die ihn weniger geschockt hatte, als angenommen. Es lag wohl an der erschreckenden Ähnlichkeit mit den beiden jungen Männern. Trotzdem klärte es nicht die Frage, warum sie denn nun hier waren. Davon hatte Miki nichts erzählt...

Da sie nicht aus der gleichen Welt wie Ryo und Akira zu kommen schienen, muss jemand anderes sie hierher gebracht haben.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, was Ryo über Voldemort erzählt hatte, dass dieser die Dämonen rekrutierte. Steckte er etwa dahinter?

Was auch immer es war, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie auf seine Seite gezogen wurden. Es gab auch so schon genug Dämonen in dieser Welt, die versuchten sie alle zu töten...

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, versucht also irgend so ein durchkeknallter Zaber mit Hilfe der Dämonen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen?" fragte Lan.

„So kann man es ausdrücken...ja."

Ihr Charakter schien sogar noch schlimmer zu sein, als der von Ryo, aber vielleicht kam ihm das auch nur so vor.

„Jedenfalls ist es besser, wenn für´s erste nicht zu viele Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Sonst haben wir es bald mit einer Massenpanik zu tun."

„Nein, dass dürfen wir wirklich nicht zulassen," sprach Jun, „Egal ob Mensch oder nicht, wenn sie in Panik geraten, sind sie alle unberechenbar."

„Wurde eure Welt auch vernichtet?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Nein, aber wir standen kurz davor."

Sie blickte ihm nicht in die Augen und er vermutete, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war, aber er wollte nicht weiter darauf herumreiten, schließlich ging es ihn nichts an.

„Dann sollten wir uns überlegen, was wir diesem alten Mann erzählen...und mit den anderen beiden müssen wir auch noch ein Wörtchen wechseln..."

Lan sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber Harry wusste, dass es das beste war. Umso mehr Verbündete sie hatten, umso leichter wäre ihr Sieg gegen die drohende Gefahr der Dämonen.

Jetzt brauchten sie nur noch einen guten Vorwand, dass die beiden hier im Schloss bleiben konnten, denn sonst würde sich Voldemort sicherlich gleich an ihre Versen heften.

Wenn sie nur annähernd so stark waren wie Akira, konnte das ihr Ende bedeuten...

„Akira!"

Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Wie zu erwarten hatte er sich an den See zurückgezogen und so hatte Ryo nicht lange gebraucht, um ihn aufzuspüren.

„Was willst du?" fragte er, „Ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht mehr sehen?"

„Idiot..." murmelte Ryo und setzte sich neben ihn.

Da er keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch aufzubauen, zuckte Akira nur mit den Schultern und blickte wieder auf den See hinaus.

Ryo war nervös. Wenn das hier schief lief, könnte er damit alles wieder kaputtmachen, was er die letzten Tage aufgebaut hatte, aber es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

Wie sollte er es ihm denn sonst begreiflich machen?

„Akira?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um, ein fragender Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht.

Ryo wartete nicht, bis der andere reagieren konnte, statt dessen packte er ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich heran.

Sicherlich wäre eine etwas romantischere Atmosphäre besser gewesen, aber er musste nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Und so war auch dieser Kuss alles andere als perfekt und Akira war auch viel zu überrascht.

Und doch versuchte Ryo so viel wie möglich seiner Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss zu bringen.

Als er endlich von ihm abließ, starrt ihn Akira nur an...

„Ryo..." hauchte Akira kaum hörbar und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen.

Er war rot wie eine Tomate und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

Ryo fand die ganze Sache recht amüsant. Wenigsten war sein Gegenüber noch nicht davongelaufen. Und das konnte man wohl als ein gutes Zeichen ansehen.

„Das war...nun..." begann Akira, schien aber nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen Satz zu beenden.

„Sag nichts," meinte Ryo darauf nur, „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt das ich dich liebe und das es nichts gibt, was dies ändern könnte. Also bitte..."

Akira legte seine Arme um ihn: „Hey, solltest du mir nicht Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen? Stattdessen..."

„Du hättest es sonst nicht verstanden..."

„Was? Bist du immer noch eifersüchtig auf die zwei Frauen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass da nichts ist. Es hatte mich nur überrascht, da sie uns so ähnlich waren."

„Als ob ich dir das glauben könnte..."

„Schmollst du etwa?"

Akira lachte, dabei war das alles andere als lustig!

„Ich muss dir wohl beweisen, dass ich es ernst gemeint habe, oder?"

Und dann war es an Akira, seinen Gegenüber zu überraschen.


	29. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

Harry war nicht motiviert.

Nach den letzten Ereignissen, kam ihm der normale Schulaltag regelrecht surreal vor, aber es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie sich wieder etwas um ihre Zukunft kümmerten.

So gesehen hatte Draco ihn heute morgen auf effektivste Weise zum Unterricht geprügelt, auch wenn es nicht jedem im Griffendorturm gepasst hatte, als der Slytherin plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden und lautstark nach Harry Potter verlangt hatte.

Ron, Hermine und einige andere waren drauf und dran gewesen, ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert zu zaubern, aber irgendwie hatte man es am Ende doch noch noch geschafft, sie davon abzuhalten, auch wenn Harry sich nicht mehr so richtig erinnern konnte, wie genau man es angestellt hatte.

Und wieder einmal schien der interessanteste Unterricht, von Ryo und Akira auszugehen...

Die Gerüchte um sie und die anderen beiden Frauen hatten eine ganze Weile für einiges an Gesprächsstoff gesorgt, waren aber in letzter Zeit etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt, da die Schlagzeilen von Dämonenangriffe und die Sichtungen einiger Todesser wieder in den Mittelpunkt der Zeitungen gerückt waren.

Auch wenn es zu keinem weiteren Angriff auf Hogwarts gekommen war.

Und genau diese Ruhe war es, die ihn momentan so beunruhigte. Voldemort plante etwas und unter diesen Umständen musste man mit allem rechnen...

„Mr. Potter, ich wäre ihnen wirklich verbunden wenn sie sich ein wenig mehr für den Unterricht interessieren würden. Anstatt nur aus dem Fenster zu starren," sprach McGonnagall in ihrer üblich ernsten Stimme.

„Tut mir leid, Professor."

Eigentlich tat es ihm nicht leid, da er das meiste, was sie momentan lernten berits beherrschte, aber das konnte er ihr kaum sagen, denn dann würden wieder unnötige Fragen gestellt, die er wirklich nicht beantworten wollte.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Langeweile zu ertragen und zu hoffen, dass der Unterricht bald vorbei war...

Mit Draco zusammen hatte er es inzwischen soweit geschafft, dass sie fast den kompletten Stoff dieses Schuljahres perfekt beherrschten und schon bald mit dem sechsten vortfahren konnten.

Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden sie bis Ende des Jahres alles gelernt haben, was diese Schule an Wissen zu bieten hatte.

Dies würde hoffentlich ein wenig gegen die Dämonen helfen. Denn trotz der Tatsache, dass sie inzwischen vier Dämonen an ihrer Seite hatten, war er sich nicht sicher, ob das ausreichen würde, gegen eine ganze Armee dieser Viecher anzutreten?

Wenn sie wenigstens soetwas wie eine Geheimwaffe hätten, aber laut Ryo besaßen Dämonen keine Schwachstellen. Das einzigste was bei ihnen half war rohe Gewalt...

Der erste Weg, nachdem der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, war die Bibliothek. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen zog er sich an einen der etwas versteckt liegenden Tische zurück und wartete.

Doch lange dauerte es nicht, bis er den vertrauten blonden Schopf erblickte.

„Ich dachte schon, dass ich heute alleine lernen müsste..." schmollte er.

„Wenn du weiterhin dieses Gesicht machst, werde ich dich beim nächsten mal noch länger warten lassen," neckte er Harry und setzte sich neben ihn.

Schnell packten sie ihre Bücher aus und stürzten sich an die letzten Seiten, die ihnen noch blieben.

„Mit was wollen wir weitermachen?" fragte Harry, sie waren bei allen Fächern fast durch, so dass es keinen Unterschied machte, mit was sie als erstes abschlossen.

„Am besten Tränke," schlug Draco vor, „Die meisten Rezepturen basieren auf Sachen, die wier bereits gebraut haben. Das sollte also ziemlich einfach werden."

„Tränke ist es also..."

Nicht das es Harry überrascht hätte.

Draco war ein ziemlicher Nerd, wenn es um dieses Thema ging und er schien entschlossen zu sein seinen Patenonkel eines Tages zu übertreffen.

Was, wenn er so weiter machte, nicht lange dauern konnte. Und auch Harry´s Fortschitte waren nicht zu übersehen.

So gesehen, war dieses Fach gar nicht so schwer, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Hermine hatte es ihm nur nicht richtig erklären können.

Eins war sicher, sollte er wieder einmal in solch einer Lage befinden, würde er sich nicht an ein neunmalkluges Mädchen wenden, sondern an das Arschloch...

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich wissen will, woran du gerade denkst..." lachte Draco, der die letzte Seite des Buches erreicht hatte.

„Wirklich nicht? Dabei waren es so nette Gedanken," neckte Harry ihn.

„Ich wäre wirklich vorsichtig mit dem was ich sage, Potter..."

Draco war mit seinem Stuhl noch etwas näher gerutscht. Von ihrer Position aus konnten sie von niemanden gesehen werden, trotz der Tatsache, dass die meisten Schüler nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt waren.

Bis dato wusste niemand, wie eng befreundet die beiden wirklich waren und Harry hatte nicht vor, das so schnell zu ändern

Er hatte auch so schon so genug Probleme, da musste er sich nicht auch noch bei jedem rechtfertigen, warum er und sein ehemaliger Erzfeind plötzlich zusammen waren...

„Angst das uns jemand erwischt, Harry?" flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr.

Als ihn der warme Atem traf, musste dieser unweigerlich zusammenzucken. Draco wusste, was er für eine Wirkung auf Harry hatte und er nutzte diese Gelegenheiten so oft es nur ging.

Und Harry ließ ihn gewähren.

Aber wer könnte das nicht? Draco hatte den Hundeblick perfektioniert und er setzte ihn zu jeder nur erdenklichen Tageszeit ein, wenn es darum ging, dass zu kriegen, was er wollte.

Genauso wie in diesem Moment...

Und diesmal wusste Harry sogar, was er wollte, ohne das dieser auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte.

Mit hochrotem Kopf und der Angst, dass sie jemand entdecken könnte, lehnte er sich ein wenig in Dracos Richtung.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber in solchen Momenten fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf diesem Planeten.


	30. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Diese Ruhe und auch die Ungewissheit, was als nächstes passieren würde, raubten Ryo den letzten Nerv.

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit saßen sie nun schon in dieser Schule fest und waren zum Warten verdammt.

Seit dem Angriff vor ein paar Monaten, war nichts mehr geschehen und es fiel ihm auch von Tag zu Tag schwerer, den Geruch der Dämonen wahrzunehmen.

Wie es schien zogen sie sich zurück, aber er bezweifelte, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war.

Irgendwas stimmte an dieser ganzen Situation nicht und es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich handelten. Wenn sie noch länger warteten konnte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein...

Und so fanden er, Akira sowie Jun und Lan sich einige Tage später im Schutze der Dunkelheit auf dem Quidditshfeld wieder.

Harry hatten sie davon nichts erzählt, da es offensichtlich war, dass er auf alle Fälle hätte mitommen wollen, aber das hier war nichts für einen sterblichen Menschen.

Sie konnten es sich wirklich nicht leisten, noch auf jemanden aufpassen zu müssen, während sie vielleicht selbst in Lebensgefahr schwebten.

„Ich hoffe, dein Plan ist so gut, wie du uns weiß machen willst...sonst..." knurrte Lan. Sie war von Anfang dagegen gewesen und hatte am Ende nur eingewilligt, weil Jun sie darum gebeten hatte.

„Du solltest aufhören so schlecht von mir zu denken. Ich weiß selbst, dass wir uns hier wahrscheinlich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben..."

„Und trotzdem willst du das durchziehen?!"

„Besser jetzt wo wir noch eine Chance haben, bevor sie sich soweit mobilisiert haben, dass sich nichts und niemand mehr in ihren Weg stellen kann..."

„Und wenn sie schon soweit sind?"

„Lan..." ermahnte sie Jun, „Ich denke das reicht jetzt wirklich."

„Hmpf."

Trotzdem war sie danach ruhig.

Es war manchmal wirklich erschreckend, wie sehr sich Akira und Jun manchmal ähnelten.

„Wollen wir dann? Sonst stehen wir noch die ganze Nacht hier."

„Vielleicht wäre das das Beste..."

„Lan!"

Es war eine unscheinbare Gegend, in die es sie verschlagen hatte.

Nur wenige Häuser waren hier zu finden und auch sonst wirkte die Umgebung nicht sehr einladend. So gesehen das perfekte Versteck, für all diejenigen, die nicht wollten, dass man ihnen bei der Arbeit über die Schulter schaute...

In einem dieser dunklen Räume saß eine Person in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Im Nebenzimmer war ein Kaminfeuer entfacht worden, doch das Licht reichte nicht aus, um auch noch den zweiten Raum zu erhellen.

Ein schweres Buch lag auf seinem Schoß und war ca. zur Hälfte aufgeschlagen.

Zu seinen Füßen lag eine riesige Schlange.

„Nicht mehr lange," sagte er und strich über den Kopf des großen Reptils.

„Diese Welt wird bald mir gehören ha ha ha. Potter sollte schon mal damit beginnen, sein Grab zu schaufeln..."

Aus dem Nebenzimmer trat ein seltsam deformiertes Wesen an ihn heran.

„Ist alles soweit vorbereitet?" fragte er dieses.

„jA, nuRnoCh ein PaAr taGe..."

„Gut, dann sage den anderen bescheid."

„Sicher, dass wir hierrichtig sind?" fragte Lan skeptisch.

„Absolut," antwortete Akira.

Sie hatten sich in einer recht verlassenen Gegend wiedergefunden, doch keiner konnte leugnen, dass der Geruch der Dämonen hier schwer in der Luft lag. Man hätte ihn buchstäblich mit einem Messer schneiden können...

„Eines dieser Häuser dient diesem verrückten Zauberer also als Versteck?"

„Davon müssen wir ausgehen Jun, wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, welches das ist. Hey Ryo, hat deine Informationsquelle dazu irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein, wir können wohl froh sein, dass wir überhaupt so viel erfahren haben, Akira. Wir müssen wohl oder übel jedes einzelne durchsuchen."

Ein nicht gerade erfreulicher Gedanke, aber wenn es nicht anders ging, würden sie auch dies tun...

„Sie sind weg..."

Das war das erste, was Harry an diesem Morgen bemerkte.

Er musste nicht einmal das Schloss durchsuchen, um das zu wissen. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so aufregte.

„Sie haben sich einfach davongeschlichen!"

Draco klopfte ihm aufmunternt auf dieSchulter: „Sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben."

„Trotzdem hätten sie wenigsten bescheid sagen können! Ich hätte ihnen doch helfen können!"

„Ich glaube, genau deswegen haben sie dir nichts gesagt."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Sie wollten dich wohl einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen..."

„..."

„...Harry ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Und ich sage dir, dass du einen großen Fehler begehst, wenn du ihnen jetzt hinterherrennst. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Draco wusste das er mit seinen Worten auf taube Ohren traf, aber er wollte am Ende nicht behaupten, dass er es nicht wenigstens versucht hatte...

„Du kennst mich doch, außerdem stecke ich schon viel zu sehr drin, als das ich mich jetzt einfach zurücklehen könnte und den anderen die ganze Arbeit überlassen könnte."

Diese Antwort war zu erwarten gewesen. Was anderes hätte er von Harry auch nicht erwatet...

„Ich schätze mal, ich sollte schon mal meine Tasche packen?"

Harry blickte ihn verdutzt an: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich allein losziehen lasse oder?"

Harry hatte sich von seinem Schock noch nicht ganz wieder erholt und blickte ihn noch immer ungläubig an.

„Jetzt hör auf mich so anzustarren. Ich mag vielleicht nicht über diese ganzen Dämonenfähigkeiten verfügen, mit denen ihr euch alle rühmt, aber ich bin nicht so wehrlos, wie du vielleicht denkst."

Damit beendete er das Gespräch und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.


	31. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Die Suche war zeitaufwendiger, als sie angenommen hatten und Ryo´s Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends, aber dann fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Findet ihr das nicht auch seltsam."

Sein Blick war auf einen scheinbar leeren Fleck gerichtet.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Akira, scheinbar war es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Dieser Ort ist nach einem bestimmten Muster aufgebaut, ähnlich wie ein Schachbrettmuster…"

Jun´s Augen weiteten sich, sie verstand sofort, was er meinte: „Aber dieser Fleck dort hinten passt überhaupt nicht, oder?"

„Genau."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, dass ist wirklich seltsam…"

Auch die anderen beiden mussten ihm in diesen Punkt zustimmen. Und dann passierte es, kaum das es ihnen aufgefallen war.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein altes verlassenes Haus vor ihnen.

„Ich würde sagen, da haben wir den Jackpot geknackt," war Akiras Antwort auf das eben gesehene.

„Da kann ich dir nur recht geben."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich heran. Die vielen alten Bäume boten ihnen den nötigen Schutz, so dass sie bis zur Außenmauer des Anwesens vordringen konnten.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Lans Warnung wurde von allen ernst genommen, denn niemand konnte den schweren Geruch der Dämonen ignorieren, der hier überall in der Luft hing.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir das richtige tun…" murmelte Akira, als sie durch ein Loch in der Mauer krochen.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Harry!"

Er und Draco hatten am selben Abend noch die Spur der vier Dämonen aufgenommen und standen inzwischen kurz davor, auf sie zu treffen.

Ihre Suche hatte sie in ein altes, nur spärlich bewohntes Dorf geführt. Das sie hier richtig waren, wussten sie sofort, dazu mussten sie keine Dämonen sein.

Die ganze Atmosphäre schrie nur so von der Gefahr die hier lauerte.

„Du hättest nicht mitkommen brauchen, Draco." war Harry´s Antwort darauf.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, begleite ich dich aus meinem eigenen Entschluss heraus, damit du keine Dummheiten anstellst, aber das hier ist einfach nur noch dämlich!"

Harry schienen Draco´s Worte nicht wirklich nahe zu gehen.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob du wirklich schon bereit bist, gegen Voldemort anzutreten!"

Das sie von seiner Anwesenheit wussten, war keine große Sache. Kurz nachdem sie hier angekommen waren, hatte Harry´s Narbe fürchterlich zu brennen begonnen und das konnte nur eins bedeuten…

„Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er hier ist, ist Grund genug, dass ich mich einmische. Vielleicht ist jetzt endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass wir uns gegenüberstehen."

„Ich hoffe nicht…" murmelte Draco, denn eigentlich hätte er gern noch etwas länger etwas von Harry gehabt, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.

„Wir sollten weitergehen. Die anderen sind hier bestimmt auch irgendwo."

„Schon gut, ignorier mich einfach..."

Widerwillig folgte Draco ihm, als sie durch die dunklen Straßen schlichen. Um diese Zeit wirkte der ganze Ort wie ausgestorben.

Wahrscheinlich war es tagsüber nicht anders. Es fiel ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, dass dieser Ort nur sovor Leben überquoll...

Und so zielstrebig, wie Harry sie durch die Gassen navigierte hätte man fast glauben können, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur wieder ein Dämonen-Ding, dass er von Ryo gelernt hatte. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären...

„Sie sind hier ganz in der Nähe..." murmelte dieser und legte noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zu.

Draco hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten und dann fing es auch noch an zu regnen!

Er sah gerade noch, wie er hinter einer weiteren Ecke verschwand, als er plötzlich ganz allein unterwegs war...

„Was zur...!"

Das war doch vollkommen unmöglich! Harry war doch direk vor ihm gewesen!

„Verflucht, gerade jetzt!"

Hektisch blickte er sich, aber nirgendwo war auch nur eine Spur von dem Jungen. Als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt wurden...

„Harry!" rief er so leise wie möglich, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

Er war weg und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo er nun hin sollte. Er war nur Harry gefolgt.

Und jetzt? Wo sollte er hin?

Er bezweifelte, dass einer der Anwohner ihm helfen würde und bei seinem Glück würde er wahrscheinlich an der falschen Tür klopfen und direkt in Voldemorts Arme laufen...

„Das kann ja heiter werden...

Ihm blieb unter diesen Umständen nichts anderes übrig, als sich noch ein umzusehen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht in irgendwelche Fallen tappte.

Wo war er?

Harry konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Eben war er noch auf der Straße gewesen und im nächsten Moment befand er sich in einem Raum, den er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Schön das du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beglückst, Potter. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe..."

Diese Stimme...!

Harry´s Narbe brannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Voldemort..."

Er würde seine Stimmer überall erkennen, selbst wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte dir so schnell gegenüber zu treten, aber das erspart mir dir Arbeit nach dir zu suchen."

„Was willst du?"

Noch immer konnte er ihn nicht sehen, aber das er nah war, war offensichtlich.

„Was will ich wohl wollen Potter? Deinen Tod natürlich. So qualvoll wie nur irgendmöglich."

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Du hast es schon einmal versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?"

„Weil ich jetzt etwas habe, gegen das selbst du nicht bestehen kannst. Du magst mir meine Marionette entrissen haben, aber mit diesem hier wirst du nicht so leicht fertig!"


	32. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas unternehmen..." flüsterte Akira und deutete auf das verfallene Haus, dass sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit observierten.

Das sich etwas verändert hatte, wussten sie sofort. Es war zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack und die Tatsache, dass sich plötzlich eine recht bekannte magische Aura in diesem Haus befand, zwang sie noch mehr dazu, endlich zu handeln. Sie hatten inzwischen wirklich genug Beweise zusammen, um sicher zu sein, das sie hier richtig waren.

„Ich weiß nicht wie der Junge hierher gefunden hat, aber so langsam wird er wirklich ein wenig lästig...Hat ihm denn noch niemand gesagt, dass man sich in fremde Angelegenheiten nicht einmischt?!" zischte Lan.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du in diesem Fall recht hast..." stimmte Ryo wiederwillig ein. Sicherlich mochte er Harry auf eine ganz verquere Weise, aber der Junge hatte es mit dieser Aktion wirklich zu weit getrieben.

Sollten Sie ihn lebendig dort herausbekommen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht weiter in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen konnte...

So drastisch dieser Schritt auch war.

„Trotzdem sollten wir nicht einfach dort reinspazieren. Wahrscheinlich werden sie erwarten, dass ihm jemand zur Hilfe eilt..."

Da hatte Jun recht, aber was hätten sie sonst tun sollen? Sämtliche Eingänge wurden bewacht, niemand wäre dort unentdeckt rein gekommen...

„Wenn sie uns wirklich erwarten, sollten wir ihnen einen Besuch abstatten, denn sie nicht vergessen werden."

Lan war mehr als bereit, diesen Typen zu zeigen, was es hieß ein Teufel zu sein und wahrscheinlich wäre sie allein in das Gebäude gestürmt, wenn Jun sie nicht aufgehalten hätte.

Akira nickte ihr zu: „Mit unserer vereinten Kraft sollten selbst sie nicht rechnen. Zeigen wir ihnen, was wir drauf haben. Außerdem habe ich noch ein Hühnchen mit diesem Typen zu rupfen..."

Akira hatte noch nicht vergessen, wie man ihn dazu missbraucht hatte, unschuldige Kinder anzugreifen und beinahe Ryo umzubrigen...Und dafür würde er sich nun rächen. Keine Gnade, denn diese Typen hatten es nicht anders verdient!

„Los geht´s!"

Vorbereitet auf alles, dass sich ihnen in den Weg stellen könnte, stürmten sie das Haus.

Draco irrte noch immer durch die Straßen des Ortes. Ohne einen Anhaltspunkt, wohin Harry verschwunden war...

Ohne auch nur den winzigsten Anhaltspunkt wo Harry oder die anderen waren, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ziellos umherzuirren, bis er über irgendwas stolperte.

Unter diesen Umsänden würde er am Ende dieser Woche immer noch hier herumlaufen...

Nein, er musste diese ganze Sache vollkommen anders angehen. Er lehnte sich gegen eine der Hauswände und ging in seinem Kopf jeden Zauber durch, den er bisher gelernt hatte. Einer musste ihm doch die Lösung seines Problems näher bringen. Die vielen endlosen Stunden, die er über den verschiedensten Büchern gehangen hatte, durften doch nicht vollkommen umsonst gewesen sein...

Er hatte einige nützliche Zauber gelernt, doch keiner schien wirklich geeignet für diese Situation zu sein.

„Komm schon...!" knurrte er, „Irgendwas muss es doch geben...!"

Die Person auf der anderen Straßenseite war fast aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, als er sie endlich bemerkte.

„Was zur...!"

Ein Mensch war das nicht, das wusste er sofort. Da war also der Anhaltspunkt, auf den er gewartet hatte.

Mit gebührendem Abstand machte er sich daran, dieses seltsame Wesen zu verfolgen.

Mit etwas Glück führte es ihn direkt zu Harry...oder in eine Falle, aber daran wollte er jetzt erst mal nicht denken.

Harry wusste nicht,was er von dieser Sache halten sollte.

Als Voldemort zur Seite trat, passierte eine ganze Weile gar nicht und er vermutete schon, dass es sich nur um einen Bluff gehandelt hatte, als etwas aus den Schatten heraustrat.

Doch er hatte nicht vor, so lange zu warten, bis dieses Ding sich ihm auf Armlänge genähert hatte. Noch hatte er ein paar Tricks im Ärmel, die er von Ryo gelernt hatte und es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er diese endlich anwandte...

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zerstörte er seine Fesseln und überraschte damit nicht nur Voldemort, der wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Junge sich befreite, sondern auch das immer noch in den Schatten befindliche Wesen.

Da der Ausgang momentan versperrt war, blieb ihm nur der Rückzug in eines der anderen Zimmer, bis ihm etwas eingefallen war, wie er hier schnellstmöglich wegkam.

Er verbarrikadierte die Tür mit sämtlichen Zaubern, die er kannte und blickte sich hektisch um. Es gab ein Fenster, aber es war offensichtlich, dass auch draußen Patroullien unterwegs waren, die ihn wahrscheinlich in Null Komma Nix wieder eingefangen hatten...

Er saß wirklich in der Klemme...

„Vielleicht hätte ich diesmal wirklich auf Ryo hören sollen...Wahrscheinlich habe ich jetzt alles kaputt gemacht..." murmelte er leise und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass die Tür eingerissen wurde.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Hoffentlich würde sein Tod kurz und schmerzlos sein, dann hätte dieses Elend wenigstens ein Ende.

Auch wenn es ihm um Draco leid tat. Wo er wohl gerade steckte? Ob er immer noch auf den Straßen herumirrte? Oder hatte man ihn inzwischen auch geschnappt?

Er wollte darüber lieber nicht nachdenken. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, sollte ihm etwas zugestoßen sein.

Was natürlich auch die Frage aufwarf, wo Ryo und die anderen steckten. Sie müssten doch schon längst hier sein.

Was hatte sie nur aufgehalten?

Die Schaniere der Tür gaben immer weiter nach und das Holz hatte sich schon bis zur Schmerzgrenze gedehnt.

Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis sie auch das letzte Siegel überwunden hatten.

„Warum passiert so was eigentlich immer mir?"

Er kroch bis in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes und versuchte in der dunkelsten Ecke Schutz zu suchen, auch wenn es nicht viel nutzte, da der Raum bis auf einen Tisch vollkommen leer war...

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Ryo hatte ihm zwar die Grundlagen beigebracht, aber das war bei weitem nicht genug, um sich einem waschechten Dämon in den Weg zu stellen, dafür war er noch lange nicht bereit.

Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Holzsplitter flogen durch den ganzen Raum und plötzlich war er vollkommen ungeschützt...


	33. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32

Die Gegenwehr war lächerlich.

Keiner der vier hatte wirklich arge Probleme, gegen die Wachposten vorzugehen. Es war schon fast verdächtig einfach, sich dem Haus zu nähern.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..." knurrte Lan, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das Dämonen jemals so schwach gewesen waren..."

Ryo und Akira konnten ihr in diesem Punkt nur zustimmen, selbst ihre Erfahrung damals hatte gezeigt, dass es niemals so einfach war.

Ihr erstes Zusammentreffen hatten sie nur mit viel Glück überlebt.

Das hier war dagegen fast schon verdächtig einfach und

sie bezweifelten, dass sie so stark geworden waren, dass sie es mit jetztauf einmal mit jedem aufnehmen konnten.

„Vielleicht liegt es an der Magie, vielleicht unterdrückt diese ihre Kraft, ähnlich, wie es bei uns der Fall ist..." vermutete Jun, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, das es nur bedingt daran liegen konnte, da sie selbst nicht so sehr davon betroffen waren.

„Vielleicht...und wahrscheinlich liegt es auch an diesem Zauberer, von dem Harry gesprochen hatte. Ein Dämon ist nur so stark wie sein Meister," meinte Ryo.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Leute solche Probleme mit diesem Schwächling haben," sagte Lan und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Allerdings barg diese Sache auch ein gewisses Risiko, denn die Chance, dass er die Kontrolle über seine kleine Armee verlor, war erschreckend hoch. Und dann würde es wohl mit dieser Welt zuende gehen. Denn noch einmal würden sie sicher keinen Pakt mit einem Sterblichen eingehen.

Im Vorderen Teil des Hauses schien sich niemand mehr aufzuhalten, so dass sie gezwungen waren, noch weiter ins Innere vorzudringen. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen jedoch erleichtert, als sie Harry´s Schreie hörten, die aus einem der hinteren Räume kamen.

„Wenn sie dem Jungen etwas angetan haben, werden sie es bereuen!" knurrte Ryo und lief los.

Es hätte sich um eine Falle handeln können, aber niemand wollte seine Hoffnung darauf setzen, besonders, wenn sie es mit Dämonen zu tun hatten.

Und wie sich herausstellte, war es gut gewesen, dass sie so schnell gehandelt hatte, als sie Harry in einer Ecke kauernt vorfanden. Vor ihm standen eine Art schlangenähnlicher Mensch und ein Wesen, von dem Ryo und Lan gehofft hatte, ihn niemals auf dieser Seite zu sehen.

Das Ungetüm grinste nur, als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte: „Na sieh mal einer an...Wen haben wir den hier?"

Seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht meh verwendet, doch es war unverkennbar seine.

„Rahu..." knurrte Ryo,was wollte dieses Monster hier?

„Du hast mich also noch nicht vergessen, Satan. Ihr habt es mir wirklich einfach gemacht, dass ihr hierher gekommen seid, das erspart mir die Mühe, nach euch zu suchen."

Er fletschte die Zähne.

So wie es aussah, würde er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen und dann war da noch dieser seltsame Zauberer...

„Lan, Jun, kümmert euch um Harry, wir halten solange diese Typen auf."

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr keine Hilfe braucht?" fragte Lan und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Keine Sorge, momentan ist er immer noch an den Pakt mit diesem Sterblichen gebunden, dass wird ein Kinderspiel."

Die beiden Frauen griffen sich Harry und rannten hinaus. Jetzt waren nur noch Ryo, Akira, Voldemort und Rahu anwesend. Jetzt brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass versehentlich Unschuldige in die ganze Sache mitreingezogen wurden.

„Hm, ihr wollt es also wirklich auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen?" grinste Rahu, er war sich seines Sieges verdächtig sicher, was die beiden recht stutzig machte. Irgendwas verbarg er und das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten...

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dich mit uns anlegen kannst?" raunte Akira in einer Tonlage, die nur von Amon stammen konnte. Scheint als würde es jetzt wirklich ernst werden.

„Ihr solltest mich nicht unterschätzen. Ich bin nicht wie diese schwächlichen Lakeien!"

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Hey Zauberer! Steh da nicht so blöd rum und beweg deinen Arsch! Du hast mich gerufen, also zeig mir jetzt endlich, ob du es wert, bist, dass ich unter dir diene!"

Wie auf´s Stichwort setzte sich der Zauberer in Bewegung, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Worüber die Beiden jedoch nur müde lächeln konnte. Ein Großteil der Zauber wirkte bei ihnen nicht und die paar, die es taten, waren leicht auszuweichen. Vor ihm mussten sie sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen.

Er schleuderte ihnen alles entgegen, dass er kannte, zusätzlich mit diesem seltsamen Todeszauber, dessen Namen Akira regelmäßig vergaß. Aber nichts was er tat, konnte ihre Barriere durchbrechen.

„Ist das alles was du kannst?" fragte Ryo gehässig, „Und vor dir sollen die Leute solch eine Angst haben? Das ich nicht lache."

Voldemort fand dies natürlich überhaupt nicht witzig, wie er hier vorgeführt wurde. Und sobald Rahu sah, wie schwächlich sein Meister war, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich töten.

Das wussten natürlich auch Ryo und Akira und konzentrierten sich deshalb mehr auf den Dämon. Dieser musste unter allen umständen aus dem Weg geräumt werden, denn sonst stand dem Einmarsch der Dämonen nichts mehr im Weg.

Sie mussten nur aufpassen, das Rahu keine Chance bekam, den Zauberer zu töten, um den Pakt zu lösen.

Akira hatte sich inzwischen in Devilman verwandelt, ein Versagen konnten sie sich hier nicht leisten, deshalb mussten sie von Anfang alles geben.

Ryo vertraute auf seine Schrotflinte. Noch traute er seinen Kräften diesbezüglich nicht über den Weg.

Das letzte was er brauchte war es, dass er vollkommen durchdrehte und auch die Welt dem Erdboden gleich machte...

Doch ganz so einfach wie sie dachten wurde es nicht.

Rahu war immer noch verdammt stark.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie ablenken..." flüsterte Akira.

War nur die Frage, wie sie dies anstellen sollten, denn er schien jeden ihrer Bewegungen vorausahnen zu können...

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr mich mit solchen Kinderreien besiegen könntet? Ha ha ha…!"

„Wo denkst du hin, vor uns war das auch nur die Aufwärmphase."

Das war eine vollkommene Übertreibung, aber sie konnten ihm schlecht zugestehen, dass er ihnen trotzalledem haushoch überlegen waren.

Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, die sie noch nicht bedacht hatten, sie mussten sie nur finden.


	34. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33

Akira´s Körper wurde von einer gewaltigen Wucht erfasst, als er versuchte Rahu´s Schläge abzuwehren. Er wurde buchstäblich durch die Wand geschleudert, als er vergeblich versuchte, den letzten Schlag abzuwehren. Langsam verschmolzen seine Züge und er kehrte wieder zu seiner menschlichen Form zurück.

„Ist das alles was ihr drauf habt?! Das ich nicht lache. Und euch nannte man mal die stärksten Wesen, die auf dem Erdboden gewandelt waren! Scheint als wäre es an der Zeit, in den Ruhestand zu gehen, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Rahu grinste. Er war sich seines Sieges gewiss.

Ryo konnte das nicht verstehen. Woher er nahm er nur diese Kraft? Es konnte kaum dieser schwächliche Mensch sein, den er seinen Meister nannte und der sich vor einiger Zeit aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Rahu blickte zu ihm hinüber: „Denkst du nicht auch, dass es Zeit wird, den Namen Satan an eine passendere Person abzugeben? Jemand wie du kann niemals der Herr über die Dämonen sein!"

Ryo musste lachen.

Natürlich hatte er diesem Punkt recht. So wie er jetzt war, hatte er gegen ihn keine Chance, aber...

„Tu´s nicht!" rief Akira, der wohl erkannt hatte, was er vorhatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich lasse mich nicht von diesem Idioten vorführen!"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Kraft überhaupt dafür ausreichte, aber er würde es trotzdem versuchen.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er seine wahre Gestalt annahm...

„Lass mich jetzt bloß nicht im Stich..." betete Ryo undhoffte, dass sein Körper dieser Kraft standhalten würde als...

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, als plötzlich ein Energiestrahl, dicht an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte und Rahu direkt in den Brustkorb traf.

Dieser war so überrascht, dass er für einen Moment seine Deckung fallen ließ. Auf so eine Chance hatten Ryo und Akira, der sich inzwischen etwas erholt hatte, nur gewartet.

Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung starteten Sie einen letzten Angriff und diesmal schafften sie es wirklich, seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen.

Sie schafften es, ihm einen seiner Arme abzutrennen, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte sich zurückzuziehen.

Mit hasserfüllten Augen blickte er sie an: Das werdet ihr noch beräuen!"

Er rannte aus dem Raum, bevor die Beiden die Möglichkeit hatten, ihm den Gar auszumachen

„Sollen eir hinterher?" fragte Akira, bereit die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

„Nein, besser wir lassen ihn erst mal gehen. Momentan wären wir sowieso keine Chance ihn zu töten. Selbst in diesem Zustand haben wir wahrscheinlich keine Chance gegen ihn..."

Akira fluchte leise, wohlwissend, dass Ryo die Wahrheit sprach.

„Wir sollten raus gehen und unserem Retter danken. Scheinbar war es doch nicht ganz verkehrt, dass sie uns gefolgt sind..."

Etwas verwirrt blickte Akira aus dem Fenster und sah Draco neben Harry stehen und gab ihm eine ordentlich Standpauke.

Akira konnte nur lächeln, wenigstends war Harry nicht so dumm gewesen, allen hierher zu kommen, auch wenn es nicht die Tatsache entschuldigte, dass er sich hatte gefangen nehmen lassen. Wozu hatten sie ihm all diese nützlichen Dinge beigebracht, wenn er sie in Situationen wie dieser nicht einsetzte?

Scheinbar war es noch ein langer Weg, bis er endlich so weit war...

„Ihr habt einiges zu erklären," sprach Ryo, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten.

Die beiden Jungs ließen den Kopf hängen, wohlwissend, welche Fehler sie begangen hatten.

„Trotzdem..." setzt er wieder an, „...müssen wir uns wohl bei euch bedanken, den ohne euch hätte es dort drinnen sicherlich ein böses Ende genommen."

Sie blickten erleichtert auf, aber so einfach wollte er sie nicht davonkommen lassen: „Trotzdem entschuldigt das nicht die Tatsache, dass ihr euch unseren Befehlen wiedersetzt und euch unnötig in Gefahr gebracht habt."

„Soviel zu einem guten Ende..." flüserte Harry und erntete einen bösen Blick von Ryo.

„Ein Monat nachsitzen und ein 8 Fuß lange Abhandlung über die Verwendung von Elementmagie im normalen Alltag. Ich denke damit solltet ihr eine Weile beschäftigt sein," grinste Ryo, dass sollte ihnen eine Lehre sein.

„Einen Monat?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Sei froh, dass du ihn nicht mit Professer Snape hast, also hör auf dich zu beschweren.

„Quidditch kann ich dann wohl für´s erste vergessen..."

„Sei froh, dass du noch lebst," mischte sich jetzt auch Lan ein.

„Besser wir verschwinden hier, bevor die Verstärkung eintrifft," merkte Akira an.

Und damit hatte er recht, denn noch einen Kampf würden sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung wirklich nicht überstehen.

„...Wir hätten sie töten sollen. Jetzt wo sie wissen, dass ich hier bin, werden sie alles daran setzten, sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen..." knurrte Rahu missmutig. Rückzug war normalerweise nichts, was ein Dämon tun würde.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Dann erwarten uns wenigstens keine bösen Überraschungen," sprach Voldemort, als gäbe es nichts, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen müssten.

„Das mag so sein, allerdings würde ich Satan nicht unterschätzen. Er hat schon einmal bewiesen, dass man sich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte und bisher hat er noch nichts von seiner wahren Kraft gezeigt."

Rahu so aufgewühlt zu sehen, war überraschend für ihn, bis dato hatte er immer gezweifelt, dass Dämonen zu solchen Emotionen fähig waren.

„Was wenn er diese Kraft nicht mehr hat? Dieser Akira war doch auch viel schwächer, als du es in Erinnerung hast," mutaßte er dann.

Rahu überlegte kurz: „Da könnte etwas dran sein, aber ich werde es überprüfen müssen, aber vorher gibt es noch einige Sachen, die vorbereitet werden müssen...Ich hoffe deine Leute sind vorbereitet?"

„Sie werden morgen hier eintreffen. Ich habe sie bereits über die wichtigsten Dinge informiert.

„Gut," grinste Rahu, „Das erspart mir es noch mal zu erklären. Diese Angelegenheit kann nicht mehr länger warten."


	35. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Es war ein ganz schöner Aufruhr, als die sechs am nächsten morgen das Schloss betraten, als hätten sie gerade in einem Krieg gekämpft. Aber Fragen diesbezüglich wurden nicht beantwortet. Keiner von ihnen war in der Stimmung gewesen irgendetwas über die vergangene Nacht zu sagen. Sie waren nur froh, dass sie endlich zurück waren und ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen zu können. Vorher würde Ryo jedoch noch mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen, damit man die zwei Jungs vom heutigen Unterricht entschuldigte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Geschichte die er sich ausgedacht hatte, ihn überzeugen würde, aber er würde einen Großteil seiner Überredungskünste anwenden, um ihn davon überzeugen zu können. Leute zu manupulieren war schließlich seine Spezialität.

Akira, Jun und Lan machten sich in der Zwischenzeit schon mal auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer, wohlwissend, dass er das sehr gut alleine schaffen konnte, auch wenn Akira noch einen Moment auf der Treppe inne hielt, in der Hoffnung, dass Ryo ihn doch noch bitten würde, dass er mitkäme.

Doch als dies nicht geschah, machte auch er sich auf den Weg.

Ryo war von den vieren momentan der einzig offiziell zugelassene Lehrer, also war es auch seine Aufgabe, sich um seine Schüler zu kümmern...

Er schlug den Weg in Richtung des doch recht versteckten Raumes ein und kam nicht umrum sich die Frage zu stellen, warum es so schwierig war dort hinzukommen.

Normalerweise sollte ein Schuldirektor doch so nach wie möglich am Geschehen dran sein, um sich um seine Schüler zu kümmern, aber in diesem Fall würde man es sich sicherlich zweimal überlegen, ob man ihn wegen einer Sache aufsuchte, besonders wenn man das Passwort nicht kannte, denn dann brauchte man es gar nicht erst zu versuchen.

Sein Vorteil war, dass der Wächter eine unglaubliche Angst vor ihm zu haben schien und ihm somit immer Zugang gewährte, ob die Personen im Inneren nun wollten oder nicht.

Umso überraschter schien Dumbledore, als der junge Mann plötzlich in seinen Gemächern stand.

"Mr. Asuka, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuchs."

Dumbledore versuchte eine ruhige Miene zu bewahren, aber es gelang ihm nur mäßig.

"Ich möchte zwei meiner Schüler für den Rest des Tages freistellen."

"Freistellen?"

Wie es schien, würde der Direktor nicht so einfach zu überzeugen sein, aber Ryo war guter Dinge, dass er ihn in wenigen Minuten weich geklopft hatte.

Und vielleicht war das endlich die Chance mal wieder ein paar seiner Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren.

Manchmal war es wirklich zu einfach.

Ryo hatte es für eine größere Herausforderung gehalten den alten Mann zu überzeugen, aber am Ende hatte dieser ihm ohne weitere Wiederworte zugestimmt.

"Du hast ihn manipuliert, oder?" fragte Akira skeptisch.

"Was? Du glaubst ich könnte so etwas nicht ohne meine Kräfte schaffen?"

"Nun ja...irgendwie bist du ohne sie ziemlich nutzlos..." scherzte Akira und wich Ryo´s Faust aus, die in diesem Moment auf ihn zugesaust kam.

"Sag das noch mal, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist..." drohte er ihm, konnte sich ein Grinsen seinerseits aber auch nicht verkneifen.

"Ja, ich mag dich auch."

Sie machten es sich auf der kleinen Couch in Ryo´s Zimmer gemütlich.

"Irgendwie komisch, wie sich diese ganze Sache entwickelt hat. Glaubst du, dass Miki das alles geplant hat?"

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Names, legte sich ein leichter Schatten über sein Gesicht. Er vermisste sie noch immer. Konnte man es ihm verübeln? Sie hatten eine enge Beziehung gepflegt, zwischen ihnen war mehr als nur Zuneigung und hätte sie diesen Krieg überlebt, wäre Akira wahrscheinlich immer noch mit ihr zusammen. Und er?

Er wäre wahrscheinlich immer noch allein...

War es selbstsüchtig von ihm zu denken, dass sie aus dem Bild hätte verschwinden müssen? Das er noch immer eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte wenn er daran dachte?

Akira hatte es das Herz gebrochen und an diesem Tag hatte er wahrscheinlich alle Gefühle, die er gegenüber Ryo gehegt hatte in abgrundtiefen Hass umgewandelt. Hatte sich das wirklich so schnell geändert?

Manchmal kam es ihm fast schon wie ein Traum vor. Hatte man ihm wirklich die Changce gegeben, mit Akira glücklich zu werden? Vorausgesetzt sie schafften es diese Welt vor ihrem Untergang zu bewahren...

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Akira.

"Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Worüber? Dein Gesichtsausdruck sah ziemlich gequält aus."

"War nicht so wichtig."

Er wollte ihm die Erinnerung ersparen. Was hätte es auch gebracht, wenn er ihm gesagt hätte, dass er an seine verstorbene Freundin gedacht hatte...

Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Sein Kopf landete auf Akira´s Schoß.

"Der Tag war lang genug...ich bin hundemüde..."

Akira beschwerte sich nicht.

Seine Hand strich über Ryo´s Kopf, bis sich seine Augen geschlossen hatten und sein Atem einen entspannten Rhytmus gefunden hatte.

Solange Akira in seiner Nähe war, gab es nichs, worüber er sich sorgen machen musste.

Für heute wollte er einfach nur noch hier liegen und die vielen Probleme vergessen, mit denen sie in dieser seltsamen Welt zu kämpfen hatten.

Morgen war noch genug Zeit...

Ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt und doch wurde es ihr immer noch verwehrt endlich ins Licht zu treten. Was musste sie denn noch tun?

Sie hatte gewollt, dass Akira endlich glücklich wurde und das war nun der Fall, aber ihre Seele verharrte immer noch an diesem Ort. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch noch einmal Kontakt zu Harry aufnehmen, er konnte sicherlich herausbekommen, woran das lag. Vorausgesetzt ihre Verbindung war inzwischen nicht vollkommne zusammengebrochen.

"Ich werde es einfach versuchen müssen..."

Sie nahm all ihre Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war und konzentrierte sich auf den Jungen.

Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts, doch dann tauchten die bekannten Züge des Jungen vor ihm auf.

Verwundert blickte sich dieser um während sie lächelte, froh das es funktioniert hatte: "Hallo Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen."


	36. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35

Verwirrt ließ Harry den Blick schweifen. Bis eben hatte er noch einen recht interessanten Traum mit Draco gegabt und plötzlich taucht eine ihm gut bekannte Umgebung vor ihm auf.

"Hallo Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen."

Es war Miki.

Sie stand direkt vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

"Aber...ich dachte..."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte Miki inzwischen nicht ihren Frieden gefunden haben?

"Glaub mir, ich bin genauso überrascht wie du."

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Akira und Ryo sind glücklich zusammen, ich dachte damit wäre die Aufgabe erfüllt?"

"Das hatte ich auch vermutet, aber scheinbar ist dem nicht so...Ich glaube, dass es noch etwas gibt, was zu tun ist...aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

Harry überlegte einen Moment was es noch sein könnte: "Vielleicht auch noch die Dämonen aus unserer Welt vertrieben werden?"

Nach den letzten Ereignissen war es offensichtlich, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären, was das mit Miki zu tun hatte.

"Das ist momentan der einzigste Anhaltspunkt. Würdest du trotzdem ein Auge offenhalten, falls dir etwas auffällt?"

"Kein Problem."

Harry war ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er etwas raus bekam, dass ihr helfen konnte.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder in diese Sache reinziehe."

"Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen," lächelte er verständnisvoll, "Ohne deine Einmischung würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch dieses langweilige Leben führen. Und Draco und ich wären niemals zusammengekommen. So gesehen müsste ich mich eigentlich bei dir bedanken."

"Ich hoffe du bereust das nicht irgendwann..."

"Das glaube ich kaum."

Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich nicht so negativ denken. Bis dato war alles gut gegangen und vielleicht würde es auch so bleiben.

"Ich schätze ich schicke dich jetzt besser zurück. Du brauchst deine Ruhe."

"Bis zum nächsten Mal," verabschiedete er sich und verschwand wieder aus ihrer Welt.

Für den Moment blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, aber sie hoffte, dass Harry vielleicht schnell eine Lösung für ihr Problem fand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Neville, der sich verschlafen die Augen rieb. „Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt, als du plötzlich angefangen hast im Schlaf zu reden."

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Beunruhigt wandte er sich an seinen Bettnachbar. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er mit einem toten Mädchen, dass ihm immer im Traum erschien, gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, du hast nur so vor dich hingemurmelt..."

Erleichtert atmete er leise aus.

„Keine Sorge, war nur ein Alptraum," versuchte er es ihm zu erklären.

„Etwa etwas von dem dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf?" flüsterte Neville erschrocken.

„Es lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden...Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

Wenigstens war sein Geheimnis noch für eine Weile sicher.

„Kein Problem, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe auch ständig Alpträume...von meinen Eltern...weißt du? Aber weißt du was hilft? Wenn du dir immer wieder sagst, dass es nur ein Traum ist, werden die Bilder irgendwann immer blasser. Man kann sie nicht vollkommen verschwinden lassen, aber es hilft dabei, dass sie nicht mehr so schmezhaft sind."

„Danke Neville, dass werde ich mir merken."

Es tat ihm ein wenig Leid dein Jungen so anlügen zu müssen, aber es war für sein eigenes Wohl. Umso weniger er wusste, desto besser für ihn. Das hier war ein Krieg, an dem er nicht teilhaben sollte, er hatte auch so schon viel zu viel schlechtes in seinem Leben erlebt.

„Ich denke ich hau mich wieder auf´s Ohr. Das solltest du auch tun, Neville. Wer weiß schon, was sie für morgen wieder alles geplant haben."

„Du hast recht. Es ist auch so schon schwierig genug, sich den ganzen Stoff zu merken..."

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und waren kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Harry blieb ein weiterer Besuch von Miki in dieser Nacht erspart und konnte sich endlich mal wieder richtig ausruhen.

Mit der Enspannung war am nächsten Morgen jedoch schluss. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er hundemüde war, war er wiedereinmal vor allen anderen wach. Noch einmal einzuschlafen, war sicherlich keine gute Idee, wenn er nciht den Unterricht verpassen wollte, also machte er sich fertig und entschloss sich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang über das Schulgelände, bis die große Halle für das Frühstück geöffnet wurde.

Die frische Luft würde ihm wenigstens dabei helfen richtig wach zu werden.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht, als er auf dem Flur zwei wohlbekannte Stimmen hörte.

Die eine gehörte Umbridge, das schlimmste, was dieser Schule bis jetzt passieren konnte und die andere gehörte Ryo. Er konnte der Diskussion nur schwer folgen, da er so weit von ihnen entfernt war, aber er ahnte, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde. Besonders bei Ryo, der mit Frauen sowieso eine sehr kurze Geduldsspanne hatte.

Er wünschte, er könnte näher ran, aber dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich verraten.

„Mr. Asuka, ich weiß nicht, was für ein Spiel sie hier spielen, aber glauben sie ja nicht, dass sie damit noch länger durchkommen. Das Ministerium hat angeordnet jede verdächtige Person in gewahrsam zu nehmen und sie...!"

Weiter kam sie nicht, als Ryo sie an der Gurgel packte.

„Sie langweilen mich mit ihrem sinnlosen Gerede. Verschwinden sie aus meinem Sichtfeld oder ich werde sie verschwinden lassen. Und das wollen sie doch nicht, oder?"

Seine Stimme war kalt und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, wenn sie seiner Aufforderung nicht folge leistete.

„Sie werden es noch bereuen so mit mir geredet zu haben! Merken sie sich meine Worte!"

Sie ging in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung und ließ ihn stehen.

„Tch...gegen diese Frau sollte ich wirklich etwas unternehmen, bevor sie mir noch gefährlich wird..." murmelte er nur und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Klassenzimmer.


	37. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36

Erst als die beiden weg waren, traute sich Harry aus seinem Versteck.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es noch einige Probleme nach sich ziehen würde. Umbridge war gefährlich, das stand außer Frage, aber Ryo spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. Wenn es wirklich zum Äußersten kommen sollte würde es nicht bei einer einfachen Diskussion bleiben, dann würden Köpfe rollen...

Es würde zwar nicht viel bringen, aber er würde wohl versuchen müssen, mit Ryo darüber zu reden.

Wenn rauskäme, dass ihre Lehrer Dämonen sind, würde eine Hetzjagt ausbrechen...und wer konnte schon sagen, was dann noch passieren würde und wer dann noch sicher war...

Sie mussten unerkannt bleiben, komme was wolle.

„Du siehst besorgt aus," meinte Draco, als sie sich vor dem Klassenraum für Tränke einfanden."

„Was soll ich sagen? Es wäre wohl langweilig, wenn mein Leben einmal in geregelten Bahnen abläuft.

„Auch wieder wahr...Kannst du es mir erzählen oder ist es privat?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment.

„Da du sowieso schon eingeweiht bist, kann ich es dir ruhig erzählen. Allerdings nicht hier."

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man versucht hatte ihn zu belauschen, bis jetzt hatte er es glücklicherweise immer bemerkt, aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange diese Glücksträhne noch anhalten würde...

„Dann treffen wir uns heute Nacht an dem üblichen Ort," willigte Draco ein und grüßte im gleichen Moment Professor Snape, der ihnen die Tür öffnete.

Dieser hatte sich noch immer nicht mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass sein Patenkind sich mit diesem verluchten Potter eingelassen hatte. Was zur Hölle sah er nur in ihm?!

Nicht das er sich dadurch davon abhalten ließ, den Jungen weiterhin zu schikanieren, selbst wenn Draco ihm immer wieder einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Selbst wenn dieser alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Auch das schien einem Wunder zu gleichen. Letztes Jahr hatte er noch bei jedem Thema versagt und jetzt war er den meisten Schülern weit voraus.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht und er musste wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit Dumbledore reden, vielleicht wusste dieser, woran dies lag. Vorausgesetzt, der alte Mann war nicht schon wieder in eine seiner vielen Verschwörungen vertieft, mit denen er sich so gerne die Zeit vertrieb.

„Harry. Wir müssen reden."

Hermione blickte ihn ägerlich an, während der Angesprochene sich auf sein Treffen mit Draco vorbereitete.

„Was ist?" fragte er ohne sie anzublicken.

„Würdest du mich wenigstens anschauen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Er tat ihr den Gefallen, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Harry..." begann sie diesmal etwas freundlicher, „...wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. In den letzten Monaten bist du uns konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen und scheinst nur noch mit diesem Malfoy unterwegs zu sein. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass wir Freunde wären. Hast du uns denn schon komplett vergessen?"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, ein Beweis, dass sie sich diese ganze Sache sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Natürlich hatte er sie nicht vergessen, aber nachdem er Ryo getroffen und von dieser ganzen Dämonen-Invasion erfahren hatte, war es einfach zu gefährlich gewesen. Außerdem war er immer noch ein wenig sauer auf sie, dass sie ihm den ganzen Sommer über nicht einmal geschrieben hatte.

Trotzdem waren sie immer noch seine Freunde.

„Tut mir leid, Hermione. Es war war einfach so viel passiert. Und da ich von euch keine Briefe erhalten hatte...nun ich habe gedacht, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wolltet.

„Oh Harry. Das ist ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Glaub mir, wir wollten uns bei dir melden, aber Dumbledore hatte es uns verboten. Er meinte, dass die Todesser herausbekommen könnten wo du dich aufhältst und das es sicherer wäre, wenn wir es nicht tun..."

„Dumbledore huh...?"

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er schon wieder diesen Namen hörte. Wie es schien hatte dieser wirklich überall seine Hände im Spiel...

Vielleicht hatte er seinen Freunden unrecht getan, aber für den Moment konnte es sich dabei auch um einen perfiden Plan des Schlulldirektors handeln, um ihn wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Ron und Hermine müssten sich erst beweisen, bevor er ihnen wieder Vertrauen konnte. Und jetzt wäre vielleicht der Zeitpunkt, um es zu prüfen.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine. Vielleicht war ich ein wenig voreillig gewesen..."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Freunde?" fragte sie nd hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Er nahm sie in seine: „Freunde"

Wenn es sein müsste würde er dieses Spiel mitmachen, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie kein Verräter war.

„Gut das das geklärt ist. Dann hört Ron vielleicht endlich auf zu heulen. Seit du dich „abgewendet" hast versinkt er in Selbstmitleid und verschanzt sich zu jeder erdenklichen Chance auf irgendeiner Toilette oder in einem leerstehenden Klassenraum...Vielleicht reißt er sich dann endlich ein wenig zusammen."

„Das hoffe ich auch...Aber mal was anderes..."

Vielleicht sollte er sie nicht so überrumpeln, aber ohne ihre Hilfe, würde er wahrscheinlich keinen Erfolg damit haben.

„Ich habe letztens etwas gelesen und wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mir damit helfen kannst?"

„Worum geht es?"

„Ist es möglich, dass eine Seele, die alles erledigt hat und eigentlich in den Himmel fahren sollte trotzdem immer noch unter uns weilt?"

Hermione verschränkte die Arme: „Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage...Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie von solch einem Fall gehört...aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich mal nachschauen, ob ich etwas finde."

„Das wäre fantastisch!" grinste er sie an. Desto schneller sie eine Lösung fanden, umso eher konnte er Miki helfen. Und mit all den Sachen, um die er sich momentan kümmern musste, wäre er sonst wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht dazu gekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich dazu komme..." meinte Hermione dann noch entschuldigend, „...aber sich eine Möglichkeit ergibt, werde ich einige Nachforschungen anstellen.


	38. Kapitel 37

Kapitel 37

Ron war nicht so leicht zu überzeugen wie Harry gedacht hatte. Fast die ganze Woche musste er hinter ihm hinterherlaufen und ihm versichern, dass er ihre Freundschaft nicht beendet hatte, bevor dieser ihm auch wirklich glaubte.

Harry musste es sich wirklich verkneifen mit den Augen zu rollen, als dieser ihm entlich verzieh und ihm schwören ließ, dass er nie wieder auch nur daran dachte, ihre Freundschaft aufzugeben.

„Also wirklich Ron, findest du es nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" hatte Hermione ärgerlich gefagt, aber am Ende hatten sie sich irgendwie geeinigt und inzwischen war das goldene Trio wieder ein Herz und eine Seele; abgesehen von Harry´s Freundschaft zu Ryo und Akira. Keiner der beiden konnte verstehen wie Harry sich überhaupt in die Nähe dieser beiden traute.

Sie wussten zwar nicht, was sie waren, aber die dämonische Aura reichte wohl aus, dass die meisten sich von ihnen fern hielten. Was durchaus auch seine Vorteile hatte.

Besonders für Ryo, der inzwischen sogar einen geheimen Fanclub besaß, zu dem sich aber niemand offen bekennen wollte, wohlwissend wie dieser darauf reagieren würde.

Ryo´s Hass auf Frauen war wirklich beängstigend...

Besonders seltsam war es in den eigentlichen Unterrichtsstunden, wenn seine Freunde in jede kleine Handbewegung etwas bedrohlichen hineininterpretierten.

„Hast du diesen Blick gesehen?" flüsterte Hermione zu Ron.

„Ja...Also ich möchte nicht in der Haut von dem stecken, an dem der gerichtet war..."

„Könnt ihr endlich damit aufhören? Diese ganzen Verschwörungstheorien werden so langsam wirklich albern."

„An solchen Sachen ist immer ein bisschen Wahres dran,"erwiderte Hermione nur.

„Und wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass aus einer Theorie Wahrheit wird, fangt ihr jetzt gefällgst an die Informationen von der Tafel abzuschreiben."

Und wie es schien, war Ryo´s Hörvermögen so gut wie immer.

Harry grinste nur verlegen und widmete sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe.

Ron und Hermione blieben für den Rest des Unterrichts verdächtig ruhig.

„Deine Freune sind seltsam," murmelte Akira, als sie ein paar Stunden später am See saßen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genossen.

„Sie haben genau das gleiche gesagt," lachte Harry nur. Es war in den letzten Tagen wirklich schwierig gewesen, einfach für einen kurzen Moment unter sich zu sein. Harry konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit den beiden Dämonen alleine war.

Die beiden Frauen hatten sich kurz nach ihrem letzten Abenteuer von ihnen verabschiedet, weil sie ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen wollten. Nicht das es Harry gestört hätte, für ihn waren diese zwei Frauen von Anfang an ein wenig seltsam gewesen. Mehr noch als Ryo und Akira. Wahrscheinlich, da sie nicht so viel Zeit hatten, sich an diese Welt zu gewöhnen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten kam...

„Keine Sorge, sie werden sich noch an euch gewöhnen," ergänzte er dann noch.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch genügend Zeit dafür haben..." murmelte Ryo , seine Augen auf die andere Seite des Sees gerichtet. Harry konnte dort jedoch nichts erkennen.

„Sie beobachten uns, oder?" fragte Akira, der nun auch in diese Richtung starrte. Vielleicht war es etwas, was nur Dämonen wahrnehmen konnten...

„Ja...Noch sind sind sie harmlos, aber ich befürchte, dass sich das in ein paar Monaten ändern wird. Ich wünschte wir könnten jetzt schon etwas unternehmen, aber solange sie keine physische Gestalt angenommen haben, sind wir machtlos..."

„Sind sie gefährlich?" fragte Harry, der noch nicht so richtig verstand, worum es eigentlich ging.

„Es gibt schlimmeres in der Unterwelt," antwortete Akira, „Man sollte sie trotzdem nicht unterschätzen, besonders in Gruppen können sie recht schnell sehr gefährlich werden, wenn man nicht weiß, wie man sich gegen sie wehren kann..."

Ryo stöhnte: „Das heißt wohl, ich muss meinen Lehrplan schon wieder umstellen..."

„Sieht so aus. Wenigstens schickst du sie so nicht in den sicheren Tod."

„Wenn sie sich so glatt anstellen, wie die letzten Monate wird das höchstwahrscheinlich passieren..."

Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Ryo gab sich nun wirklich alle Mühe, aber bei manchen schien wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren zu diesen Umständen konnte das wirklich böse enden, auch wenn diese Dämonen nicht so gefährlich waren.

Es musste schnell eine gute Idee her, damit das Schlimmste verhindert werden konnte. Aber was...?

„Extra Trainingseinheiten wären sicherlich keine schlechte Idee..." murmelte Akira.

„Leider sind diese verboten," meinte Ryo nur.

Die Idee war jedoch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Wir müssten nur eine Möglichkeit finden, es im Geheimen stattfinden zu lassen...und da Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch zu wünschen übrig lässt, sollten wir genug Leute finden, die sich bereit erklären dieser Gruppe beizutreten."

„Selbst wenn sich genug Schüler finden, ist da immer noch das Problem eines Raums, den wir nutzen können, ohne das man uns entdeckt," erinnerte Ryo ihn.

„Hogwarts ist riesig. Sollte doch gelacht sein, wenn wir da nicht was passendes finden."

„Ich hoffe du steigerst dich da nicht in etwas rein, Harry, noch ist nicht raus, ob es überhaupt funktionieren wird."

„Alter Stiesel..." murmelte Akira, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bin nur realistisch," kam promt die Antwort. Ryo stand auf und streckte sich, bevor er sich wieder an die Beiden wandt: „Ich werde die Augen und Ohren offen halten, falls ich etwas herausfinden sollte, im Gegenzug erwarte ich aber dass ihr nicht auf der faulen Haut liegt und mir alles überlasst."

Ryo hasst es, so schnell klein bei geben zu müssen, aber auch ihm war die Gefahr mehr als bewusst, in der sie sich befanden. Und wahrscheinlich würde er als Lehrkraft schneller etwas herausbekommen als die Kinder.

Harry´s Gesicht hellte sich bei diesen Worten auf: „Vielen Dank, Ryo! Ich werde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen."

Damit wäre diese Sache erst einmal geklärt, allerdings bedeutete dies jetzt noch mehr Arbeit für alle Beteiligten. Wenn nur die ganze Geschichte mit den Dämonen nicht wäre, dachte Ryo, dann hätte er in dieser Welt ein wirklich entspanntes Leben gehabt...

Und dann war da auch noch dieses nagende Gefühl, dass bald etwas passierte, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde...


	39. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38

„Harry!"

Hermione rannte ihm im Flur entgegen. Sie wirkte aufgeregt, was nur bedeuten konnte das sie etwas herausbekommen hatte.

„Was ist? Du bist ja total aus dem Häuschen."

„Es geht um die Sache um die du mich vor kurzem gebeten hast, erinnerst du dich?"

Natürlich, die Sache mit Miki.

„Hast du was herausgefunden?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn wir uns einen anderen Ort zum Reden suchen. Der Flur ist dafür wahrscheinlich nicht geeignet."

„Da hast du recht," sagte Harry und blickte sich um. Überall waren Schüler unterwegs und wer konnte schon sagen, ob einer von ihnen kein Spitzel war...

Schnell suchten sie sich einen verlassenen Klassenraum in einem der oberen Stockwerke.

„Die Sache, die ich herausgefunden habe," begann Hermione, „war eigentlich purer Zufall. In keinem der Bücher, die uns zur Verfügung stand etwas vergleichbares drin, wie das, was du mir erzählt hast."

„Du hast dich in den verbotenen Teil geschlichen?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Es war nicht einfach, dass kann ich dir sagen, aber dort ist mir ein Buch in die Hände gefallen, dass dir sicher eine Antwort geben kann. Ich habe es nur kurz durchgeblättert, aber es beschreibt einen ähnlichen Fall wie den, den du mir geschildert hast."

„Wirklich?!"

Das würde ihm wirklich weiterhelfen.

„Hier, am besten liest du es dir selbst einmal durch."

Sie schlug eine markierte Stelle im Buch auf und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

Schnell überflog er den Text und musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass Hermione hier wahrscheinlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er würde es sich heute Abend noch einmal in Ruhe zu Gemüte führen, aber er war jetzt schon guten Mutes, dass er Miki damit helfen konnte. Vorausgesetzt, sie würde demnächst wieder in seinen Träumen erscheinen.

„Danke Hermione, dass ist genau das, was ich gesucht habe."

Er umarmte sie freundschaftlich.

„Kein Problem, dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Ein lautes Räuspern ließ Harry zusammenfahren.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht bei etwas wichtigem?"

Draco lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür und blickte die beiden skeptisch an."

„Wo denkst du hin?" lachte Harry, „Ich habe Hermione nur meine Dankbarkeit gezeigt. Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Ich eifersüchtigt? Pfff davon träumst du wohl..."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder hinaus auf den Flur.

„Ich sollte ihn wohl besser nicht zu lange warten lassen..."

Hermione konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln: „Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie du dich mit ihm einlassen konntest..."

„Ich sag mal so, die Dinge sind nicht immer wie sie scheinen und nachdem wir unsere Differenzen beigelegt hatten, ging der Rest ganz von allein."

„Wenn nur alles so einfach wäre..."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Klassenräume, doch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte Harry sich nicht. Immer wieder wurden seine Gedanken zu dem Buch geleitet, dass Hermione ihm gegeben hatte.

Es musste einfach funktionieren.

Sie erwartete ihn bereits in dieser Nacht, als hätte sie es gewusst.

„Miki!"

Harry lief zu ihr und sie empfing ihn mit offenen Armen.

„Harry. Es ist schön dich zu sehen."

„Und es ist wirklich praktisch, dass ich dich heute sehe. Ich habe mit Hilfe einer Freundin einen Zauber gefunden, der dir vielleicht helfen kann."

„Wirklich?"

Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös, etwas was Harry bisher nicht von ihr gekannt hatte. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch und vermutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schnell mit einer Lösung gerechnet hatte und das es für sie jetzt vielleicht etwas überstürzt aussah.

„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass wir so schnell etwas finden, aber ist es nicht toll?"

„Doch...doch das ist es wirklich."

Die Unsicherheit in ihrem Ausdruck verschwand und sie wirkte wieder wie die alte Miki, die er damals kennengelernt hatte.

„Wie lange glaubst du, wird es dauern?"

Harry überlegte kurz.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich mich sofort ransetze, dürfte ich es in den nächsten zwei Tagen schaffen. Ich hoffe, dass ist für dich nicht zu überstürzt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich habe dir schon genug Sorgen bereitet."

Sie ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

„Ich denke, ich habe dich für heute genug beansprucht."

„Dann würde ich sagen, sehe ich dich in zwei Tagen."

Harry kehrte zurück in seine eigene Traumwelt, während es sich Miki auf einem der Trümmerteile bequem machte.

Ihr Gesicht war eine neutrale Maske und das blieb es auch, für einen Moment, bevor sich ihr Mund zu einem hochmütigen Grinsen verzog.

„Ja Harry," lachte sie, ihre Stimme seltsam verzerrt, „ich kann warten. Ich habe jahrtausende gewartet, da kommt es auf ein paar Tage mehr nicht mehr an."

Ryo schreckte hoch.

Im ersten Moment dachte er an einen Alptraum, doch er spürte, dass es sich um etwas anderes handelte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, ein unwohlsein, dass er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Es würde etwas passieren, davon war er überzeugt, aber es war unmöglich zu sagen, wann es eintreten würde.

Das war vollkommen verrückt.

Dieses Gefühl hatte er nicht einmal gehabt, als sie am Nachmittag die Schatten beobachtet hatten. Also was war es?

Er blickte hinüber zu Akira, der sich vor kurzem in seinem Zimmer eingenistet hatte, aber dieser schlief tief und fest und wirkte nicht, als ob ihn etwas beunruhigen würde.

„Ich glaube ich drehe durch...Bilde ich mir das hier wirklich nur ein?"

Akira murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehte.

„Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du davon nicht betroffen bist? Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, ich könnte mit dir tauschen. Wenigstens wirst du nicht von jedem gehasst..."


	40. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39

Auch der folgende Morgen brachte keine Besserung für Ryo. Noch immer war er rastlos und konnte sich kaum auf ihrgendwas konzentrieren.

Es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, den Kindern irgendetwas beizubringen.

„Bei dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Akira am Nachmittag.

„Seh ich so aus?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Sag bloß, dass mit den Schatten besorgt dich so sehr?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich...Aber...da ist noch etwas anderes...Ein drohendes Gefühl, dass ich einfach nicht abschütteln kann...Spürst du überhaupt nichts?"

Akira konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln: „Nein, nichts. Bist du sicher?"

Ryo nickte: „Irgendwas wird passieren und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, könnte diese Schule vielleicht bald nicht mehr existieren..."

„Verstehe..."

Akira schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er sich wieder an Ryo wandte: „OK. Ich denke, dann wird es Zeit einige Nachforschungen anzustellen.

„Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dem, der sonst immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will..." lachte Ryo.

„Hey, ich bin nicht so nutzlos wie du denkst!"

„Darüber lässt sich streiten."

„Und jetzt zwei Minuten gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren..."

Harry war mittendrin in den Vorbereitungen, um Miki zu helfen, auch wenn die Vorbereitungen doch umfangreicher waren, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich eine ruhige Stelle im Schloss gesucht und war nun in jeder ruhigen Minute hier, um an diesem Trank zu brauen. Es klang immer noch recht seltsam, dass er in der Lage sein sollte dies mit in seine Träume nehmen, aber wahrscheinlich gehörte es zu den Dingen in der magischen Gemeinde, die man einfach nicht versuchen sollte zu verstehen...

Er fügte noch ein paar weitere Zutaten hinzu, die er unter leichtem Erhitzen unterrührte. Sobald sich die Flüssigkeit rot verfärbte, wäre es geschafft. Danach musst sie nur noch abkühlen und ungefähr für 24 Stunden ziehen,dann wäre es geschafft .

Dann wäre es soweit und er würde Miki helfen können. Vorausgesetzt, alles würde auch nur ansatzweise so funktionierne, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Bei seinem Glück, wäre das sicherlich nicht verwunderlich...

„Diesmal muss es einfach funktionieren..."

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in das Buch, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, bevor er es zum Ziehen beiseite Stellte. Da außer ihm und Ryo keiner Zutritt zu seinem Koffer hatte, musste er sich auch keine Sorgen machen, dass es zu irgendwelchen ungewollten Zwischenfällen kam. Besonders Konfrontationen mit Professor Umbridge versuchte er momentan so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Ryo war sie noch unausstehlicher und reagierte sich regelmäßig an den Schülern ab.

Besonders Harry hatte in letzter Zeit sehr oft mit ihr zu tun gehabt und er wollte es auf einem Minimun belassen.

Das letzte was er brauchte, war auch noch das Ministerium, dass sich an seine Versen heftete. Die Dämonen reichten ihm vollkommen aus.

Für einen Moment verweilte er hier. Selbst nach solch einer langen Zeit, gab es immer noch Dinge zu entdecken, die ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Dieser Koffer war wirklich erstaunlich und er verfluchte seine Unwissenheit, dass er nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen war.

All den Ärger mit den Verwandten, der ihm erspart geblieben wäre...

Man hatte seine Naivität wirklich ausgenutzt und dafür gesorgt, dass ihm die wichtigsten Dinge in der Welt der Magie, verborgen geblieben hier behaupteten sie immer, dass sie nur das Beste für ihn wollten...

Mit dieser Einstellung wäre er in den sicheren Tod gerannt. Vielleicht war es auch genau das, was sie damit bezwecken wollten.

Da kam natürlich die Frage auf, warum er überhaupt noch hier war. Sicherlich nicht, weil er ihnen immer noch helfen wollte, wenn es danach ging, wäre er schon vor Ewigkeiten untergetaucht. Nein, das Einzige was ihn hier noch hielt war Ryo und der wohl bald drohende Angriff der Dämonen. Die gesamte Menschheit wäre verloren und das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern. Was jedoch danach geschah, war ihm herzlich egal. Er hatte sine Entscheidung bereits vor einiger Zeit getroffen und er hatte nicht vor, von diesem Standpunkt zurückzuweichen.

Er wollte nicht gegen Voldemort antreten, außer es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Es war nicht so, als ob er Angst gehabt hätte, nein, er wollte einfach nicht mehr, dass sein ganzes Leben von anderen bestimmt wurde. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ein Kind in der Lage sein sollte ihn zu besiegen, dann würde es für einen Erwachsenen doch locker zu schaffen sein.

Draco erwartete ihn bereits, als er die Treppe hinunterkam.

„Hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen..."

„Tut mir Leid, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."

Auch ihm hatte er nichts von senem Plan erzählt, Miki zu helfen. So gesehen würde er sowieso nichts mit ihr anfangen können und wenn alles glatt lief, würden sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mehr von ihr hören.

„Tch, dann hoffe ich für dich,dass es wirklich wichtig war. Ich hatte heute eigentlich nicht vor, zu Severus Unterricht zu spät zu kommen. Du wießt doch selbst wie er ist. Ich kommevielleicht mit einem blauen Auge davon, aber du...glaub mir, ich möchte momentan nicht in deinen Schuhen stecken."

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht. Ich wollte es eigentlich vermeiden, aber es ließ sich leider nicht anders planen."

„Sag das nicht mir, sondern Severus. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass er dich überhaupt ausreden lässt."

„Vielleicht sollste ich mich einfach krank melden..." murmelte Harry, der sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob er das wirklcih so gut durchdacht hatte, wie anfangs geplant.

„Diese Einsicht kommt leider ein wenig zu spät. Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber da musst du jetzt durch."

Draco klopfte an die Tür des Klassenraums, wo sie bereitsvon allerlei neugierigen Blicken empfangen wurden.

„Ah...Mr. Malfoy und Mr...Potter...schön das sie sich doch noch dazu entschlossen haben meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen."

Snapes Laune war wiedereinmal grandios...

Und beide mussten zugeben, dass sie das Ende dieser Stunde wirklich nicht entgegen sehnten.


	41. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40

Die Woche ging unglaublich schnell vorüber und mit jedem Tag schienen Ryo und Akira unruhiger zu werden. Inzwischen war sogar Harry in der Lage gewesen, die drohende Gefahr zu erkennen, obwohl er keinen Tropfen Dämonenblut in sich hatte. Das allein war schon äußerst beunruhigend. Das Einzige, was ihn etwas positiver stimmte, war die Tatsache, dass er endlich einen Raum gefunden hatte, in dem sie ungestört trainieren konnten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass man sie dabei überraschte. Und trotz anfüänglicher Skepsis hatte sich eine fast schon außerordenlich große Gruppe von Schülern gemeldet, die von ihnen lernen wollten.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die knappe Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb ausreichen würde, um sie fit für das bestehende Duell zu machen.

„Mr. Asuka! Mr. Asuka!"

Es war dieses Granger Mädchen, dass er in letzter Zeit immer in Harry´s Nähe gesehen hatte. Eine seiner besseren Schüler, auch wenn ihm ihre neunmalkluge Art manchmal unglaublich auf die Nerven ging.

„Was ist Ms Granger? Müssten sie nicht längst wieder im Unterricht sein?"

„Entschuldigen sie, aber es ist wichtig."

Sie war vollkommen außer Atem und musste wohl durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen sein, um ihn zu finden.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass sie sehr großes Wissen über Dämonen haben und wie man diese bekämpft."

Das war ein offenes Geheimnis, es machte es auch um einiges einfacher, bestimmte Sachen zu erklären.

„Ja, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum sie mich deswegen aufsuchen."

„Es ist...es ist etwas passiert...! Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber..."

„Und sie vermuten jetzt, dass es mit Dämonen zu tun hat?" Überraschend wäre es nicht, aber da er nichts dergleichen gespürt hatte, konnte es auch gut sein, dass sie einfach überreagierten.

„Ja. Keiner unserer Zauber hat funktioniert und selbst die Lehrer wissen nicht weiter. Harry meinte, dass vielleicht sie uns helfen könnten."

Es konnte sich nur um falschen Alarm handeln, aber vielleicht war es trotzdem nicht verkehrt, einen Blick auf diese Sache zu werfen, besonders da Akira momentan unterwegs war und nicht vor heute Abend zurückkehren würde.

Es war eine Tür...

Anders hätte man es nicht beschreiben können. Dunkles Holz, an vielen Stellen vermodert und mit Ranken überwuchert und sie stand mitten im Flur.

Neben einer ganzen Scharr Schüler hatten sich inzwischen auch eine große Anzahl des Lehrkörpers versammelt und versuchten mit den verschiedensten Zaubersprüchen das Objekt verschwinden zu lassen.

Doch wie Hermione gesagt hatte, schien nichts zu funktionieren.

„Ah Mr. Asuka, vielleicht können sie uns helfen, Licht in diese doch recht seltsame Situation zu bringen," begrüßte ihn Dumbledore auf seine gewohnt freundliche Art, die Ryo ihm nicht wirklich abkaufte.

„Sofern sie es nicht schlimmer gemacht haben, als es ist..." murmelte er und begann die Tür zu untersuchen.

Da!

Es war schwach und doch konnte er eine dämonische Auro wahrnehmen. Es war, als würde sie sich in einem Schlummer befinden, vielleicht auch der Grund, warum er nichts gespürt hatte.

Trotzdem war es seltsam, dass sich soetwas hier einfach manifestieren konnte...

Besonders wenn man die hohen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Zauber in Betracht zog. So seltsam es auch klang, aber dieses wurde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht von außen heraufbeschworen. Nein, jemand hier im Schloss war der Übeltäter. Und das machte die Sache nur noch seltsamer, da er bis jetzt der Meinung gewesen war, dass in dieser Welt niemand von den Fähigkeiten der Dämonen gehört hatte. Gab es etwa einen Spion oder jemanden, der auch aus seiner Welt stammte?

Das konnte nicht sein, dass wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen...

Blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit und schwer ihm dieser Gedanke auch fiel...Es gab nur einen, der das Wissen dazu besaß und die nötigen Fähigkeiten besaß.

Harry Potter.

Bis jetzt hatte er den Jungen als recht harmlos eingestuft, aber scheinbar hatte er sich da getäuscht. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn all diese Sachen beizubringen, aber bevor er begann irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen, wollte er ersteinmal sicher gehen, dass der Junge wirklich mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte...

Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er seine Fähigkeiten endlich mal wieder auf die Probe stellte.

Harry beobachtete mit einiger Sorge, als Ryo die Tür untersuchte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb zwar neutral, aber es war offensichtlich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Es konnte sich nur um etwas dämonisches handeln...

Würde der Angriff doch früher stattfinden, als er gedacht hatte?

Wenigstens hatte er seinen Plan gestern Nacht noch zu Ende bringen können. Miki war außer sich vor Freude gewesen, da sie nun endlich frei war und Harry hatte seit langem endlich wieder eine erholsame Nachtruhe gehabt.

Und dann war diese Tür aufgetaucht...

Ob sie etwas mit der vorherigen Nacht zu tun hatte? Wohl kaum, schließlich war Miki ein Mensch gewesen und von solch einem seltsamen Ereignis hatte in dem Buch auch nichts gestanden.

Was auch immer es war, musste einen anderen Ursprung haben. Er wünschte sich nur, dass dieses seltsame Gefühl aus seiner Magengegend verschwinden würde, dass er seit gestern abend verspürte.

Irgendetwas Schlimmes würde bald passieren, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.

„Was meinst du? Wird er rausbekommen was es ist?" fragte Hermine, die plötzlich wieder neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Ich hoffe es. Sonst wüsste ich jedenfalls keinen, der sich mit so etwas auskennt..."

„Mich überrascht, dass es überhaupt noch jemanden gibt, der sich damit auskennt. Ich habe bisher immer gedacht, dass alle Dämonologen im letzten Krieg gefallen waren und ihr Wissen mit ihnen untergegangen ist..."

„Er hat gesagt, dass er viel rumgekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er so ertwas darüber erfahren."

Er konnte er ja schlecht sagen, dass er selber ein Dämon war...

„Da magst du wohl recht haben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wegen einiger Zusatzaufgaben absprechen. Er hat sicherlich ein großes Wissen, was er weitergeben kann.

Harry musste unweigerlich lächeln. Das war wieder typisch Hermine. Selbst in solch unsicheren Zeiten dachte sich nur daran, noch mehr zu wissen, als alle anderen. Das würde sich wohl niemals ändern.


	42. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41

Da sich die Tür nicht entfernen ließ, wurde sie von den Lehrkörpern weiträumig gesperrt, damit niemand der Schüler auf dumme Ideen kam, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Solange nicht geklärt war, welchem Zweck sie diente, wollten sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Ryo, der momentan jede freie Minute damit verbrachte, ihrem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, wissen zu müssen, worum es sich hierbei handelte, aber es wollte ihm beim besten Wissen nicht einfallen.

Akira hatte ihm aufmunternt auf die Schulter geklopft und gemeint, dass es ihm schon einfallen würde, aber Ryo war sich dabei nicht so sicher und selbst wenn, war da immer noch die Sache, ob es dann nicht zu spät sein würde...

„Ich weiß dein Durchhaltevermögen wirklich zu schätzen, aber glaubst du nicht, dass du vielleicht mal ne Pause einlegen solltes? Du sitzt schon seit drei Tagen vor dieser Tür und bist noch bisschen schlauer. Vielleicht hilft eine kleine Auszeit deinem Gehirn auf die Sprünge?"

Ryo blickte zu Akira hinüber.

Dieser hatte sich einen Stuhl besorgt und sah ihm jetzt schon geschlagene zwei Stunden zu.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du stattdessen dein Hirn anstrengst und mir hilfst? Mag sein, dass deine Zeit als Dämon nicht so lang ist wie meine, aber du solltest in der Zeit genug gelernt haben, um sich mit solchen Problemen zu beschäftigen."

„Du kriegst es doch selbst nicht hin, warum sollte ich es dann schaffen, rauszukriegen welchem Dämon diese Tür gehört?"

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber Amon sollte es wissen."

„Ich versteh nicht, worauf du hinaus willst..."

„Sag bloß du hast noch nie versucht seine Erinnerungen abzurufen?"

Akira schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du mir jemals gezeigt hast, wie das funnktioniert. Und außerdem bist du doch hier der Herrscher der Hölle, solltest du deine Untergebenen dann nicht kennen?"

„Falls du dich entsinnst, hatte ich mir damals die Erinnerungen genommen und an viele Sachen kann ich mich bis heute nicht erinnern. Selbst wenn ich ihn damals mal getroffen haben sollte..."

Ryo wandte sich wieder seinem Problem zu.

„Also...wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, musst du mir schon zeigen, wie das funktioniert..."

„Sag bloß Devilman will wirklich die Hilfe von Satan in Anspruch nehmen."

„Lach du nur, aber wenn ich dieses Rätsel löse, bist du mir was schuldig."

Ryo zog eine Braue hoch: „Ich dir? Soweit ich das sehe, brauchst du doch meine Hilfe, um es überhaupt zu lernen."

Akira murmelte etwas unverständliches, ließ sich am Ende jedoch darauf ein, schließlich gab es sonst nichts anderes zu tun, mit dem er sich hätte die Zeit vertreiben konnte.

Eine Sache gäbe es zwar schon, aber solange Ryo mit dieser verdammten Tür zugange war, konnte er davon nur träumen...

„Also gut..."

Ryo stand auf und dehnte seine verkrampten Muskel.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, wenn ich mal eine Nacht darüber schlafe. Und es wird wirklich an der Zeit, dass du Amon richtig kennenlernst, wenn du sein volles Potential nutzen willst."

„Wird auch langsam mal Zeit..."

„Tut mir leid, aber damals konnte ich mich schließlich nicht daran erinnern, wer ich wirklich war."

Was ihn aber auch nicht davon abgehalten hatte, es ihm bis jetzt vorzuenthalten...

Draco war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Harry etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Seit diese verfluchte Tür aufgetaucht war verhielt er sich äußerst verdächtig, aber jeder Versuch, ihn darauf anzusprechen, war ins Leere verlaufen.

Und so wie Ryo Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtete, war er nicht der einzige, der diese Vermutung hegte. Trotzdem war es fast unmöglich, momentan an ihn heranzukommen. Er ging jedem aus dem Weg sobald man auch nur eine Andeutung machte sich ihm zu nähern...

Aber heute wäre Schluss damit.

Er hatte sich nicht dazu entschlossen mit ihm zusammen zu sein, nur um nun von ihm ignoriert zu werden!

Ohne die Beschwerden der anderen Griffendors überhaupt wahrzunehmen, betrat er den Aufenthaltsraum und griff sich Harry, bevor dieser auch nur im Ansatz daran denken konnte die Flucht anzutreten.

„Wir müssen reden!" waren seine Worte, bevor er ihn hinausschleifte und sich mit ihm in einem der verlassenen Klassenräume einschloss.

„Und jetzt mein Bester, wirst du endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Und komm mir nicht mit der Ausrede das du es nicht weißt. Seitdem diese verfluchte Tür aufgetaucht ist, verhällst du dich nämlich ziemlich verdächtig und ich bin bei weitem nicht der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen ist!"

„Ich schätze du lässt mich nicht in Ruhe, bevor ich es dir erzählt habe?"

Es war Harry anzusehen, das er bereits aufgegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die letzten Tage auch bei ihm ihren Tribut gezollt.

„Irgendwas scheint dich sehr stark zu beschäftigen. Glaubst du etwa mir macht es Spaß dich so zu sehen?"

„Glaub mir, dass hatte ich damit nicht bezwecken wollen. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass es nichts mit mit mir zu tun hat..."

„Aber ganz sicher bist du dir nicht?"

„Nachdem was in letzter Zeit so passiert ist, kann man sich mit nichts mehr sicher sein..."

„Okay, dann fängst du am besten ganz von vorn an."

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl...

Alles begann mit den Träumen, in denen mir ein Mädchen namens Miki erschienen ist..."

„Sind die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen?" fragte Rahu erwartungsvoll.

Warten gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken und für seinen Geschmack ging es schon viel zu lange. Als Stratege wusste er, dass es niemals gut war, dem Feind die Zeit zu lassen, sich neu zu formieren und wieder zu kräften zu kommen. Sie hätten sie angreifen sollen, als sie am verwundbarsten waren, aber natürlich lief wie zu erwarten nichts, wie er es geplant hatte.

Die Truppen waren nicht einsatzbereit gewesen, was größtenteils Voldemorts Verschulden war. Und ohne die entsprechenden Zauber hätten sie die Barrieren nicht überwinden können.

„Ja, in ein paar Tagen ist es soweit."

Das war die erste gute Nachricht seit langem.

Vielleicht würden sich seine Pläne nun doch noch zum „guten" wenden.


	43. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42

„Da hast du dir ganz schön was aufgehalst..." meinte Draco, als Harry seine Geschichte beendet hatte.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das Ritual etwas mit dem Auftauchen dieser seltsamen Tür zu tun hat?"

„Sicher bin ich mir natürlich nicht, aber in der Nacht, wo ich sie befreiht hatte, tauchte diese plötzlich bei uns auf..."

„Also könnte dieses Ritual auch etwas vollkommen anderes ausgelöst haben?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was," Harry legte seinen Kopf in die Hände, „In dem Buch stand nichts über irgendwelche anderen Anwendungsmethoden..."

Draco blickte ihn fragend an, wie es schien fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, ihm diese ganze Sache abzukaufen.

„Weißt du, was ich mich frage?" sagte er dann, „Wenn wir hier davon ausgehen können, dass es vielleicht mit Dämonen zu tun hat, warum hast du dich dann nicht sofort an Ryo und Akira gewandt? Sie sind hier doch die Experten. Stattdessen lässt du sie im Unklaren."

„Ich weiß, aber was soll ich tun?"

„Es ihnen vielleicht sagen? Ich will dir ja keine Angst machen, aber ich glaube, sie ahnen bereits, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast. Wäre es da nicht besser zu ihnen zu gehen, bevor sie zu dir kommen?"

Es war nicht so, dass er selbst nicht bereits daran gedacht hatte, aber...Wie sollte er es ausdrücken...Er hatte einfach Angst.

Er hatte diese ganze Aktion schließlich hinter ihrem Rücken durchgeführt und fürchtete sich nun vor den Konsequenzen. Sie hatten ihn schließlich in ihre Geheimnisse eingeweiht, aber er hatte es schamlos ausgenutzt.

Sicher, er wollte nur helfen, aber vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wenn er vorher mit ihnen geredet hätte, aber das war jetzt leider zu spät.

„Wenn du willst, komme ich mit. Sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, schließlich konntest du nicht wissen, was passieren würde," schlug Draco vor.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Das tun Freunde doch füreinander oder nicht?"

„Da hast du recht."

Und wieder einmal verfluchte Harry seine eigene Engstirnigkeit, dass er damals Draco´s Freundschaftsanfrage nicht angenommen hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dann vieles anders verlaufen.

„Ich glaube ich kann´s jetzt..."

Schweißperlen standen auf Akira´s Stirn und er hatte den starken Wunsch sich hinzusetzen, aber Ryo war in dieser Sache riguros gewesen. Solange er es nicht begriffen hatte, hatte er sich auch keine Pause verdient.

„Bist du dir sicher."

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn versucht hatte auszutricksen.

„Hundertprozent."

„Wenn das so ist...dann zeig mal, wozu du in der Lage bist."

Etwas genervt, dass Ryo ihn nicht einfach eine Pause gönnen wollte, konzentrierte er sich auf das Gerlente und suchte angestrengt in seinem Inneren nach der Tür, die ihm Zutritt zu Amon´s Erinnerungen verschaffte.

Es dauerte nicht lange sie zu finden, aber sie zu öffnen, war eine komplett andere Geschichte.

„Du solltest es nicht erzwingen," hörte er Ryo´s Stimme, die schon fast beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

„Nimm dir all die Zeit, die du brauchst."

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch dann war der Durchgang frei. Die unterschiedlichsten Bilder tauchten vor ihm auf und zeugten von Amon´s langem Leben, was Akira im Moment jedoch nicht sonderlich interessierte. Für soetwas würde er später noch genug Zeit haben, doch jetzt galt es, etwas über diese seltsame Tür in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Doch wie sollte er bei dieser Menge das richtige finden?

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein wenig helfen."

Er spürte Ryo´s Hände, die sich an seine Schläfen legten. Es war, als hätte man die Vorspultaste an einem Videorecorder gedrückt. Immer schneller flogen die Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, doch durch Ryo´s Hilfe verlor er trotzdem nicht den Überblick, nein, es schien fast so, als könnte er sich noch viel besser konzentrieren.

„Da ist es!"

Vor seinen Augen erschien ein einzelner Erinnerungsfetzen, den er bei jeder anderen Situation sicherlich ignoriert hätte, aber er wusste instinktiv, dass diese genau das war, wonach sie suchten.

„Okay, bitte konzentriere dich nur noch darauf."

Ryo´s Stimme schien von ganz weit weg zu kommen, trotzdem versuchte er sein bestes, sich an seine Anweisungen zu halten.

Bis dato hatten sie nur einfache Erinnerungen ausgewählt, aber das hier war ein vollkommen anderes Kaliber.

„Nichts erzwingen...nichts erzwingen..." wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese beiden Worte immer wieder und letztendlich schaffte er es wirklich, diese zu aktivieren.

Kurz darauf spiegelte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wieder.

„Ich weiß jetzt mit wem wir es zu tun haben."

Kurz darauf bildeten sich jedoch Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

„Scheiße..."

„Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Schloss nicht..."

Harry und Draco hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht um Ryo von ihren Befürchtungen zu erzählen, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nun schon seit fünf Jahren diese Schule besuchten, war es ihnen gelungen sich zu verlaufen...oder?

„Kommt mir das nur so vor oder laufen wir die ganze Zeit im Kreis?"

„Dann habe ich mir das also wirklich nicht eingebildet," sprach Harry.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Von soetwas höre ich zum ersten Mal. Solche Magie sollte in Hogwarts nicht möglich sein..."

Draco zeigte leichte Panik, nach der Sache mit Voldemort rechnete er jederzeit mit dem Schlimmsten.

Auch Harry war dies nicht entgangen und er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Vielleicht ist einfach nur ein Zauber schief gelaufen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Problem bald geregelt ist."

„Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt..."

Das war er auch nicht, aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen? Die Situation war auch so schon unheimlich genug, da musste er es nicht auch noch schlimmer machen...

„Am besten versuchen wir einen Gegenzauber zu finden, sonst stecken wir am Ende noch auf Ewig hier fest..."

„Fragt sich nur wo wir anfangen sollen..."

Harry fielen zwar auf anhieb einige ein, aber man musste unglaublich vorsichtig sein, dass man die Situation nicht noch mehr verschlimmerte.


End file.
